La hija de Destructor
by ChicaPizza402
Summary: Antes de unirme al clan del Pie mi vida era normal. Tenía tres hermanos, mi papá, mi mamá, amigos, todo estaba bien. Pero un día mi madre desapareció, y Oroku Saki me prometió encontrarla, si trabajaba para él. Pasaron muchas cosas y resultó ser que mi vida era una mentira. Ahora que sé la verdad, solo puedo decirles que mi nombre es Skylar, y soy la hija de Destructor.
1. La reunión

**La reunión**

Firme y decidido, ese era su paso. El pasillo era largo, pero no tanto. Al llegar a su destino, el trono, se arrodillo, esperando a que el hombre mas despiadado de New York, o tal vez hasta del mundo: Oroku Saki, apareciese.

Y así lo hizo. Saki, conocido como Destructor, entró por una puerta a la izquierda junto a sus servidores: Chris Bradford y Xever. Estos dos se quedaron a un lado de él, mas bien la derecha del trono donde ahora estaba Saki.

— Maestro Destructor - Aquel hombre, casi de la misma edad que Saki, con cabello castaño y ojos verdes, agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto.

— Josh Walker... - La voz de Destructor hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalada, desde que hicieron aquel trato le tenía mas que miedo. — Veo que recibiste mi invitación -

— Si, maestro. -

— Bien, vamos directo al grano entonces. - Saki se levantó del trono y se acercó a él, comenzando a caminar a su alrededor. — Mis ninjas están buscando a Selena, tal y como lo acordamos. Pero es hora de que me devuelvas el favor - Josh abrió los ojos de golpe.

— Pero maestro, yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato. Hice lo que pediste... -

— Si, es cierto - Paró atrás de él. — Pero... lamentablemente eso no es suficiente comparado con lo que yo estoy haciendo por ti... -

Josh suspiró, aguantando las ganas de gritarle millones de palabrotas.

— ¿Y que es lo que desea, maestro? - Saki sonrió con maldad. Continuó dando vueltas, provocando tensión en la sala. Estuvieron unos segundos así, solo con el sonido del caminar de Destructor, hasta que habló.

— El día que acordamos el trato, ¿Lo recuerdas verdad? -

— Si, hace dos meses, en mi casa -

— Exacto. Ese día me tomé la libertad de recorrer un poco tu casa... - Volvió a parar enfrente de él. — Y casualmente conocí a tus hijos. - Comenzó a caminar lento hasta su trono. — Son encantadores tus chicos,... pero - Se volteó a Josh que lo miraba a los ojos. — Uno de ellos me llamó la atención, mas bien la chica. ¿Cómo es que se llama tu hija? -

— Skylar - Estaba nervioso. Sabía lo que se venía, y le daba miedo.

— Skylar - Repitió, e hizo una pausa como si recordara algo.

 _ ***FlashBack Destructor***_

 _Destructor bajaba las escaleras de la casa de los Walker. Josh estaba en el estudio, leyendo el trato que firmaría con él. Mientras tanto recorría un poco la casa. Era grande, muy bien decorada y con fotos en casi todas las paredes._

 _Pasó por un pasillo, mirando detenidamente los cuadros. Más que nada había de los hijos de Josh, eran tres niños y una niña. Había un 'pic' de cada uno._

 _El mayor tenía una foto haciendo fútbol, en esa era apenas un niño (7 años), luego una de túnica en lo que parece ser su primer día de clases (5 años), la tercera era de él ya de grande haciendo pesas (14 años), y las otras dos eran con una chica muy bonita a su lado (17 años)._

 _Luego había una del menor de todos, haciendo karate en tres de las fotos (6 años), pero con un cinturón mas avanzado en cada foto, luego una de túnica (5 años), y la quinta haciendo un desastre en la cocina (9 años)._

 _"Tal vez sea un excelente alumno" Pensó Saki, y se dirigió al siguiente Pic._

 _Era el chico de el medio. En la primera con un libro de Harry Potter (7 años), en la siguiente de túnica bien limpia y arreglada (5 años), en la tercera mostrando orgullosamente un diploma de computación (11 años), y en las otras dos eran de pequeño junto a una niña (3 años)._

 _Esa niña era el siguiente pic. En la primera foto estaba ella de pequeña (6 años) junto a un maestro de algún arte marcial, en la siguiente, un poco mas grande, con el mismo maestro, pero ahora en un dojo (10 años), luego había una de ella junto a compañeros militares de su padre y ella vestida como ellos (11 años), en la cuarta foto estaba de túnica, pero ésta estaba toda des prolija y algo sucia, al igual que su rostro, con una pelota de fútbol bajo su pie (5 años), y en la última era la chica haciendo boxeo (15 años)._

 _"Tal vez ella sea mejor..." Un ruido del patio hizo que Saki girara la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia allí, encontrándose con los tres niños de las fotos los cuales estaban en posición de ataque, moviéndose despacio por todo el patio, buscando algo sin bajar la guardia._

 _El mayor de todos buscaba atrás de un arbusto que pareció moverse, pero al no ver nada se relajó un poco. Pero gracias a ese milésimo segundo de descuido, la chica apareció, le hizo una barrida, tomó su cabeza con sus pies, apoyó las manos en el piso y lo movió sobre ella, dejándolo a bajo de su cuerpo, luego le dio un golpe en seco en la cara y desapareció._

 _El siguiente fue su hermano del medio, que buscaba entre unos juegos de niños. La chica apareció por atrás y comenzó a atacarlo velozmente, mientras él apenas podía bloquear, entre tanto golpe de puños, le dio una patada, haciendo que cayera al césped, desde lo alto del juego._

 _La chica subió al techo y se encontró con el menor de todos mirándola desde el otro lado del patio. Dio un salto quedando cara a cara con él, en un aterrizaje perfecto._

 _— Veamos que tienes, niño -_

 _Aquel niño de no mas de 9 años gruñó y se acercó corriendo hacia su hermana: piruetas, puñetazos, patadas. Ambos luchaban bien ante los ojos de Saki y los otros dos hermanos. Pero ella era mas rápida, le dio una patada 'ushiro geri' a la altura del pecho. Pero el agarró su pie, intentando tirarla al suelo, pero ella dio un voltereta en el aire y con su otro pie lo golpeó en la cabeza sin intención de lastimarlo, solo lo tumbó al suelo. Dio una volteretas hacia atrás e hizo una pose de victoria._

 _Saki tenía una cara pensativa mientras miraba a los hijos de Josh, pero fue este mismo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos al aparecer por atrás y decirle que aceptaba el trato._

 ** _*Fin FlashBack Destructor*_**

— Tu hija, Skylar, tiene carácter, es fuerte, veloz, ágil... quiero hacerla parte de mi clan - Josh miró sorprendido a Saki.

— Pero maestro, es solo una niña... -

— Puede que sea una niña, pero es mejor que los ninjas entrenados por Bradford - Xever rió por lo bajo.

— Maestro, no puedo aceptar eso, es mi hija - Saki sacó sus cuchillas.

— O aceptas, o se cancela el trato, y eso no te perjudicará a ti, perjudicará a Selena. -

Josh agachó la mirada, rendido, y aceptó el trato.


	2. Una chica nueva en la ciudad

**Una nueva chica en la ciudad**

Karai caminaba por el pasillo de la sede del Pie, al llegar hasta unos metros alejados de la escalera que conducía al trono de su padre, se arrodillo, mirándolo. Él estaba sentado en su trono como siempre, pero esta vez había una chica vestida igual que ella a su lado, solo que su armadura era de color rojo, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo recogido en una coleta y ojos café anaranjado.

— Karai, supe que tuviste oportunidad de acabar con Leonardo - Su voz ronca resonó en toda la sala.

— ¿A si? - Karai no estaba muy intimidada, era su padre, no le tenía tanto miedo como los demás.

— Y en vez de acabarlo, lo dejaste ir - Se notaba que estaba enfadado, al borde de gritar.

— No es verdad, él escapó - Mintió, obviamente. Sabía que le iría mal si lo hacía, pero le iría peor si su padre sabía que dejo ir a uno de sus enemigos así como así.

— Me cuesta trabajo creer eso -

— Se te escapó a ti ¿o no? -

— ¡Ya basta! - Se paró de golpe. Se había pasado de lista, y lo sabía. Agachó la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, creyó que su padre aguantaría un poco más antes de estallar. Se acercó a ella y sacó sus cuchillas. — La próxima vez que lo veas, debes acabar con él. ¿Entendido? -

— Entendido, padre -

— Bien. - Guardó las cuchillas — Ella es Skylar, tu nueva compañera, a partir de mañana irá contigo a las misiones, muéstrale su habitación - Ordenó y salió de la sede. Karai se paró y miró a la chica al lado del trono, que también la miraba con una mano en la cadera.

Sin decir nada, Skylar se acercó a ella, o al menos eso pensó Karai, pero la chica siguió de largo, saliendo de la sede.

— ¿A dónde vas? - Preguntó la hija de Saki, sin voltear a verla.

— Asuntos míos - Se subió a una moto — No te preocupes, puedo encontrar la habitación yo sola - Se colocó el casco y se marchó. Karai solo la vio irse, y cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos y ya no la veía, se dirigió al edificio donde se encontraría con Leonardo en unos 20 minutos.

:-:-:-:

Skylar se dirigía a un departamento que usaba su padre cuando tenía que trabajar hasta tarde entrenando cabos y no le daba el tiempo para ir hasta la casa. Le había dado la llave por las dudas de cualquier cosa, además porque no confiaba mucho en Saki y no le gustaba nada la idea de que su hija estuviera en esa sede llena de hombres, era muy sobre protector.

Dejó la moto frente al edificio e introdujo la llave, al entrar subió las escaleras hasta el piso más alto, el sexto. Entró al 201 y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la habitación que antes era de su padre donde ya tenía algunas de sus pertenencias. Buscó su katana y se la colocó en la cintura, junto a varias bombas de humo, polvos segadores y shuriken. Luego salió por la ventana hacia el tejado y comenzó a correr de techo en techo.

Estuvo alrededor de 15 minutos corriendo sin rumbo alguno, solo buscando a alguna de esas tortugas, no para acabar con ellas, quería conocerlas, no todos los días tenías la oportunidad de conocer a una tortuga mutante gigante que practica artes marciales. Aunque después de ver a Chris Bradford y a Xever no se sorprendería mucho.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Karai corriendo hacia el edificio Byerly. Una de las características con la que se describiría a ella era curiosa, y eso la llevó a seguirla. La observaba desde un edificio cercano, con unos binoculares negros.

Solo la veía a ella, parada ahí, como esperando a alguien.

Hasta que llegó una de esas tortugas, una de antifaz azul, estaba atrás de Karai. Creyó que la atacaría, pero en vez de eso estaban hablando. Eso era extraño, ¿Karai hablaba con el enemigo?. Se distrajo tanto con ellos dos, que no se dio cuenta que una de las tortugas estaba atrás de ella.

"¿Clan del Pie?" pensó Raphael, e intentó atacarla, pero ella dio unas volteretas hacia atrás, esquivándolo. Llevaba su traje completo, con la cara tapada y un pie en la espalda. Sacó su katana y se preparó. Raphael sacó sus sais, y también se preparó. Aunque se dio cuenta que no era esos clásicos ninjas que siempre atacaba, ella era más corpulenta, con músculos más marcados y mejores técnicas por lo poco que pudo ver. Además ella parecía estudiarlo con la mirada.

La lucha comenzó, sus armas chocaban y hacían ese ruido tan característico de los metales al chocar. Rapha trató de golpearla en el rostro, pero ella dio una voltereta y le dio un codazo en la cara. Haciéndolo retroceder.

Raphael, envuelto en ira, dio un grito de batalla y se acercó a ella corriendo para atacarla.

Ambos eran veloces, bloqueaban, esquivaban y daban golpes a su oponente. Pero ella era más que rápida, y le golpeó en ambas piernas para separarlas, se deslizó entre ellas para golpearle en la espalda.

Raphael cayó al suelo de rodillas. Ella se paró al lado, burlona, esperando a que se parase para continuar. Pero su error fue creer que estaba débil para continuar. Raphael la golpeó en el rostro, haciendo que caiga de espaldas al suelo, soltando su arma y haciendo que su máscara cayera.

Raphael respiraba agitado, hasta estaba sudando un poco. Iba a golpearla otra vez, pero ella levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos.

Era hermosa. Su cabello despeinado, su flequillo rebelde hacia la derecha, sus labios entre abiertos, dejando ver una parte de sus perfectos dientes, las adorables pecas adornando sus pómulos y esos ojos anaranjados, tan hipnotizadores con ese delineado y las pestañas largas.

— Woow - Susurró por lo bajo la tortuga de antifaz rojo.

— ¿Qué esperas? ¡Acaba conmigo! - Ella lo miraba desde el suelo, no tenía miedo, o al menos no se le notaba.

Raphael la miró, luego miró su arma y la guardó. Extendió su mano y la ayudó a pararse. Ella desconfiada apenas y la rozó, se paró y miró levemente hacia arriba, ya que le llegaba hasta la nariz a la tortuga esa.

Se quedó quieta, él solo sonrió, pero la sonrisa se borró cuando un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

 _"Leo"_. Salió corriendo sin decir nada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano de azul.

La castaña lo observó irse.

— Tortuga estúpida... - Susurró, cogió sus binoculares y se marchó otra vez a su departamento. Sinceramente, no le interesaba la hija de su nuevo maestro, que se arreglara como pudiese.

:-:-:-:

Ya en las alcantarillas, Leo había hecho despertar a Mikey con el pedazo de pizza, luego de eso Raphael se lo llevó lejos de ambos menores.

— ¿Que hay con la chica que trató de matarte? -

— No trató de matarme, ella me salvó - Dijo Leo con una sonrisa estúpida.

— Si, te lanzó un cuchillo a la cabeza - Dijo irónico el de rojo.

— Lo lanzó cerca de mi cabeza - Leo sacó el arma que Karai le arrojó, según él, cerca de su cabeza con la misma sonrisa que antes.

— Es del clan del Pie - Reprochó Rapha, aunque él también... no, él también nada, no era lo mismo que con Karai. Eran situaciones distintas.

— Nadie es perfecto - Leo puso su mano en el hombro de Rapha y se fue, escuchado como el de rojo resoplaba.


	3. La agenda extraterrestre

**La agenda extraterrestre**

Los discípulos de Destructor se encontraban frente a su trono, todos menos Baxter Stockman, por él había sido que no habían empezado la reunión que se basaba en que Saki diría el plan para acabar con las tortugas que siempre era el mismo: buscarlas, atacar y acabarlas.

Baxter entró corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás y se arrodillo frente a su maestro.

— Lamento la tardanza, señor destructor - Se disculpó, mientras ambas chicas rodaban los ojos.

— Que no se vuelva a repetir, Stockman. - Lo miró amenazante — Hoy tengo tareas específicas para ustedes. Stockman - El nombrado se alarmó un poco — tu te encargarás de crear unas piernas para Xever - Señaló al pescado gigante que tenía como discípulo, el cual estaba en el estanque.

— Si, señor Destructor -

— Bradford - El nombrado lo miró — Tu te quedarás aquí mientras yo no esté, iré a reunirme con Walker por unos temas que quedaron pendientes. - La chica de ojos cielo abrió los ojos sorprendida. — No te alarmes, Skylar, no le haré daño a tu padre... por ahora... - tragó duro — Tú y Karai el plan de siempre, acabar con esas tortugas de una vez -

— Hai sensei - Dijeron todos los discípulos al unísono y salieron a sus respectivos trabajos.

— Escucha, Skylar ¿cierto? - Karai le habló a la nueva discípula de su padre una vez que estuvieron afuera — Esto es así, yo doy las órdenes, obedeces sin chistar, y mejor para todos - Karai colocó una mano en su cintura esperando una respuesta por parte de la pelinegra.

— Seguro. - Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Karai se extrañó por eso pero no dijo nada, solo la observó ponerse la máscara en la cara y acercarse a los ninjas del Pie.

Comenzaron a correr hasta el edificio donde se encontrarían después de revisar el vecindario. Karai dio la orden de detenerse y se volteó a ver a los ninjas con las manos en la cadera.

— Las tortugas han sido vistas por este vecindario, así que estén alerta - Cuando terminó de hablar, se escucharon unos disparos y un "Booyakashaaa" venir del callejón que se encontraba al lado de ellos. Karai se volteó a ver qué pasaba, y le dio la orden a los demás para que no se acercaran, aunque Skylar si lo hizo, logrando ver a las tortugas pelear con unos robots con un cerebro rosado en el pecho, los cuales salían corriendo cada vez que sus cuerpos metálicos eran derribados.

— ¿Son robots guerreros? - Los ninjas iban a atacar pero Karai los detuvo.

— Genial. - Skylar susurró para sí misma sin que nadie la escuchase.

— Esta ciudad es más interesante de lo que creí - Karai logró ver que Leonardo la había visto, y Skylar también lo vio, pero él no quitaba la vista de la hija de Destructor.

Sonrío como idiota y comenzó a destrozar a los robots, incluso los que sus hermanos ya tenían dominados, el iba haciéndose el héroe, y a "rescatarlos".

Cuando terminó de destrozar a los que tenía dominados el ninja de morado, dio unas cuantas volteretas, quedando en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de todo ese show, mirando de reojo a Karai.

Rapha al verlo también observó a Karai, enfadado. Skylar se acercó más, haciendo que el ninja de rojo la mirase también. La mirada de Raphael, al verla, se ablandó un poco, pero volvió a ser la misma de antes, recordando que eran enemigos.

Karai susurró un 'Volvamos' y todos la siguieron. Skylar dio un último vistazo a las tortugas y siguió a su líder. Volvieron a la sede el Pie, donde los ninjas se formaron con los otros mientras ellas dos subieron y entraron por la claraboya.

— Aaah, a la sirena le están saliendo piernas - Se burló Bradford de Xever por sus nuevas piernas metálicas.

— Por favor, guarda silencio. - Se volteó a ver al hombre-pez — Xever, listo para caminar - Apretó un botó rojo y el pescado logró caminar, pero a los 6 pasos se descontroló y comenzaron a moverse solas, haciendo que se cayera y las piernas le pegaran en la cara.

Bradford comenzó a reír.

— Arregla esto - Patada — O te arrancaré la cabeza - Xever sujetó el pie metálico, y Baxter apretó otra vez el botón rojo.

— Baxter Stockman - Lo llamó Destructor.

— Señor Destructor - Baxter se asustó al ver que su maestro estaba ahí parado y vio todo lo que pasó con Xever y sus piernas metálicas. — Eeeeeh, ¿Cuánto lleva ahí parado? -

— Lo suficiente para ver tu fracaso - Lo miró molesto — Se me está agotando la paciencia -

— Si señor, es que le falta fuerza al mecanismo de control - Se excusó el moreno.

— ¡Ya basta! - Gritó — Si él no camina pronto, tú tampoco lo harás - Comenzó a amenazarlo, mientras ambas chicas bajaban de la claraboya de un salto.

— Padre - Lo interrumpió Karai, haciendo que él se volteara a verla — Vimos a las tortugas peleando contra unos sujetos metálicos, pero eran como cerebros con forma de calamar en cuerpos de robots - Trató de explicar lo mas claro posible.

— Tu misión es destruirlos y encontrar a Splinter, todo lo demás es distracción -

— ¿Distracción? ¿Padre, no quieres saber lo que sucede? - Colocó su mano en la cadera — ¡Robots y criaturas! ¡Los discípulos de Splinter son tortugas mutantes! ¡Tus propios hombres se convirtieron en horribles adefesios! - Se cruzó de brazos — ¿No crees que hay que averiguar qué sucede? Hay cosas más importantes que tu venganza -

— ¡Nada es más importante! - Pasó por atrás de su hija y colocó su mano en el hombro — ¿Has olvidado lo que Hamato Yoshi me hizo? ¡A nosotros! - Se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda — Cada día que Splinter vive es una mancha que está ensuciando nuestro honor - Se volteó a verla — Concéntrate en tu misión, Karai. - Puso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de ella.

— Si, padre - Karai se dio la vuelta y se marchó, frente a la mirada de Skylar que estaba a un lado sin decir nada. Miró a su maestro y el asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que se podía marchar, y así lo hizo. Siguiendo a la hija de Saki.

:-:-:-:

— Sabías que el Clan del Pie nos vigilaba - Reprochó Raphael bloqueando a Leo, igual que él.

— ¡No el Pie! ¡Karai! - Corrigió él.

— ¡Karai es el Pie! - Leo quiso atacarlo con su katana, pero Rapha uso sus sais para detenerlo y quedar cara a cara con él.

— ¡Sabías que nos vigilaba y quisiste lucirte! - Volvió a reprochar, pero ahora más enfadado.

Leo se tiro al suelo de espaldas y arrojó a Raphael hacia el otro lado con sus piernas.

— Estaba demostrándole lo formidables que somos, yo sabía que no nos atacaría - Leo, ya de pie, sonrió un poco.

— ¡Claro que no! Estaba estudiando nuestros movimientos. Con el enemigo no coqueteas ¡acabas con él! - Raphael hablaba mientras se movía bajo la vista de Leo, ambos en posición de ataque.

— ¡No!, te equivocas sobre ella, tiene un lado bueno - Chocaron sus armas, haciendo que el metal sonara por todo el dojo.

— ¿A si? ¿Si eso es lo que crees por qué no se lo dijiste a todos? -

— ¡Porque ellos no lo entenderían! -

Rapha goleó a Leo y éste chocó contra la pared, el de rojo se acercó y colocó su brazo en el pecho del de azul.

— ¿Realmente crees que Mikey y Donnie no entenderían? - Lo pensó un segundo — ¿Tu crees que Donnie no lo entendería? - Se auto corrigió.

— Mira, yo sé lo que hago - Golpeó a Raphael y éste cayó lejos, sus armas terminaron en el suelo, así que se paró y se acercó a Leo para seguir con la lucha. Leo intentó golpear a Rapha, pero éste se agachó y lo derribó, comenzó a golpearlo pero Leo bloqueó con su brazo, volvió a pegarle logrando que Rapha se bajara de él, luego se subió a él por la espalda y sus brazos terminaron en el cuello del de rojo. — Debes confiar en mi -

— ¿Por qué debería? -

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? - La voz del maestro Splinter resonó en el dojo, haciendo que ambos adolescentes mutantes se separaran y pararan.

— Nada importante - Miró al de rojo — ¿No Rapha? -

Raphael se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

— Si - Se marchó, pechando a su hermano de paso.

Se fue a su habitación y se encerró un rato para poder desahogarse con Spike.

— No lo entiendo Spike, ¿por qué no le dije al maestro Splinter lo de Karai? Debí hacerlo, ella es nuestra enemiga. - Miró a la pequeña tortuga, que mordió un pedazo de su lechuga — Tal vez me puse en su lugar, digo... nosotros no tenemos oportunidad de conocer chicas y todo eso... es algo bueno que Leo se ilusione con que ella sea buena y así poder salir con ella, creo... si yo estuviera en su lugar, y me pasara lo mismo con la chica del tejado... - Spike lo miró, y Rapha se sonrojó un poco — ¿Qué? No me gusta ¿si?, era solo un ejemplo, yo no soy como Leo... jamás me gustaría nuestra enemiga, y menos si tratan de matarnos... - Spike giró un poco la cabeza — Bueno, si, la dejé ir en vez de acabar con ella... pero es diferente... ella es diferente... diablos estoy sonando como Leo, ¿Qué voy a hacer? - Raphael se acostó con sus manos en la cara. — No creo que me guste... osea, ella es linda, tiene unos ojos hermosos, pecas adorables, un cabello hermoso, y lucha bastante bien... pero - Spike lo miró levantando el lugar donde deberían estar sus cejas — ¡Cállate, Spike! ¡Te dije que no me gusta! - Se cruzó de brazos, intentando convencerse a sí mismo que aquella chica no provocaba nada en él, pero la realidad era otra, esa chica que él desconocía el nombre provocaba algo en él, y aunque era algo insignificante por ahora, a Raphel no le gustaba nada esa idea.

:-:-:-:

 ** _Punto de Vista Skylar_**

Al fin tengo un día normal en mi vida. Desde que papá firmó el acuerdo con Destructor y me hice su discípula todos los días me levantaban a las seis de la mañana para entrenar, luego iba al instituto, llegaba a casa, comía, entrenaba, hacía deberes, entrenaba, dormía y luego salía otra vez a buscar a las tortugas, llevó una semana casi haciendo esto y ya estoy harta. El Pie me hizo dejar de hacer todo lo que me gusta, ya casi no puedo jugar al fútbol americano en el instituto, y soy la mariscal de campo. Con el hockey lo mismo, lo dejé por esta semana y ya me quitan el lugar de campeona por un tal Casey Jones. Dejé a mi antiguo sensei, el que antes trabajaba con mi madre. Es un gran maestro y sus enseñanzas y entrenamientos son muy diferentes a los de Destructor.

Son las siete de la mañana, me levanto con pereza pues hoy es lunes y toda la paja ir al instituto. Fui hasta mi ropero y saqué ropa para ponerme, luego me bañé con agua fría para estar despejada todo el día, me vestí con un pantalón de jean azul, mis botas negras de siempre, una remera blanca de tirantes y unas de cuello abierto de color rojo y mangas hasta cuatro dedos de mis codos. Me peiné dejando mi cabello suelto. Mi delineado de siempre, me lavé los dientes y por último pero lo mas importante de todo, me miré al espejo, a ver como estaba. Todo bien, salvó mi marca de nacimiento que se veía, era un corazón medio deforme en mi hombro derecho. Suspiré, por suerte no se veía mucho gracias al pelo.

Salí del baño y dejé mi pijama sobre mi cama, luego me acerqué a mi escritorio, agarré mi mochila y guardé lo indispensable para un aburrido lunes: celular, cargador, auriculares, una sudadera por si refresca, un cuadernillo, lapicera, ropa deportiva, y por último mi 'set' de maquillaje, el cual era solo una cartuchera llena de pintura, delineadores, rímel, base y esas cosas. Pero solo porque hoy entrenaría fútbol, y me bañaría, y no hay ganas de que vean mi cara desmaquillada.

Antes de salir, tomé mi cadena, bueno, la de mi madre antes de irse. Es un corazón plateado, nada caro, una baratija que le regaló mi padre cuando se conocieron.

Puse mi mochila en mi hombro derecho y bajé para desayunar. Cuando llegué a la cocina, ya estaban mis tres hermanos, jugando como siempre, haciéndose bromas entre ellos. Cuando llegué yo, Nicolás me miró mientras masticaba una tostada.

— Miren, la chica ninja al fin desayuna con nosotros - Rodé los ojos mientras ponía el pan en el tostador.

— Ja ja ja, que gracioso Nico - Saqué un jugo del refrigerador.

— ¿Sky, me prestas tu katana? Unos amigos vendrán a casa hoy después del colegio y quiero enseñarles unos movimientos - Jonathan, mi hermano menor de 9 años, me miró casi rogándome.

— ¿Papá sabe que la usarás? - Papá no vendría hasta las tres de la tarde mas o menos, y Jhonny solo con sus amigos y una katana no era muy buena idea.

— No - Desilusionado.

— Entonces no - Concluí, aunque era obvio que la agarraría de todas formas, pero para mi suerte la deje ayer en el dojo.

— Ah, Sky -

— ¿Qué quieres, Kevin? - Pregunté mientras sacaba la tostada y le ponía queso en crema sobre ella. Kevin es mi hermano mellizo. Mis tres hermanos tienen cabello castaño y ojos verdes, son como una copia de mi padre, en cambio yo soy una copia de mi madre, ojos anaranjados y pelo rojizo.

— El tema que hablamos el otro día... ¿Lo harás hoy verdad? - A Kevin le gusta April desde que comenzaron las clases mas o menos, y como ella está en mi clase quiere que le pregunte qué piensa de él, y esas bobadas.

— Si, Kevin, si lo haré - Mordí mi tostada mientras con la otra mano usaba mi celular. En eso me acordé que tenía que llevar la laptop hoy a clases para una presentación oral en historia. Subí casi corriendo mientras comía la tostada, tomé mi computadora y bajé, la guardé en la mochila que estaba en mi silla de la mesa y agarré mi jugo de manzana. Volví a colgarme la mochila y a agarrar mi celular, con la misma mano donde lo tenía, agarré mis llaves y mi skate que estaba a un lado de la puerta del patio.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve? - Propuso Nico, el cual llevaría a Jhonny a su colegio y a Kevin al instituto donde él también estudiaba.

— No, conduces como un loco - Bromeé aunque era verdad — Nos vemos - Le di un beso en la frente a Jhonny, que se lo borró al instante y salí, me subí al Skate y me dirigí al instituto mientras tomaba mi jugo, puse mi celular en mi bolsillo trasero y conecté los auriculares a él, poniéndome uno en el oído derecho.

Por fin un día normal en mi vida, y como siempre, un día normal en mi vida no es normal si no me choco con...

— ¡Mathias! - Le grité, pero ya era tarde, chocamos y caí sobre él.

— Tienes que mirar por dónde vas, enana - Se paró y me ayudó a pararme.

— Y tu tienes que dejar de caminar por la calle, siempre me chocas. Ya te lo dije, para caminar está la vereda -

Mathias es mi mejor amigo desde que soy una niña, nos conocimos gracias a que su padre es compañero de mi padre, entrenamos juntos, él vive a la vuelta de mi casa, estamos en el mismo instituto, siempre en el mismo salón salvo este año, el juega fútbol americano, bueno... él es una parte muy importante en mi vida, aunque ya no lo vea mucho gracias al clan del Pie.

Le golpeé el hombro amistosamente y caminamos juntos al instituto, entramos y nos despedimos, ya que nuestros horarios no coincidían en ninguna clase. Cuando entré me dirigí a mi asiento y dejé mi mochila apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, saqué mi computadora y abrí el programa donde tenía lista mi presentación.

— ¡Hey, Walker! - Uno de los jugadores de fútbol americano me llamó, yo me volteé a verlo, era Jack y sus descerebrados amigos, todos vestidos con la chaqueta de su equipo de fútbol, donde yo era capitana.

— ¿Qué quieres, Jack? - Me crucé de brazos, ese chico quiere conmigo desde hace un año ya, y es agobiante que siempre ande molestándome.

— Chica mala, me gusta eso - Puso una cara seductora mientras se acercaba a mi, yo puse mi mano en su cara y lo alejé, mientras sus amigos se reían. — Bien, comprendo. Solo quería pedirte que vinieras conmigo a la fiesta de Brown, ya sabes, tu, yo, mi auto, de noche, tu de vestido, solos - Me guiñó el ojo.

— Agh - El asco que sentía se notó en ese 'agh', que sonó por toda la clase, al igual que su propuesta, y mis compañeros soltaron una risilla. — Mira Jack, iría contigo a la fiesta, pero... - Toqué su hombro — No salgo con descerebrados, perdón - Dije como chiste, y todo el mundo se rió. Jack me miro con unas inmensas ganas de golpearme, pero no podía por dos razones: primero porque me vieron mas de una vez pelearme con uno que otro idiota de la clase, segundo, quedaba mal si él que es prácticamente un gorila me golpeaba a mi, que era un fideo al lado de él.

La profesora entró y ordenó que todos se sentaran en sus lugares, pasó la lista y me hizo pasar al frente para dar mi clase oral.

:-:-:-:

Luego de la aburrida clase de Historia, me fui al baño de chicas para cambiarme e ir a entrenar, y me encontré con April O'Neil junto con Irma, no era amiga de ninguna, pero le debía el favor a mi hermano así que me acerqué y le hablé cuando Irma entró a un vestidor a cambiarse.

— ¿O'Neil, qué onda? - Me apoyé en la mesada donde estaban las piletas, al lado de ella que se miraba al espejo para ver cómo le quedaba la ropa deportiva.

— Hola Skylar, ¿qué pasa? - Era dulce, eso lo sabía, Kevin habla toooodo el tiempo de ella.

— Nada, solo quería saludarte - Ella solo sonrió, pensé un segundo que decir, de seguro quedaría pegada, pero era por mi hermano — Oye, ¿conoces a mi hermano, verdad? -

— Si, Kevin, es un gran chico, estuvimos juntos el año pasado y lee conmigo en la biblioteca a veces, ¿por qué? -

— ¿Qué opinas sobre él? - Ignoré su pregunta.

— Am... bueno, es un gran amigo, es inteligente, gracioso, me cae bien, no sé... ¿por qué? - Volvió a preguntar.

— ¿Saldrías con él? - Volví a ignorar su pregunta.

— Saldría con él... pero solo como amigos, no me interesa nadie por ahora... ¿por qué? - Preguntó por tercera vez, y yo la ignoré, me quedé pensando cómo decirle eso a Kevin. Agarré mi ropa y entré al vestidor donde estaba Irma, que ya había salido.

 _"_ _Estúpida April, ¿Ahora como le digo a mi hermano que la chica que le gusta lo ve solo como amigos? esto lo lastimará mucho. ¿Qué hago? Le puedo mentir, eso haría que empeoren las cosas... Tal vez pueda presentarle a alguien para que salga... pero ¿quién?, no tengo muchas amigas, solo amigos... ¿Karai? No, lo mataría, o me mataría... Debo pensar, pero luego, el entrenador ya se puso a gritar otra vez"_

Skylar salió del vestidor y se juntó con su clase en la cancha de fútbol, mientras en la de al lado estaba la otra clase y pudo ver como su hermano se le quedaba viendo a April.

— Walker, ¿está escuchándome? - Me gritó el entrenador.

— ¿Eh? - Estaba distraída, y eso no le gustaba para nada al profesor de gimnasia.

— 40 vueltas a la cancha, Walker, ¡Ya, ya! - Fuckme.

:-:-:-:

Por fin había sonado el timbre de salida, pero para mi desgracia me tuve que quedar más rato en la clase de gimnasia gracias a estar distraída pensando en el asunto de Kevin. Me quedé casi una hora, pero no solo gimnasia, también tenía un partido amistoso entre mi clase y la clase de Kevin, el cual me lo perdí y tuve un castigo por eso, que fue quedarme mas rato, luego tenía que ayudar a Silvana, la vieja de la biblioteca a arreglar unas cosas con cajas pesadas que ella no podía levantar, encima mañana tendría que ir temprano a ayudarla con unas cosas, en fin, cuando terminé me fui a duchar, me vestí, me maquillé, me peiné y salí corriendo del instituto, eran como las cuatro de la tarde, casi las cinco, estaba muerta de hambre y todavía debía sacar a pasear a Kira.

¡Qué increíble!, un día que tengo suerte y Destructor tiene una reunión importante, dejándome el día libre... y me castigan dos veces, ¡Perfecto!.

Tiré mi skate al suelo y me subí a él para llegar más rápido a casa, entré, tranqué la puerta, dejé las llaves en el llavero, fui a la cocina, agarré un paquete de galletas y fui a la sala, donde encontré una carta de Nicolás:

 _"Enana, salí con Karina, Kevin dijo que se quedaría en la casa de uno de sus amigos. Jhonny se quedará en casa con sus amigos y luego se irá a la casa de Lukas a dormir, y papá dijo que llegará tarde. Nos vemos. Pd: Jonathan está en tu habitación."_

Abrí los ojos como platos, dejé la carta en el sofá y el paquete de galletas también. Subí corriendo y me encontré con Jonathan junto con tres de sus amigos jugando con mis brasiares rellenados por ellos con medias, saltando en mi cama y revisando todo.

— ¡Jonathan! -

— ¡Corran! - Él y sus amigos salieron corriendo, arrojando mi ropa al aire. Un brasier me cayó en la cabeza. Que desgracia este día. Suspiré. Escuché como la puerta de entrada se cerraba de golpe.

Harta de todo comencé a juntar mi ropa, la guardé en el cajón, y luego guardé los diarios, ya no los usaba, al menos por ahora. Antes los usaba para anotar cosas que me pasaban y no podía hablarlas con nadie, ahora ya no es necesario.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio y saqué la llave de mi habitación, desde ahora en adelante tengo que trancar con llave, pues no es la primera vez que Jonathan hace algo así. Salí, cerré la puerta y bajé, agarré otra vez el paquete de galletas y seguí comiendo, saqué el celular de mi mochila y lo puse en mi bolsillo, agarré la correa de Kira y la fui a buscar al patio.

Salimos a dar una vuelta en la manzana, que eso llevó como 20 minutos. Ya se estaba oscureciendo, y como estaría sola un rato más, fui a mi habitación dispuesta a ver una película, pero sonó mi celular.

 _"Tenemos una misión, tienes que venir, Walker"_

Obviamente era Karai. Mi día era una porquería literal, así que ¿qué mas da?. Me puse mi traje, me hice una coleta y salí por la ventana.

 _ **Fin Punto de Vista Skylar**_

:-:-:-:

Leonardo se encontraba solo en un edificio, mas bien, en el edificio donde conoció a Karai, sus hermanos y él se habían separado para cubrir más terreno y poder volver antes a casa, si algo sucedía se comunicarían por el T-Phone.

Bostezó. Pero aún así pudo oír un golpe minúsculo atrás de él, sacó sus sables, se volteó y se encontró a Karai.

— ¿Cómo es que sabría que vendrías? - Irónico.

— Porque no sabes ocultarte de mi - Dijo suave mientras se paraba sobre una de esas cosas de agua.

— Igual que anoche - La hizo recordar, pues todo ese show que había armado no sería en vano.

— Ah, ¿estabas ahí? no me di cuenta, pero vi a un grupo de robots, ¿De qué se trataba? -

— Se trataba de que son muy peligrosos, aléjate de ellos - Le ordenó como si le fuera a hacer caso.

— Creo que ya me agradan - ... — Algo más está pasando, ¿qué es? - Su voz, suave y dulce, cambió a una enfadada y seria.

— No sé si deba decírtelo, Raphael dice que no confíe en ti -

— Tal vez tenga razón - Saltó hasta donde se encontraba Leo, el cual guardó un sable — Tarde o temprano voy a destruirte - Sacó su sable y comenzaron a luchar.

— No creo que lo hagas - Leo la esquivó.

Karai rió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué crees que es esto? - Giró su sable repetidas veces ágilmente y volvió a acercarse para chocar armas. Entre tanto golpe intentó patear su cara, pero Leo esquivaba muy bien.

— Creo que estás pidiendo ayuda - Leo bloqueó varias veces el sable de Karai, que retrocedió un poco — Creo que quieres salir del clan del Pie, y yo puedo ayudarte - Karai rió nuevamente.

— Eres adorable, tonto, pero adorable - Lo atacó otra vez, y Leo retrocedió.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tu crees que soy...? - Karai intentó golpearlo con su sable otra vez, Leo apenas y pudo bloquearla, y ella comenzó a saltar por los tejados, hasta que Leo la alcanzó y se colocó frente a ella — ¿Lo que te gusta es jugar? Puedo aceptarlo, pero quiero tu palabra de que no atacarás a mis hermanos -

— Sabes que no puedo hacerlo - Karai gritó al igual que Leo, antes de que sus sables chocaran y permanecieran así mientras los dos hacían fuerza.

— Pues te diré algo... si tu les haces daño, yo te haré daño a ti, ¿me escuchaste? - Karai lo empujó y comenzó a dar volteretas hasta llegar al borde del edificio.

— Fuerte y claro - Dio una última vuelta y cayó al suelo. Leo corrió hacia ella, pero ya no estaba. Guardó su sable y se disponía a irse, pero...

— Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabías? - Se giró otra vez y, del otro lado del edificio había una chica vestida igual que Karai, con armadura color carmesí, y el cabello en una coleta alta y floja, apoyada en la pared.

— ¿Quién eres? - Leo iba a sacar su sable.

— No vine a luchar contigo - Leo desconfió pero no sacó su arma.

— ¿Entonces? - Se acercó un poco a ella para verla mejor.

— Entonces vine a decirte que eres un idiota al caer tan fácil en el juego de Karai, fuiste una presa muy fácil y vengo a decírtelo para que no seas tan ciego y no te lastimen - La chica lo miraba, seria y cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Y tu qué sabes? -

— Vamos Leonardo, ¿En serio crees que hay bondad en ella? ¡Es discípula de Destructor! - Leo agachó la mirada.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que me lastimen? No me conoces, somos enemigos también, deberías querer matarme -

— Tu y tu familia no me hicieron daño, no veo porque tenga que matarlos, solo estoy en el Pie porque Destructor me está haciendo un enorme favor... Y te lo dije porque uno de tus hermanos... digamos que le debo una, y esta es mi manera de devolverle el favor -

— ¿Qué? -

— Tu hermano, el de rojo. Luchamos y me venció, pero en vez de acabar conmigo, se marchó - Se acercó a él — Eso es algo bueno, Leonardo. Sus corazones están llenos de bondad y es admirable, pero no hay que ser tan ciego, las personas saben engañar muy bien, y mas a las que tienen un corazón de oro como ustedes. -

La kunoichi se iba a marchar.

— ¿Qué favor te está haciendo Destructor? - Preguntó volteando a verla.

Ella suspiró.

— Está buscando a una persona muy importante para mi, ella... desapareció hace un tiempo -

— Lo lamento -

— No lo hagas - Siguió caminando hacia donde antes había saltado Karai. — Hazme un favor, y dale las gracias a tu hermano de mi parte -

— ¿Cómo te llamas? -

Ella sonrió y lo volteó a ver.

— Skylar - Se lanzó al igual que Karai, dejando al de azul solo en el tejado.

:-:-:-:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a hablarles sobre ella? - Raphael seguía a su hermano rumbo a la cocina.

— No hace falta, tuve una charla con ella y va a dejarnos en paz - Siguió caminando, aunque Raphael se paró.

— Si claro, los villanos siempre se retratan cuando se los pides, le enviaré un mensaje al Kraang para ver si deja de mutar cosas - Se cruzó de brazos, con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Leo lo miró, iba a abrir la cortina de la cocina, pero antes...

— Skylar te agradece por lo que hiciste por ella en el tejado, la otra noche - Leo entró a la cocina sin dejar que Raphael dijera nada.

Estaba sorprendido. ¿Skylar? ¿Así se llamaba la chica de la otra noche?. Un momento... ¿Leo la conocía? ¿Ella le había contado lo que pasó?. Muchas preguntas se agrupaban en su cabeza, preguntas que después vería cómo responderlas.

Entró a la cocina donde se encontraba Leo, Donnie con su computadora, y Mikey revisando la heladera.

— Bien chicos, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Omelette-pizza o Pizza-omelette? -

— ¿Y cual es la diferencia? -

— Está bien, no puedo engañarlos - Mikey sacó un bould con huevos. En ese momento los T-Phone de los 4 sonaron al mismo tiempo.

— Oigan, ¿acaba de resibir un mensaje de April? -

— Si/mjm -

— ¿Y el suyo también dice que la está atacando una señora? - Donnie alzó una ceja.

— Mjm/Así es/Si -

— ¿Eso se considera como una emergencia? -

— Eso creo - ... — ¡Muévanse! -

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el instituto Roosevelt, al entrar no había nadie.

— ¡Genial!, ¡Así que así son las escuelas! - Mikey miraba a su alrededor impresionado.

Pasaron por una máquina la cual comenzó a sonar, ganándose que Raphael le clavara el sai repetidas veces.

— Oye, me siento tonto - Dijo el de rojo al ver a una inofensiva mujer parada de espaldas frente a ellos.

— April debería saber que los celulares son solo para emergencias - La palabra 'April' hizo que los ojos de la señora se activaran como si le hubiesen apretado el botón de encendido, giró completamente su cabeza.

— ¿April O-O'niel? -

— ¡Conejos de alcantarilla! - Los cuatro se prepararon para atacar.

— Aaaah - La mujer separó sus brazos por los codos y lanzó dos misiles hacia las tortugas, obviamente era un kraang.

Los chicos saltaron y terminaron en la escalera.

— ¡Leo, creo que esto cuenta como una... - Mikey no terminó porque Leo completó la oración.

— ¡Una emergencia! ¡Lo sé! -

La mujer saltó entre medio de ellos, rompiendo el pasamanos de madera. Raphael iba a clavarle el sai, pero ella puso su mano y quedó ahí clavado. Revoleó a Rapha por el aire y le arrojó sobre uno de los estantes, comenzó a tirarle hojas que se clavaban en la pared, las cuales Raphael esquivaba y usaba algunas para subir. Así logró saltar hasta una cosa colgada en el techo, cortó la cuerda y iba a caer sobre el kraang, pero éste saltó y cayó parada como araña, se incorporó y tenía a las cuatro tortugas frente a él... o ella.

— Bien chicos, pongamos a esta antigüedad de vuelta en la vitrina - Los tres hermanos menores soltaron un suspiro de fastidio.

— Leo, a veces escucharte, literalmente duele -

Dos misiles fueron disparados nuevamente hacia ellos, pero Raphael le dio a los dos con sus shurikens, haciendo que explotaran.

Donatello y Leonardo corrieron hacia el kraang, se impulsaron con la pared y lograron cortarle ambos brazos al robot. Y ya de paso se le cayó la máscara.

— ¡Mikey! ¡Agua del bebedero! - Ordenó Leo al de naranja, éste se giró a ver lo que su hermano le decía.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡La escuela lo tiene todo! - Con sus manos señaló al objeto, como si fuera la maravilla mas grande del mundo.

— ¡No! ¡Rocíala! - Se aclaró Leo para que entendiera mejor.

— ¡Ah! - Mikey apretó el botón para que saliera agua, la que le dio en la cara al robot Kraang e hizo corto circuito, cayendo al suelo.

— ¡April, ¿En donde estas?! - Tras de Donnie salió April dando un portazo a la puerta del armario del conserje. Se acercó a los chicos y le dio una patada a la cabeza del robot.

— ¡Y quédate así! - Puso su mano en el hombro de Donnie — Muchas gracias - Donatello se sonrojo levemente y extendió sus brazos para abrazar a la chica, que lo miró con cara rara, así que el ninja de violeta para disimular le revolvió el cabello.

— No tienes porque agradecer -

— ¿Qué puede ser esa cosa? - April, Donnie y Leo se acercaron a ver al robot

— Parece un Kraangdroide, pero sin el kraang -

— Dijo que era del proyecto gnómico mundial -

— Woow ¿Y cómo sabía el kraang que enviaste tu saliva al proyecto gnómico mundial? - Mikey tenía la parte de la cara del robot en su cara. Rapha se volteó a verlo y se asustó, por lo cual golpeó a Mikey y la máscara salió volando.

— El Kraang debió entrar en su sistema, quien sabe que información estará robando -

— April tu ponte a salvo en las alcantarillas - La peliroja asintió — Iremos a ver el proyecto gnómico mundial -

— Primero hay que acabar con las panteras de High Sye Hi, según este cartelón se lo merecen - Mikey señaló un enorme cartel con un vikingo con su pie sobre una pantera.

:-:-:-:

— Repíteme porqué Destructor quiere que sigamos a las tortugas - Skylar y Karai seguían con cautela a los cuatro reptiles, bueno, mas o menos. — ¿Qué no te dijo que solo quería acabar con ellos y que no le interesaba nada mas? -

— Tu solo cállate y sígueme -

Las tortugas habían llegado hasta su destino, pero había una puerta trancada.

— ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? -

— Déjenmelo a mi - Donnie sacó uno de sus inventos para destrabar puertas, y sus hermanos suspiraron con fastidio.

— No puede ser - Se quejó Leo.

Donatello se arrodillo frente a la puerta, y comenzó a presionar botones para abrirla, pero Raphael se le acercó...

— Yo también sé cómo hacerlo - ...y la pateó, logrando abrirla. Mikey se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hasta Donnie, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Solo se paró y entró junto a su hermano menor, sin notar la presencia de dos kunoichis en el tejado de enfrente.

Caminaban con sigilo, por un pasillo bastante extraño.

— ¿Saben? Para ser un laboratorio humano, este lugar está muy kraangui - Dijo Mikey que iba atrás observando toda la 'decoración'.

— Yo creo que los Kraang son el proyecto gnómico mundial - Se puso a pensar Leo, que iba al frente.

Cuando el pasillo se terminó, lograron ver a dos kraang vigilando la zona. Mikey se les acercó por atrás.

—Booyakashaa - le susurró a ambos, que intentaron dispararle, pero Donnie los golpeó con su Bo, y los encerró en una de las cápsulas que había libre ahí.

Los cerebros quisieron salir y se pegaron al vidrio, Raphael se les acercó y los señaló con el dedo.

— Jueguen ahí como hermanitos - Se burló.

— ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Leo mirando las otras cápsulas.

— Parece que están recolectando el ADN de toda la fauna y flora de la Tierra - Explicó el genio del grupo.

— ¿Qué? - Leo incrédulo.

— Haciendo bloques, amigo, luego te hablaré de ciencia - Mikey, queriéndose hacer el genio.

— ¿Qué estarán haciendo con todo ese ADN? - Se preguntó Donnie.

— Sea lo que sea, no puede ser bueno - ... — Destruyamos este lugar - Ordenó.

— Ah, ¿Dónde está Rapha? -

— ¡Te tengo! - Escucharon a Raphael desde arriba, seguido de un golpe.

— ¡Karai! - Gritó Leo al verla bajo el agarre de Raphael.

— ¿Karaqué? - Donnie no entendía nada.

— ¿Te creíste muy sigilosa? - Se burló Raphael, pero no le duró mucho, Karai le dobló la muñeca, le pegó con su espalda, se paró y lo golpeó contra el suelo, dejando su pie sobre él.

— Tengo mis momentos - Raphael se enfureció ante eso y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

— ¡Rapha! ¡Karai! ¡Ya basta! - Les ordenó Leo, pero ninguno les hizo caso, así que subió a detenerlos.

— ¡Díganme qué está sucediendo aquí! - Les gritó Donnie, y luego miro a Mikey — ¿Porqué la conocen? -

— ¡Si! ¿Porqué la conocemos? - ... — Espera... ¿La conocemos? - Donnie frunció el ceño.

— ¿Así que esto es lo que convierte a la gente en monstruos? Dime, ¿Cómo funciona? - Karai bloqueaba el ataque de los sais de Raphael con la armadura de su antebrazo.

— Inclínate un poco más y te lo demostraré - Propuso Raphael. Karai hizo fuerza con su antebrazo, logrando bajar los sais de Raphael y darle un cabezazo. El ninja rojo cayó al suelo desde lo alto de un contenedor de mutágeno, Karai se tiró para seguir luchando con él.

Sus armas iban a chocar con la katana de ella, pero choco con la katana de su hermano, al igual que la katana de Karai.

— Ya basta, van a disparar... - Ambos ninjas retrocedieron con fuerza, haciendo que Leo pierda el equilibrio y cayera sobre un teclado táctil, apretando un botón sin querer y sonara una alarma — ...uno de esos - completó lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Qué haces, Leo? ¡Estás protegiéndola! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Ella es de los malos! - Raphael miró a Karai.

— ¡No lo es! - Gritó Leo.

— Si lo soy - Contradijo Karai, acercándose amenazadoramente a Raphael, pero comenzaron a llegar kraang en la planta de arriba y en la que se encontraban ellos, formados como soldados y luego se voltearon a ellos.

— Los que no están autorizados por la autoridad de kraang para estar en este lugar, serán destruidos por Kraang en este lugar - Uno de ellos habló.

— Este día continúa mejorando - Habló Karai mientras las tortugas se colocaban en posición de ataque.

Los kraang comenzaron a disparar, Karai derribo a bastantes sin usar su sable. Leo, que estaba bloqueando con sus katanas el ataque de una de las armas kraang le habló a Raphael que estaba detrás de él destrozando un kraang.

— ¡Ves! ¡Está de nuestro lado! -

— ¿Si escuchaste lo que dijiste? - Karai pasó corriendo delante de él.

— Me agrada tu hermano, Leo - Corrió y cortó a tres Kraang por la mitad. — Es casi tan entretenido como tu -

— Cuando esto termine te mostraré que tanto puedo entretenerte - Le habló el de rojo con una mano Kraang clavada en su sai.

— Llegan los Kraang para proporcionar la ayuda que fue solicitada por kraang - Uno de los Kraang llegó subido a una máquina que al parecer disparaba un láser gigante.

— ¡Nos atraparon! - Gritó Leo

— No, los atraparon - Una voz femenina llamó la atención de todos, pero sorprendentemente no era Karai, era una chica castaña que Donnie y Mikey desconocían totalmente. — ¿Qué pasa si hago... - puso su mano sobre uno de los botones, dispuesta a apretarlo — esto? -

— ¡No! - Le gritó Rapha.

— ¡No hagas eso! - Le gritó Leo.

— ¡Otra más! - Gritó Mikey con las manos en la cabeza.

— Desenlace altamente indeseable - Habló un Kraang.

— Tendré que hacerlo - Sin dudarlo, Skylar apretó el botón, y todos los ADN se comenzaron a mezclar en el gran tanque de mutageno.

Todos miraron el humo que salía, esperándose lo peor. Unos tentáculos salieron llevándose consigo unos pocos Kraang, intentaron llevarse a Skylar, pero ella dio unas volteretas y se quedó al lado de Karai.

Aquella cosa gigante parecía ser un pulpo con enormes ojos y partes de otros animales. Cuando salió del tanque soltó un maullido adorable.

— Aww, es un encanto - Mikey se enterneció con él. Pero al segundo le salió una enorme boca y un gruñido aterrador, intentó comerse a las tortugas pero lo esquivaron, así que se dirigió a los kraang con le enorme máquina que le estaban disparando y los derribó.

— Que horrible cosa - Skylar se asqueó.

— ¿Qué nombre debo ponerle a esto? - Gritó Mikey.

— Buena pregunta - Le dijo Karai, subió la parte superior de un kraang a su espalda y Skylar se acercó a ella — Bueno, adiós - Ambas saltaron hacia la puerta de salida, dispuestas a irse.

— ¿No van a ayudarnos? ¡Todo esto es culpa suya! - Les gritó Leo a ambas.

— Dejaremos que los héroes lo hagan - Le respondió Karai.

 _"Héroes"_ Pensó Skylar, esto no era lo que ella quería, no era una villana. Estaba entrenada para hacer el bien, no para condenar a unas pobres criaturas que nunca le hicieron daño a nadie y solo intentaban salvar la ciudad.

— ¡Confié en ti! - Volvió a gritar Leo. Esas palabras le dolieron un poco a Skylar, a pesar de que no eran para ella, se sintió tocada de alguna manera.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Te equivocaste! ¿No? - Karai se marchó, y Skylar sin otra opción la siguió. Mientras corrían por los pasillos Skylar no podía dejar de pensar que estaba haciendo mal en irse cuando la creación de esa cosa era su culpa.

— Karai... - la llamó y esta se volteó — Debemos ayudarlos - La hija de Destructor rió.

— Ellos son los héroes, no nosotras, Skylar -

— ¡Pero es nuestra culpa!... Es mi culpa... -

— Si quieres quedarte hazlo, pero ten en claro que tendrás problemas por eso, yo volveré a la sede - Karai se marchó por donde vino. Mientras Skylar se encontraba en una situación difícil. ¿Irse y quedarse con la culpa de todo e ir en contra de sus principios o quedarse y arriesgarse a que Destructor se enfadara con ella y dejara de buscar a su madre, o incluso que le hiciera daño a su familia?.

Cerró los puños y miró de reojo el pasillo por donde vino.

Aquella bestia pulpo gigante agarró a Raphael por el pie con uno de sus tentáculos, envolviéndolo con el, pero el ninja de rojo logró zafarse.

— Buen intento pulpopon - Le gritó, pero el enorme pulpo lo golpeó con su tentáculo, haciendo que se dé contra una pared.

— No, no, llamémosle 'pulpo gigante ojos de gelatina' - Mikey se decepcionó solo de aquel nombre tan malo — Solo digámosle Justin - Por estar tan distraído buscando el 'nombre ideal' para aquella bestia, esta lo golpeó en el estómago contra una pared, dejándolo sin aire. A Raphael lo golpeó con su tentáculo contra el piso y el pobre de Donnie terminó electrocutándose.

Leo miró a su alrededor.

— Rapha tiene razón, esto es mi culpa - Leo miró a la bestia, pero su mirada se desvió al ver a Skylar en la puerta por la que antes se había ido ella y Karai. La chica lo miró y dio un salto hasta donde estaba él.

— No, esto es mi culpa. Saca a tus hermanos de aquí, yo acabaré con eso - Leo iba a negarse, pero ella ya estaba corriendo hacia Justin, esquivando los rayos que lanzaba de sus ojos, lo golpeó un par de veces, pero rebotaba, así que aprovechó que él la subió a su tentáculo, para trepar y quedar detrás de él, donde se encontraba la máquina que la había creado. — Oye cosa fea - Lo llamó mientras lo apuntaba con un sable de Leo, que él no se había dado cuenta que le había quitado — Esto termina ahora - Justin le disparó aquel rayo de sus ojos a la katana de Leo, Skylar la juntó sobre su cabeza la katana de la tortuga y la suya, y luego la clavó en la máquina. Ésta hizo cortocircuito y Justin terminó prendiéndose fuego, y desintegrándose en una nube de humo.

— Woow - Dijeron los tres mayores al ver a la chica.

— ¡Ja! ¿Te gustó, Justin? - Le gritó Mikey victorioso, pero al sentir que el lugar se derrumbaba Leo dio la orden de salir.

Una vez fuera Donnie le estaba vendando el brazo a Skylar con la misma tela de la manga de este, al parecer un poco de fuego la había quemado, pero no era nada grave.

— Ya está, en unos pocos días estarás mejor - Informó el genio.

—Gracias, Kev... Donatello - Agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

— Llámame Donnie - Sonrió el también amistosamente.

— Oigan no comprendo, ¿Ella es de los malos? - Mikey no entendía nada.

Los cuatro miraron a la chica, que solo suspiró.

— Miren, somos enemigos, algún día acabaremos en una lucha donde nosotros acabemos con ustedes, o ustedes acaben con nosotros, no debemos encariñarnos, ni nada parecido - Habló secamente.

— ¿Porqué nos salvaste entonces? - Preguntó Donnie. Skylar miró a Raphael.

— Favor devuelto... además, la creación de Justin fue mi culpa... pero no se fíen mucho, mañana volveremos a ser enemigos y acabaremos con ustedes - Se paró y retrocedió hasta el borde del tejado — Nos vemos, tortugas - Les guiñó el ojo y saltó de espaldas.

— Así que... - comenzó Mikey hablando después de unos segundos de silencio.

— Creemos que _alguien_ debería decir algo - Completó Donatello mirando al de azul, igual que los otros dos. Leo solo suspiró. Les prometió a sus hermanos menor que cuando llegaran a la alcantarilla les explicará todo frente al maestro Splinter así no debía explicarlo dos veces. Y así lo hizo.

— Debí haberles hablado antes de Karai, pero realmente creí que ella podía ser buena, y yo creo que... la verdad... me gustaba - Le giró la cabeza hacia el costado — Adelante, ríanse -

— Leo, ¿cómo pudiste confiar en ella? -

— ¿Cómo pudiste no confiárnoslo a nosotros? -

— Me equivoqué, en verdad lo siento - Se disculpó apenado

— Traté de advertirle - Anunció la peliroja

— ¿También tu? - Raphael estaba con el semblante molesto.

El maestro Splinter dio unos pasos hacia donde estaba su hijo mayor, que al verlo agachó un poco la mirada, mas apenado que antes.

— Leonardo, no eres el primer joven, o tortuga, que hace el papel de tonto por una chica... - Comenzó a hablar la vieja rata.

— Ahí tienes a Donnie - Le dijo Mikey a su padre, recibiendo un golpe del ninja de antifaz violeta.

— Sin embargo... - continúo hablando Splinter — Si esa chica es una kunoichi al servicio de tu enemigo es un error que no puedes cometer... -

— Hai, Sensei -

— El engaño es el arma más poderos de un ninja, y parece que Karai, lo domina -

— Lo sé, no confiaré en ella, ahora lo sé -

— Bien, debes aprender de tus errores - Splinter iba a marcharse.

— Gracias por entender y por no enfadarte -

— ¿Quién dice que no me enfadé? - Splinter golpeó el pie de Leo con su bastón, dejándolo lloriqueando.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Skylar? - Preguntó Mikey.

— ¿Skylar? - April se extrañó. _"¿Walker?"_

— La compañera de Karai, ella nos salvó de Justin - Explicó Donnie.

— ¿Ella también es del clan del Pie? ¿Cómo la conocieron? - Preguntó April. Todos los presentes, salvo Splinter y April, miraron al de rojo.

— Bueno... la noche que fui a buscar a Leo al edificio Byerly me la crucé un par de edificios antes... luchamos y cuando la vencí... me fui. No dije nada sobre ella, por que creí que no sería relevante... solo es un ninja del Pie como los otros - Explicó el de rojo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Y para él no hay bastonazo? - Leo se acercó. Splinter lo miró serio por sus palabras, haciendo que la tortuga azul se asustara de que le dieran otro bastonazo en el pie — Digo... hablé hace unos días con ella y me advirtió sobre Karai, me dijo que tenga cuidado... -

— Debiste haber tomado su consejo hace tiempo - Bromeó Rapha. Leo frunció un poco el ceño.

— El punto es que Destructor le esta haciendo un enorme favor a cambio de que esté en el Pie, y no creo que lo haga por buena persona que es -

— ¿Tu crees que debemos averiguarlo? - Preguntó Donnie.

— No creo que Destructor sea de los que hacen favores así porque si - Intervino April.

— Tal vez debamos hablar con ella - Sugirió Mikey.

— ¿Usted qué opina, sensei? -

— Hagan lo que crean correcto, pero deben tener cuidado - Todos se miraron entre ellos, mañana resolverían que hacer, ya habían tenido bastante por un día, así que cada quién se fue a su habitación, salvo Donnie que se la dejó a April para que durmiera. Leo caminaba hacia su habitación, cuando la voz de su hermano de rojo lo llamó.

— Oye hermano - Se paró frente al de azul — Que bueno que entraste en razón -

— ¡Tenías razón! ¿En qué estaba pensando? - Leo rascó su nuca.

— Entiendo porque te gustó - Rapha se cruzó de brazos — Aunque tenga un enfoque maligno - Leo rió.

— Si, no te preocupes, porque ya lo he superado - Rapha se despidió de él con un suave toque en su hombro. A pesar de lo que dijo, Leo no podía dejar de pensar en Karai... y pensando en kunoichis enemigas... — Ojalá no te pase lo mismo - Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rapha lo escuchara antes de entrar a su habitación.

— ¿De qué hablas? -

— Skylar, la chica que nos salvó... - Sonrió de lado.

— Ah si, sobre eso... solo la dejé ir porque tu estabas en la cima del edificio Byerly con una chica que trataba de matarte, nada más - Se excusó Raphael, sonando lo mas normal posible.

— ¿Seguro? - Preguntó Leo, pero obviamente no le creía nada.

— Si, muy seguro - Leonardo rió y se marchó a su cama, al igual que Raphael

:-:-:-:

Skylar caminaba por el pasillo de la sede del Pie, era muy tarde, incluso para un ninja.

Se arrodilló frente a Destructor, que se encontraba sentado en su trono.

— ¿Querías verme, maestro? -

— Si, Skylar. Karai me informó lo que sucedió hace unas horas. ¿Debo recordarte porqué estás aquí y para qué? -

— No, maestro -

— Bien, espero que ese comportamiento de Dragón Negro no vuelva a pasar cuando estés en una misión, los de tu antiguo clan eran débiles por el mismo motivo por el que tu te quedaste a ayudar a las tortugas - ... — Y por eso están muertos, y buscamos a una de ellos que seguramente también lo esté -

Skylar se levantó.

— ¡No hables así de los Dragones Negros! ¡Ellos no eran ni son débiles! ¡Al contrario! ¡No eran unos cobardes que mandaban a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio! ¡Ellos daban la cara ante cualquier cosa! ¡A diferencia de ti, Saki, que te escondes tras una máscara en este edificio asqueroso! -

Destructor golpeó con su puño cerrado el posa brazo de su trono, se paró, sacó sus cuchillas y de un salto terminó cara a cara con ella. Skylar estaba quieta, mantenía su postura firme a pesar de tener miedo a que le corten la cabeza, ya que tenía las cuchillas cerca de su cuello, como amenaza.

— Si vuelves a hablarme de esa forma, no serás tu quien lo pague, tu familia lo hará. ¿Quedó claro? - Acercó mas sus cuchillas al cuello de la castaña que cerró los ojos asustada.

— Si, maestro -


	4. Enemigo de mi enemigo

**Enemigo de mi enemigo**

 _ **Punto de vista Skylar**_

Karai y yo nos encontrábamos corriendo por los edificios, saltando enormes carteles publicitarios, como todas las malditas noches, buscando a las tortugas. Desde la amenaza de Destructor me ha mantenido vigilada para ver que no lo traicionase o que se yo. Por mi parte no hago nada que no me ordenen, no voy a poner en peligro a mi familia otra vez por esas tortugas, si tengo que acabar con ellas y con su maestro lo haré sin dudarlo.

Paramos un segundo. Hace como un mes mas o menos que estoy en el Pie, y digamos que Karai me cae bien, no somos amigas, pero me cae bien. Tenemos muchas cosas en común, más de las que yo imaginaba y estamos en un proceso de amistad que tal vez, en un futuro, logre ser algo serio.

Desde lejos pudimos ver a las tortugas, a un par de tejados nuestro, Raphael y Miguel Ángel estaban distraídos con sus cosas, y Leonardo y Donatello estaban en el borde del edificio, el de azul con un catalejo y el de violeta con su celular en mano.

Nos acercamos y ocultamos para poder escuchar un poco de qué hablaban.

— No pasa nada en TCRI - Habló Leonardo mirando al de violeta.

— Pero... - Este bajó la vista su celular.

— ¡Este juego está increíble! ¡El combate parece tan real! - Miguel Ángel será una tortuga ninja gigante, pero es una ternura con esas pecas en sus cachetes regordetes.

— ¿Quieres que yo te lo haga ver más real? - Raphael se paró de brazos cruzados frente al de naranja.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Dejen de estar jugando! - Les regañó Leonardo.

— Según el dispositivo de almacenaje que descodifiqué, esta noche cruzará el portal una especie nave exploradora - Karai me miró y me hizo un gesto para subir a un tanque de agua, yo solo la seguí.

— Así que tenemos que estar alertas - Ordenó Leo.

— Si, no saben quién podría sorprenderlos - Ironizó Karai, desde lo alto del tanque donde nos encontrábamos. Ambas bajamos de un salto y quedamos en el suelo junto a ellos.

— Que bien chicas, pero esta noche no - Karai salió corriendo hacia Leonardo para atacarlo con su sable, Leo hizo lo mismo. Mientras ellos peleaban las otras tres tortugas los miraban al igual que yo. Karai empujó a Leo, este retrocedió y bloqueó con sus sables. — No tenemos tiempo para esto. ¡Chicos! - Las tres tortugas ayudaron a Leo con Karai, yo me metí en la pelea, luchando variada mente con ellos. No era luchar, mas bien bloquear y esquivar.

— ¡Booyakashaaa! - Gritó el de naranja. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso?. Esquivé el ataque de Donnie saltando sobre él.

— ¿Booyakasha? ¿Y eso qué significa? - Pregunté yo. Con mi katana en el hombro.

— No lo sé, pero me gusta gritarlo - Me lanzó el kusarigama, lo enredé en mi sable y tiré de el con mi pie, haciendo que el pequeño de naranja volara hacia el otro lado del edificio. Bah, pequeño, tenemos la misma altura, y creo que la misma edad, pero ya saben a qué me refiero.

— Vaya forma de darle la bienvenida a un chica - Karai volvió a ironizar bloqueando las katanas de Leo con la suya. Luego lo volvió a empujar y con su arma apuntó a Donnie — Oímos al flacucho mencionar a Kraang. ¿De qué se trata? -

— Eso no te incumbe - Leo se acercó a ella para atacarla de nuevo.

— Y no estoy flacucho, soy esbelto - Se defendió Donatello, que estaba luchando conmigo, pero gracias a eso logré darle una patada, alejándolo lo suficiente para darme tiempo de bloquear los sais de Raphael.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¡Compartan la diversión! - Dije mientras bloqueaba todos los ataques del de rojo, para luego golpearlo y hacer que retroceda.

— ¡Estamos ocupados intentando evitar una invasión extraterrestre! ¡Así que háganos un favor y ya váyanse! - Nos gritó Raphael.

— ¿Invasión extraterrestre? - Casi lo grité del asombro que tenía. Aunque no sé porqué me asombré tanto, estoy hablando con mutantes.

— ¿Es en serio? - Karai también estaba sorprendida.

Un trueno retumbó por toda la ciudad, volteé a ver de donde vino. Era de un edificio muy alto, que al parecer tenía una compuerta, de donde salió una nave enorme con luces entre violetas y rosadas, que se acercaba a nosotros.

— Esto no es bueno -

— Aaah, chicos, creo que debo irme a cambiar mi caparazón - Leo y Mikey miraban la nave al igual que todos.

— Supongo que hay un plan contra esa cosa - Comenzamos a retroceder mientras la nave se acercaba mas y mas a nosotros.

— Claro que lo hay - Habló Leo — Paso uno... - La nave lanzó un rayo hacia nosotros — ¡Corran! - Los seis corrimos, saltando muros y pasando tejados hasta que bajamos por una escalera de incendios y seguimos corriendo.

Al parecer esa nave tenía una especie de escáner para detectarnos en cualquier escondite.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa? - Le gritó Karai a Leo corriendo a su lado.

— No lo sé, pero mi cabeza me dice que la usan para volar y disparar -

Llegamos a la calle y nos dividimos, ellos por un lado y nosotras por otro, ocultándonos en un callejón sin que nos viera el escáner. Al llegar la policía, la nave se hizo invisible, y nosotras nos fuimos sigilosamente entre las sombras.

 ** _Fin Punto de vista_ _Skylar_**

:-:-:-:

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Los kraang planean una invasión! ¡Yo misma vi la nave! ¡Tienen un equipo muy poderoso! ¡Debemos hacer algo o será muy tarde! - Karai intentaba que su padre entrar en razón, que no se enfocara solo en su venganza y se diera cuenta del peligro que había con esa nave suelta por ahí. — Padre... -

— Procederemos de acuerdo al plan - Fue lo que respondió, sin importarle un comino que unos extraterrestres quisieran invadir la Tierra.

— ¡Pero...! -

— Mañana en la noche recibiremos un embarque con armas nuevas, con ellas podremos acabar con las tortugas y con Splinter - Le informó a ambas chicas que estaban arrodilladas frente a él.

— ¡De ellos nos encargaremos luego! ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo? - Skylar intervino, pero Destructor golpeó con su mano el posa brazo.

— Dijeron lo que tenían que decir, ahora harán lo que yo les diga -

— Si padre/Si maestro -

:-:-:-:

En la alcantarilla todo estaba técnicamente normal: Rapahel entrenaba con el muñeco de arena, mientras Leo pensaba un plan para destruir la nave exploradora.

— Esa nave kraang es demasiado peligrosa, debemos averiguar qué hace aquí -

— O podemos pasar a la etapa de destruirla - Rapha tiró el muñeco de arena con sus sais.

— Que rudo eres cuando no hay nadie en frente - Mikey recogió el muñeco. Raphael amenazó con golpearlo por su comentario y el de naranja gritó como niña.

— ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Carga el tortumovil y vamos a enfrentarnos a esa cosa - Rapha chocó su puño izquierdo contra su mano opuesta.

— Primero hay que conseguir una nave que sea invisible - Le recordó Leo acercándose a él.

— ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Que tal si disparamos al aire hasta que le demos? - Propuso idiota mente el de rojo.

— Eso... no suena inteligente -

— ¡Si, Rapha! ¡Nada inteligente! - Rapha volvió a amenazar con golpearlo levantando un puño, Mikey volvió a gritar como niña y se cubrió con el muñeco de arena.

— Rapha en algo tiene razón... - Intervino el genio de la familia.

— Si, Leo, Rapha tiene razón en algo - Mikey señaló al de rojo con un brazo del muñeco, en el cual tenía una espátula atada con cinta adhesiva.

— Pero en vez de disparar objetos, dispararemos ondas de radiación electromagnética, me refiero a... - Donnie sacó uno de sus inventos, que era parecido a una antena de televisión pero más pequeña. — Un radar. Construí algunos que podemos diluir por la ciudad, si la nave se acerca mi celular me envía una señal - Explicó brevemente.

— ¡Qué buena idea! - Felicitó Leo — Muy bien, chicos, vamos a instalar esos radares -

Leo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, seguido de Donnie y luego de Rapha, después de golpear al muñeco que Mikey tenía en las manos y este cayera al suelo. El ninja de naranja se arrodillo y levantó la cabeza del muñeco.

— La próxima vez tu lo atraparas - Consoló al muñeco como si pudiera oírlo.

— ¡Mikey! -

— Afloja tus rodilleras, Leo - Mikey salió corriendo para alcanzar a sus hermanos.

:-:-:-:

Ambas kunoichis se encontraban sentadas en el borde de un edificio, mirando la calle vacía, con unos pocos autos estacionados y una que otra persona caminando.

— ¡No puedo creer que Destructor no haga algo con la nave! - Reprochó Skylar, que estaba sentada con su espalda contra un muro y su pie colgando.

— Si, yo tampoco - Coincidió Karai sentada con sus piernas como indio, también en el borde. — Debemos hacer algo por nuestra cuenta -

— ¿Como qué? -

— Hablaremos con las tortugas, ellos de seguro querrán acabar con la nave... -

— ¿Formar equipo con ellos? -

— Sería solo temporalmente, hasta que la nave esté destruida -

— No creo que acepten, pero si quieres intentarlo -

Karai pudo ver a Leonardo a unos pocos edificios frente a ellas. Skylar también lo vio.

— Ve y habla con él. Tal vez logres convencerlo - La hija de Destructor se paró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la tortuga de antifaz azul. Skylar de mientras apoyó su cabeza en el muro donde apoyaba su espalda. — ¿Qué no te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a la gente? - Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, topándose con Raphael detrás de un muro, el cual salió al ver que ella ya había notado su presencia.

— Mira quien lo dice - Reprochó. Ella solo rodó los ojos, y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el muro.

— Por lo menos yo no hago tanto ruido -

— Por lo menos yo no soy tan distraído y no me atacan por la espalda - Raphael se señaló con el dedo pulgar.

— Te esquivé ¿O no? Obviamente, soy mas veloz que tu - Se paró y comenzó a caminar junto a Raphael frente a frente, formando un círculo con sus pasos y los de las tortugas.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Quieres intentarlo? - La desafió. Skylar sonrió ante la confianza que se tenía la tortuga, pero no dijo nada, solo se posicionó para atacar, al igual que él.

La primera en atacar fue ella, corriendo hacia él lanzando puñetazos y patadas velozmente, Raphael esquivó todas y cada uno de sus golpes. Cuando le lanzó una patada a la altura del pecho, sujetó su pierna, golpeó en la parte trasera de su rodilla e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cayó al suelo dolorida, y se paró dando una voltereta hacia atrás.

— Buenos movimientos - Alagó ella volviéndose a posicionar.

— Es que soy bueno - Bromeó un poco.

— Aunque te distraes muy fácil - Raphael no había entendido, bajó la mirada y sus armas ya no estaban en su cinturón, sino que en las manos de la chica. Ella corrió a él y le dio una patada en la cara, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Se puso sobre él, bloqueando con sus piernas, las de la tortuga. Con una de sus manos sacó un kunai y lo acercó al cuello de Raphel, mientras con la otra le sujetó ambas manos sobre la cabeza. — ¿Ultimas palabras? - Se burló con una sonrisa que él no podía ver gracias a su mascara.

Raphael gruñó y trató de zafarse del agarre de la kunoichi enemiga, pero era demasiado fuerte. Skylar apretó mas el agarre en las muñecas de Raphael, haciendo que gimiera un poco por el dolor.

El ninja de antifaz rojo comenzó a respirar nervioso y algo acelerado, su vista estaba puesta en ella, en los ojos de ella, que lo miraba con... con algo que no sabía que era y no le importaba ahora porque ella lo estaba amenazando con cortarle el cuello con un kunai.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que lo hiciera, pero en vez de eso sintió como la presión en sus piernas y el agarre en sus muñecas ya no estaban. Al abrirlos se encontró con ella ya parada, extendiendo su mano para ayudarlo a pararse.

— Toma. - Le dio sus sais y volvió a sentarse donde estaba antes.

Raphael no entendía nada.

— ¿Por qué... ? -

— ¿No te maté? - Completó ella — No me interesa hacerlo... -

— ¿Entonces por qué estás en el Pie? No te interesa acabarnos, no te interesa la venganza de Destructor. ¿Qué haces en ese clan? -

— No es algo que debería hablar contigo, saben lo suficiente, no necesitan saber mas - Skylar lo miró.

— Dijiste que Destructor te estaba haciendo un favor... ¿Crees que es el tipo de hombre que va por las calles haciendo obras de caridad? - Sarcástico.

— No, obviamente que no. Sé que hay algo detrás de esto, pero me arriesgaré... necesito que la encuentren - Lo ultimo lo susurró.

— ¿Que encuentren a quién...? - Se acercó a ella, que giró la cabeza para no verlo. — Skylar, ¿a quién están buscando? - Raphael delicadamente tomó su cara y la hizo verlo. Sus ojos estaban llenándose de lágrimas.

— A mi madre -

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Qué le pasó? - El T-Phone de Rapha sonó, era un mensaje de Donnie.

 _"Rapha, ¿donde estás?"  
_

Raphael agachó la mirada un segundo para leer el mensaje, y cuando la volvió a subir, la kunoichi ya no estaba.

:-:-:-:

— Sé que no hay que confiar en Karai, aún así... tengo la sensación de que está harta de Destructor -

— Eso debe ser lo que quiere que pienses -

— Si, pero... - Leo miró a Splinter — Sensei, ¿será posible que sea verdad? -

— Es posible. Sabemos que las lealtades cambian, pero la kunoichi está entrenada para usar el engaño en su provecho -

— Así que puede, o no, traicionarnos -

— Correcto, pero debes confiar en tus instintos - Splinter se volteó — Pero cuidado con la trampa de creer que algo sea cierto, solo porque quieres que sea cierto -

— ¿Debo confiar en mis instintos, a menos que se equivoquen? - Leo estaba confundido.

— Correcto - Splinter se marchó.

— Aaah, gracias, sensei - Leo aún no entendía.

— Woow, sabes que fue un gran consejo, cuando después de oírlo sigues confundido - Mikey tampoco había entendido nada.

— Oigan, en serio. ¿Una alianza con ellas? No lo haré. ¿Porqué estamos hablando de esto? -

— ¿Qué hay con lo que dijiste de Skylar? - Intervino Donnie. — Parece que Destructor quiere algo de ella, por eso la está "ayudando" - hizo comillas con los dedos — A buscar a su madre -

— Si, pero... trató de matarme. No confío en ella tampoco -

— Que mal no poder confiar en ellas, sería bueno tener al menos una kunoichi de nuestro lado -

— Aaah, hola, ¿Qué hay de mi? - April, que estaba entrenando atrás de los chicos, se acercó con las manos en la cadera.

— Hablo de una verdadera kunoichi - Donnie se dio cuenta de lo que dijo — No es que tu no seas una verdadera kunoichi, solo que ellas son mejores... bueno, no mejores, solo que con más experiencia - Se rascó el cuello — ¿Hace calor aquí? -

— Está bien, lo entiendo. Son sus enemigas mortales, pero ¿y qué? son bonitas - April se enfadó y frunció el ceño.

— No, no lo son, tu eres bonita... - Donnie se giró a ella — No es que crea que eres bonita, bueno, tu no eres fea, es solo que... - Raphael se paró y agarró a Donnie tapándole la boca para que se callara, arrastrándolo fuera del dojo ante la mirada de sus otros dos hermanos y April.

— No te resistas, me lo agradecerás -

:-:-:-:

Skylar estaba tranquila en su departamento, en pijama, preparándose un vaso de leche. No tenían misión así que aprovechó para descansar un poco de la aburrida rutina que tenía ahora. Había dejado las actividades de la escuela y extracurriculares por estar pendiente del Pie, y en días libres como esos no tenía nada para hacer.

Se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión, buscando algo interesante para ver, pero no había mucho. Se paró en una película cualquiera y bebió un poco de su leche.

Su celular, que estaba en la mesa a un lado del sofá, vibró y encendió su pantalla. Un mensaje de Karai. Mientras lo abría tomó otro poco de leche, que al ver lo que decía, lo escupió como en las películas.

 _"Voy a destruir la nave Kraang. Si quieres ayudarme ven AHORA"_

Genial. Su líder y casi amiga se estaba enfrentando sola a una nave extraterrestre gigante con solo su arma ninja. Y si quería llegar a tiempo tendría que volar, porque según la ubicación de ella, estaban del otro lado de la ciudad prácticamente.

 _"Idiota"._ Se vistió lo más rápido posible, agarró su sable, su skate que estaba al lado de la puerta y salió corriendo, saltando las escaleras y cayendo en el primer piso.

Tardó un rato hasta llegar a la ubicación de Karai. Al doblar en un esquina, pudo ver como la idiota estaba sobre su moto, andando sobre un tejado, para después saltar sobre la nave, tirar la moto a la mierda e intentar abrirla con su sable. Esta chica si que estaba mal de la cabeza.

Skylar comenzó a correr hasta lograr alcanzarlos, pero por debajo de la nave. Estaba justo sobre su cabeza, y ella estaba en skate, yendo lo más rápido que podía.

Una extraña moto pasó por su lado, al parecer también estaba siguiendo a la nave, o a Karai.

La nave dio una vuelta muy brusca, y Karai salió volando por los aires. La moto subió por encima de un auto y logró atrapar a Karai. Michelle iba detrás de ellos, siguiéndolos.

— ¿Estás bien? - Leo seguía con la vista en el camino.

— Si, ¿Y tu? -

— Si... - Karai bajó la mirada un segundo, y luego lo volvió a mirar.

— Yo... no soy buena para decir gracias... -

— ¿Y...? - La nave le lanzó un rayo, interrumpiendo a Leo.

— Eso es todo. -

Skylar seguía a la moto por detrás, pero Karai y Leo no la podían ver, ya que habían puesto una especie de techo que sirvió para que la nave no los detectara cuando se escondieron en un callejón, mientras ella se escondía entre unos autos.

Leo había llevado a Karai hacia las vías del tren donde se encontraría con sus hermanos en el tortumovil. Escucharon un ruido en la escotilla para entrar a la tortumovil. Los tres miraron en esa dirección, para ver quién era ya que obviamente no iba a ser su hermano porque el tenía que guardar la tortuneta.

Se trataba de Skylar, que entró sin pedir permiso y cayó ágilmente. Antes de que una de las tortugas protestara, escucharon el ruido de la tortuneta siendo guardada en su lugar, luego Leo abrió la puerta, dejando salir a Karai.

— Hemos vuelto - Anunció el de azul.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Las trajiste a ambas aquí? - Raphael estaba molesto. — ¡Leo, verán todo nuestro equipo! - Ambas chicas miraron el lugar.

— Si, si Destructor descubre que tienen una lámpara de helado... - Karai señaló la lámpara con su mano. — Esto se acabó - Bromeó, y Raphael bufó.

— Karai arriesgó su vida para salvarnos, se ganó nuestra confianza, hay que escucharla... - Ordenó el líder.

— Tu eres el jefe - Rapha apagó el motor de la tortumovil.

— Con cuerdo con eso... - Se metió Skylar, que volteó a ver a Karai obviamente molesta — ¿En qué estabas pensando, Karai? ¿Lanzarte a una nave kraang tu sola? ¿Sabes lo mucho que me preocupé por ti? - Karai rodó los ojos.

— Lo hablaremos después, Sky, por ahora sigamos con el plan del que hablamos - Karai se cruzó de brazos. Skylar solo frunció el ceño, pero acepto igual.

— ¿Qué plan? - Intervino Leo.

— Miren, ustedes necesitan nuestra ayuda... - Comenzó Karai.

— ¿Realmente creen que pueden destruir una nave extraterrestre con basura? - Siguió Skylar.

— Basura comprimida - Defendió Donnie cruzándose de brazos, ofendido.

— Y tapas de alcantarilla - Aclaró Mikey.

— Solo decimos que para destruir esa nave, necesitan un arma de verdad - Skylar miró al genio, que seguía con su cara de ofendido.

— ¿A si? ¿Y como cual? - Raphael se volteó a verla.

Las dos kunoichis se miraron entre sí, y Karai asintió.

— ¿Y si les conseguimos un lanza misiles portátil? - Skylar miró al de rojo.

— Oye, empiezan a agradarme -

— ¿Y dónde conseguirán un lanza misiles portátil? - Donnie aún estaba de brazos cruzados.

— Destructor lo tiene... - Aclaró Karai.

— Aaah, ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Destructor verdad? - Habló por primera vez Mikey — ¿Es grande, muchas navajas y nos odia? -

— Si, algo me dice que no querrá prestarnos sus juguetes - Sarcástico el de rojo.

— Él no va a enterarse, recibirá un cargamento de armas en los muelles mañana en la noche... - Aclaró, otra vez, Karai.

— Sólo tenemos que entrar con sigilo y sustraerlo - Explicó Skylar poniendo una mano en su cadera.

— ¿A alguien más le huele a trampa? - Rapha miró a sus hermanos, y a la kunoichi de en medio, que lo miraba alzando una ceja.

— Lo siento, ese fui yo - Mikey chocó sus dos dedos índices entre sí.

— ¿Por qué íbamos a engañarlos? - Skylar se cruzó de brazos.

— Son los únicos que saben lo que se propone el kraang - Se defendió Karai.

— Cierto, pero su expediente tampoco es el mejor - Donnie la señaló acusadora mente.

— Bien, nosotras le conseguiremos el lanza misiles - Accedió Karai, bajando la mirada, sorprendiendo hasta a Skylar que levantó ambas cejas. Las tortugas se miraron entre sí, también sorprendidos.

— ¿Le robarás a Destructor? - Leo no había hablado hasta el momento.

— Miren alguien debe evitar esto, si Destructor no hace nada al respecto, nosotras vamos a hacerlo, con su ayuda o sin ella - Karai se acercó a Leo, hasta quedar cara a cara. El ninja de azul miró a sus hermanos menores, y ambos asintieron. Volvió a mirar a Karai con el ceño fruncido, y luego a Rapha que solo levantó los brazos y se dio la vuelta. Nuevamente su mirada estaba en la kunoichi de cabello corto.

— Muy bien, este es el trato... - Leo señaló a las dos — Consigan el lanza misiles y haremos equipo - Leo sonrió al igual que Karai, y estrecharon sus manos.

— Bien, ¿ya nos podemos ir? - Interrumpió Skylar — Mañana tengo clase y no quiero seguir aquí adentro, es sofocante -

— ¿Por qué nunca te quitas la máscara? - Preguntó inocente Mikey.

— Porque no hay necesidad de que vean mi rostro - Lo miró cruzada de brazos.

— ¿Qué crees que haremos? ¿Buscarte por mi computadora y sustraer toda la información que haya sobre ti? - Skylar se volteó a Donnie ahora.

— De todas formas no lo haré - Karai rodó los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Yo ya te vi el rostro - Se metió Raphael.

— Que tu hayas tenido suerte esa noche y me hayas visto sin la máscara no quiere decir que ande siempre sin ella - Se cruzó de brazos y miró al de rojo. Mikey comenzó a reír.

— ¿De qué te ríes? - Todos lo miraron raro.

— _"Spike tenías que verla, era tan hermosa... -_ Mikey juntó sus manos al lado de su cara, imitando la voz de Raphael — _Ojalá pudiera verla otra vez sin la máscara... tiene un rostro tan bonito" -_ Mikey comenzó a reír, al igual que los demás, salvo Skylar y Raphael, que estaba muy ocupado intentando no matar a su hermano por hacer que su rostro pareciera un tomate y por espiarlo en su habitación. _  
_

— Me largo - Skylar se largó por donde vino y Karai la siguió riendo un poco.

— Estás muerto, enano - Rapha iba a golpear a Mikey que comenzó a gritar, mientras Leo lo detenía.

:-:-:-:

 _ **Punto de Vista Leo**_

Ya estábamos en la alcantarilla, Rapha y Mikey estaban jugando al pinball, yo estaba entrenando un poco con el muñeco de arena y Donnie sentado en el sofá con una revista.

— ¿Qué vamos a volar primero? -

— Aaah... la nave de kraang - Dijo obvio Raphael.

— Oh, cierto, y después... ¿qué volaremos? -

— Si Karai puede conseguirlo - Les recordé. No voy a mentir, la idea de que formemos equipos me tiene muy entusiasmado y creo que se nota demasiado.

— ¿Estás preocupado por tu novia? Entiendo porqué hacen eso, se ve divertido - Donnie se dio cuenta... si, se debe de notar mi entusiasmo.

— No va a ser fácil. Destructor también estará ahí - El juego de pin ball hizo el ruido típico de cuando perdías, y Raphael se volteó, como si se le prendiera el foco.

— Oye... ¡Tienes razón! ¡Por primera vez sabremos dónde estará Destructor!... osea que... ¡Podemos tenderle una trampa! -

— ¿Qué?. Oigan, hicimos un trato con Karai ¡No podemos traicionarla! ¡Se trata de la nave Kraang! ¡Quieren acabar con nosotros! -

— ¡También Destructor! Podría ser nuestra única oportunidad de sorprenderlo ¿Que la vamos a dejar pasar? - Raphael tenía un poco de razón.

— Muy bien chicos... acabemos con Destructor - Raphael sonrió. Esto estaba mal. Yo si quiero acabar con Destructor, pero no quiero traicionar a Karai, puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga de que tal vez sea de nuestro equipo... No sé que hacer...

 _ **Fin Punto de Vista Leo**_

:-:-:-:

Karai y Skylar estaban arriba del auto del 'viejo amigo' de Saki, mientras uno de los ninjas le entregaba lo acordado al hombre con el ojo de vidrio.

— Revisaremos la mercancía - Anunció Karai y ambas se marcharon a ver las armas. El hombre se iba a subir a su carro, pero uno de los ninjas se lo impidió.

— ¿No confías en mi? ¿En un viejo amigo? - Miró de reojo a Destructor.

— Entonces no te importará quedarte conmigo en lo que ellas verifican. -

Skylar miraba como Karai abría una de las cajas de madera con el lanza misiles. Pero sintió un ruido extraño, y levantó la vista encontrándose con las tortugas.

— ¡Karai! - La llamó y esta vio a donde apuntaban, a su padre. Sin dudarlo corrió y lo empujó para que no le dieran con lo que fuera que le estaban arrojando. — ¡Cuidado! - Los ninjas de Destructor y el hombre del ojo de vidrio cayeron al suelo desmayados.

Skylar agarró el lanza misiles y apuntó hacia las tortugas, sin dudarlo apretó el gatillo y los cuatro cayeron al suelo.

Destructor, ya de pie, vio a las tortugas en el suelo y comenzó a acercarse.

— Bueno... esto ya no puede empeorar -

— ¡El radar! ¡La nave Kraang está cerca! - Les avisó Donnie y la nave Kraang apareció en los muelles.

— ¡Retirada! - Leo corría de Destructor junto a sus hermanos entre enormes cajas de metal.

— ¡Yo no lo discuto! -

:-:-:-:

Se quedaron sin salida. Estaban atrapados entre cuatro paredes de contenedores gigantes, donde el único pasillo por donde se podía salir estaba su peor enemigo con las cuchillas ya preparadas para arrancarles la cabeza a los cuatro.

— Díganme dónde está Splinter y los dejaré vivir hasta que puedan verlo morir - Los amenazó Destructor, detrás de él venía Skylar con su katana preparada. En ese momento la nave kraang volvió a aparecer.

— ¿Es esa cosa? ¡Qué inoportuna! -

La nave lanzó un rayo que hizo que los cuatro reptiles se cubrieran, y Destructor para hacerlo abrió un contenedor y entró al igual que Skylar. La nave siguió volando, Leo cerró la puerta del contenedor y se disponía a irse.

— ¡Vámonos! - Leo salió corriendo sin esperar a sus hermanos, los cuales fueron a seguirlo, pero la cuchilla de Destructor rompió la cerradura, dejándolo a él y a Skylar libres.

— ¡Te alcanzaremos luego! -

:-:-:-:

Leo corrió hasta donde se encontraba antes de que todo se fuera a la mierda. Pudo ver el lanza misiles a unos pocos pasos de él, pero cuando fue a buscarlo Karai se le atravesó.

— ¡Creí que eras mejor persona! ¡Creí que eras mi amigo! ¿Por qué me traicionaste? ¡Eres tan obtuso y obsesivo como Destructor!- Le gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡Tu misma dijiste que Destructor es malo! ¿Porqué estás protegiéndolo? ¡Dijiste que te volvía loca! -

— ¡Me vuelve loca porque es mi padre! -

— ¿Tu padre? ¿Destructor es tu padre? ¿Eres hija de Destructor? - Leo la señaló incrédulo.

La nave kraang volvió a pasar, lanzando un rayo entre ellos, haciendo que cada uno lanzara hacia un lado diferente.

— ¡Hay que destruir esa cosa! -

— ¡Se cancela el trato! ¿Quieres pelea? - Se colocó en posición con su sable — ¡Aquí la tienes! -

:-:-:-:

Mientras Leo luchaba con Karai, Donnie y Mikey intentaban darle al menos un golpe a Destructor, y Raphael luchaba con Skylar que estaba muy furiosa.

Si sus golpes eran veloces cuando peleaban diariamente, ahora que estaba enfadada iba a una velocidad increíble. Sin darse cuenta ellos quedaron en el cuadrado luchando, mientras las otras dos tortugas luchaban con Saki en el pasillo improvisado.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Raphael? - Golpeó su sai con su katana — ¡Te dije que estaba buscando a mi madre! Si acababas con él ¿Qué le hubiese pasado a ella? - Intentó cortarle de una la cabeza, pero el se agachó, enredó su katana entre los sais y la golpeó, dejándola desarmada.

— ¡Destructor no te está ayudando! ¡Y lo sabes! - Bloqueó una patada — ¡Él solo te está usando para que estés en su clan! -

— ¡Tu no sabes eso! ¡Debí haberte matado cuando pude! - Siguió golpeándolo, pero el bloqueaba todo buscando el momento para atacar. Ya se encontraban en el borde de la parte superior de las cajas, sin darse cuenta habían subido. Skylar lo fue a golpear a las cara con una patada, y ahí Raphael la esquivó, la golpeó en la cara e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Al ver que estaba a punto de caer al agua, intentó agarrarla, pero solo alcanzó a agarrar un collar de su cuello. Se rompió la cadena del collar y ella cayó al agua.

Raphael se lamentaba eso, pero debía ayudar a sus hermanos.

:-:-:-:

Leo por otro lado seguía luchando con Karai, ya se había ganado que le quitaran un sable, un rodillazo en el mentón y varios golpes. Para su suerte pudo sacar su otra katana y bloquear la de Karai.

Para "suerte" de Leo la nave les disparó un rayo a ambos, Karai se escondió entre dos cajas y Leo fue corriendo a agarrar el lanza misiles y subió a el techo de un despacho, le apuntó a la nave y cuando la tuvo en la mira disparó.

La nave perdió el control y comenzó a caer cerca de las otras tres tortugas, que lograron esquivarla, pero Destructor cayó al agua junto con ella. Karai seguía luchando con Leo, pero frenó la ver lo que pasó.

— ¡Padre! - Guardó su katana y corrió para tirarse al agua a rescatar a su padre.

Donnie, Mikey y Rapha caminaban hacia donde Leo estaba para irse junto con él, pero el ninja de rojo se volteó, encontrándose con Skylar aún en el agua, sujeta al borde del muelle, subiendo como podía. Raphael se acercó y le extendió la mano, ella frunciendo el ceño la golpeó.

— Lárgate - No lo miró, solo mantuvo su vista al suelo. Ya no tenía su máscara, porque cuando cayó al agua ésta se le salió y no la encontró.

Raphael se resignó a irse, sin voltear a verla, aunque quería hacerlo. Ella solo lo observó marcharse. Volvió a ver el agua, a lo lejos estaba Karai intentando salvar a su padre, así que se tiró otra vez al agua para poder ayudarla. Una de cada lado sujetaron un brazo de Destructor y comenzaron a nadar otra vez al muelle.

:-:-:-:

Leo estaba sentado en un edificio, desanimado mirando al piso. Donnie se le acercó para animarlo un poco.

— Leo, no todo es malo ¡Destruiste la nave Kraang! -

— También destruí la oportunidad de tener a Karai y Skylar de nuestro lado -

— Leo, es hija de Destructor, ¡su sangre! ¡Jamás va a estar de nuestro lado! ¡Y Skylar no quiere nuestra ayuda! - Se metió Raphael también desanimado por lo último, pero disimulándolo.

— Tal vez tienes razón... tal vez creí lo que quería que fuera... - Se desanimó más aún.

— He estado ahí amigo... en mi caso, fueron los duendes - Mikey se le acercó compresivo.

— ¿Estás realmente comparando lo que yo estoy pasando con tu descubrimiento que los duendes no existen? - Leo se había enojado, y todo lo dijo ignorando a Rapha y a Donnie que le negaban con señas con las manos.

— ¿Los duendes no existen? - Rapha y Donnie hicieron un facepam.

:-:-:-:

Cuando por fin llegaron al muelle Karai fue la primera en subir, ayudo a Skylar a subir a Destructor que comenzó a toser cuando ya estaba arriba, escupiendo un poco de agua. Luego subió Skylar que se torció el pelo para sacarle un poco el agua.

— Muy bien hecho... - Las felicitó a ambas — Karai, encontré algo para ti... - Destructor se paró y estiró su brazo, mostrando al kraang que tenía sujeto de los tentáculos — Siempre quisiste una mascota... - El Kraang soltó un quejido.


	5. La venganza de Karai y Skylar

**La venganza de Karai y Skylar**

Destructor estaba en la sede junto a sus dos discípulas. Tenía al kraang en su mano izquierda, intentando hacer que hable, pero no entendía nada de lo que decía porque no hablaba idioma quejidos.

— ¿Por qué perseguías a las tortugas? - Lo alzó y lo miró, pero el calamar rosado solo soltaba quejidos.

— Fuera de su casita, no habla mucho - Skylar golpeó suavemente el pedazo de cuerpo kraang que tenían desde que Karai lo trajo, el cual no tenía ni piernas ni brazos.

Destructor lo arrojó bruscamente hacia donde creía él que iba metido, el kraang se acomodó e intentó levantarse, pero no pudo sin sus extremidades.

— Kraang carece del conocimiento para responder las preguntas que el llamado Destructor le pregunta a Kraang - Le respondió el robot.

— ¿Y todos hablan así? - El maestro ninja alzó una ceja.

— Aunque Kraang tuviera el conocimiento, el conocido como Destructor jamás obtendría el conocimiento de Kraang -

— No tenías otros planes para el día de hoy ¿o si? - Bromeó Karai que estaba sentada en la mesa.

— Volvamos a intentarlo - Sacó una cuchilla y la acercó al cerebro rosado amenazándolo. — ¿Por qué perseguías a las tortugas? -

— Las conocidas como tortugas tienen la forma de vida que Kraang necesita - Comenzó a hablar — La conocida como April O'Neil -

 _"¿April?"_

— ¿Quién es esa April O'Neil? -

— Es la conocida como la indicada, es el eslabón que falta en el plan que es el plan de Kraang - Confesó.

— ¿Así que April O'Neil es el centro de todo? -

— Entonces tal vez podamos usarlas para atraer a las tortugas -

— No veo porqué la están buscando, solo es una chica normal que va a la escuela - Se metió Skylar.

— ¿La conoces? - Karai y Destructor la miraron.

— Si, es una don nadie del instituto - Explicó brevemente la castaña.

— Entonces quiero que tu y Karai busquen a esa chica y me la traigan aquí - Ambas asintieron — Skylar, has demostrado tu lealtad, espero no equivocarme contigo -

— Tranquilo maestro, no lo hará -

Ambas se marcharon hacia el departamento de Skylar, al llegar la dueña arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa. Karai, que tenía una mochila negra en su hombro, miró detenidamente el lugar, era la primera vez que entraba. Había pizza en la cocina, la televisión encendida sin señal, la cama destendida y el baño con el piso mojado. Si, definitivamente era la casa de Skylar.

— Lamento el desorden - Se disculpó. — Nadie viene de visita nunca, solo Kira -

— ¿Kira? - De la habitación salió corriendo un pequeño perro rottweiler negro con algunas manchas marrones y un collar blanco. Se acercó a Karai y comenzó a olisquearla.

— Kira, Karai, Karai, Kira - Las presentó, Karai sonrió un poco y palmeó la cabeza de la cachorra. Luego alzó la vista y dejó su mochila sobre la cama, en la habitación donde ahora estaban ambas chicas.

— ¿Cómo dormiremos? - Preguntó al ver solo una cama, que era de dos plazas.

— Ambas en la cama - Respondió normal, pero al ver la expresión de Karai la miró raro — ¿Qué? ¿Nunca dormiste con una amiga en la misma cama? - Ambas se sorprendieron, Skylar por lo que dijo y Karai por lo que escuchó.

— ¿Me consideras una amiga? -

— Bueno, no sé si una amiga del alma, pero me caes, y creo que yo te caigo... así que... ¿por qué no? - Se encogió de hombros con su pijama en la mano.

Karai sonrió un poco y Skylar le correspondió. Ambas se cambiaron en esa habitación y luego llevaron la mesa con la televisión a la recámara para poder ver una película. Después de un rato bromeando y comiendo pop, se quedaron dormidas.

:-:-:-:

Al día siguiente, en las alcantarillas, April estaba entrenando nuevos movimientos con Splinter. Leo practicaba con Donnie y Rapha con Mikey.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Raphael apuntaba a Mikey con sus sais burlándose de que no podía contra él, pero cuando saltó para atacarlo, Mikey lo agarró de las manos y con sus pies lo pasó sobre su cabeza, arrojándolo al otro lado.

— ¡Booyakashaaa! - Gritó victorioso el de naranja. Se acercó a Rapha y comenzó a burlarse — Te descuidaste, creías tenerme, y pero te engañé como a un niño - Decía mientras el de rojo gruñía — Guaaa guaaa guaaaa - Hacía una trompeta con sus manos, sin darse cuenta que Raphael se paró y lo agarró por atrás, levantándolo y apretándolo.

— ¡El niño creció, chico rudo! - Rapha, mientras Mikey se quejaba.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya basta! ¡Bájame! - Se quejaba pataleando.

— Ya no te veo tan agresivo - Lo apretó mas.

— No puedo... mover... mis brazos - Se quedaba sin aire.

— Entonces mueve tu horrible y desagradable dedo medio - Mikey obedeció sin pensarlo, y al fin Rapha lo soltó, cayendo al suelo sentado.

— No le hagas caso, dedito - Se agarró el pie — No eres tan horrible como dice -

— Miguel Ángel - Lo llamó Splinter — ¿Por qué te rendiste tan fácilmente? -

— Porque no podía hacer nada -

— Siempre hay algo que puedas hacer, observa - Se volteó a Rapha — ¡Raphael! ¡Hanukichime! - El nombrado abrió los ojos mientras su padre se volteaba. Sin otra opción Raphael se le acercó e intentó levantarlo como a Mikey, pero obviamente pesaba mas. — La clave, es desbalancear a tu oponente - Rapha lo bajó y volvió a levantarlo quejándose de lo pesado que era con un grito de fuerza.

— Pero ¿cómo? - Preguntó Mikey que estaba sentado como indio mirando junto a April.

— Como puedas hacerlo, por ejemplo - Splinter giró su cabeza y pasó su lengua por la de Raphael, haciendo que gritara de asco, lo soltara y retrocediera. Splinter aprovechó eso y lo barrió con su cola.

— Wooow - Se impresionó el de naranja.

— Jejeje ¿lo ves? siempre hay una forma - Splinter se limpió la lengua — Necesitas darte un baño -

— Aaaagh - Se quejó Rapha desde el suelo mientras se paraba.

:-:-:-:

Después del entrenamiento todos estaban en sus cosas: Leo viendo héroes espaciales, a un lado Mikey comiendo pizza, Raphael en el sofá dándole de comer a Spike, y Donnie en su laboratorio con la chica de sus sueños. Todo tranquilo hasta que el ninja de violeta asomó su cabeza por la puerta del laboratorio.

— ¡Chicos, adivinen qué hacía con April! - Los dos mayores lo miraron mal pensando un poco, y Mikey lo miraba de lo mas normal.

— Así es... analizar el drenaje - Decía entusiasmado el genio.

— ¿Quién dice que no sabe entretener a una chica? - Bromeó Rapha.

Los tres dejaron sus cosas y fueron con Donnie hasta su laboratorio.

— Revisando expedientes del dispositivo de almacenaje de Kraang, descubrimos que tienen un proceso especial para convertir agua de la Tierra en agua Kraang - Donnie dejo un frasco de agua sobre unas cajas de pizza que había sobre la mesa, pero esa agua tenía un tono mas verdoso que la normal.

— Ellos ya empezaron el proceso, hay una baja concentración de químicos kraang en el drenaje - Explicó la peliroja.

— Debo suponer que eso es malo - Raphael los miraba cruzado de brazos.

— Miren lo que pasa cuando sumerjo una rebanada de la pizza de Mikey en agua pura Kraang - Donnie hizo lo que él mismo dijo, y la pizza comenzó a desintegrarse de a poco. Mikey gritó horrorizado.

— ¿Cómo puedes dormir en la noche? -

— Por ahora hay solo un poco en el suministro de agua - Donnie ignoró a Mikey — pero la concentración aumenta, osea que... -

— Que destruirá cada rebanada de pizza de Nueva York - Mikey llevó sus manos en la cabeza.

— Al igual que todo el que use agua - April lo miró con una mano en la cadera.

— ¡No quiero vivir en un mundo sin pizza! - Mikey removió bruscamente las cajas bajo el frasco con agua Kraang, haciendo que se derramara y cayera un poco en la muñeca de April.

— ¡Cuidado!/Aaah -

April cerró los ojos, esperando que algo pasara, que se desintegrara la parte mojada, o que se le cayera la mano, ¡Algo!. Pero no pasó nada.

— No te pasó nada - Donnie incrédulo.

— Tal vez porque no está hecha de pizza - Supuso Mikey.

La computadora de Donnie comenzó a sonar, en ella se mostraba un mapa con un círculo rojo parpadeando.

— Los escanees localizaron la ubicación donde tienen el suministro de agua, en este punto - Donnie tocó el punto de la pantalla con su dedo — ¡Hay que detenerlos! -

— Creo que tenemos una misión... ¿Vienes April? - El de azul miró a su amiga.

— Me encantaría, pero por desgracia esta en el fondo del río este, y también tengo que entregar un trabajo... además prefiero la comida de humanos - April comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

— La pizza es comida de humanos - Mikey señaló las cajas de pizza.

— No como tu la comes - April se iba a ir pero Donnie le habló.

— ¿Vas a ir arriba? - Se preocupó y trató de pasar por arriba de la mesa, cayéndose — ¿Traes tu celular? -

— Donnie, tranquilízate, estaré bien - April se marchó, un tanto preocupada por el tema de su muñeca.

— Entonces, Donnie, ¿cómo llegaremos ahí? - Preguntó Leo, una vez que su amiga ya no estaba.

— No se preocupen, chicos, he estado trabajando en algo increíble - Donnie miró al techo, al igual que los otros tres, donde había uno de sus inventos colgado.

:-:-:-:

Ya en el fondo del agua Donnie manejaba una tortuga gigante de metal que él mismo había construido, que necesitaba energía cinética para poder usar los propulsores. Por esa razón había instalado tres bicicletas de ejercicio para sus hermanos.

— Esto no es increíble - Se quejó Raphael

— ¿En serio, Donnie? ¿Un submarino impulsado por bicicletas? - Se quejó Leo jadeando como sus hermanos de naranja y rojo.

— ¡Hubiera sido mejor nadar! - Reprochó Raphael.

— Sigan pedaleando - Les ordenó Donnie — Con energía cinética se cargan los motores... lo cual debería estarse realizando ahora - Donnie subió unas perillas y giró otra, haciendo encender los motores y que el submarino pudiera andar sin necesidad de pedalear.

Los tres que iban atrás suspiraron aliviados.

— Sube el telescopio - Le ordenó Leo. Y frunció el ceño cuando Donnie lo obedeció y el telescopio era la tapa de un escusado. Sin otra opción Leo uso el telescopio de todas formas, encontrándose con una enorme bestia submarina. — Ah Donnie, ¿puede las instalaciones Kraang parecerse a mutante marino gigante? -

— No es un mutante, basado en su fisiología diría que Kraang lo trajo de la dimensión X - Aclaró el genio.

— ¿Y por eso es menos horroroso? -

— No lo es, quise ser mas preciso -

— Sea lo que sea, parece que está vigilando eso - Intervino el de rojo.

— En silencio - Ordenó el de azul y las luces se apagaron, dejando las de emergencia que eran en un tono rojizo.

:-:-:-:

Skylar caminaba por los tejados junto a Karai, ambas con su ropa cotidiana, estaban en la misma cuadra de donde se encontraba el restaurante de Murakami-san, esperando a April que apareció después de un rato caminando tranquilamente hacia el restaurante susodicho. Se acercó a una máquina para pedir la ficha que debías darle al chef para que te diera tu comida, pero ella no sabía usarla.

— Esto es nuevo - La pelirroja observó cada uno de los botones — ¿Qué es esta cosa? -

— Así es como ordenas - Metió una moneda a la máquina y apretó un botón — Las hay en Tokio - Agarró la ficha que debía darle al chef — Le das esto al chef - Se la enseñó.

— Oh, gracias - Sonrió e imitó lo que la chica desconocida había hecho.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? -

— Claro, ¿por qué no? - Ambas entraron al restaurante de Murakami. Skylar al ver que habían entrado bajó de un salto y se apoyó contra la pared, esperando a que salieran para llevarle la chica pelirroja a su maestro.

Murakami estaba tranquilo revolviendo una enorme olla de sopa, cuando una dulce voz lo llamó.

— Hola, Murakami-san - Saludó April, entrando y sentándose, seguida de la chica que recién había conocido.

— Oh, April-Chan - La saludó él también — ¿Cómo estás? -

April dejó su ficha sobre le mesa, y el chef ciego pasó su dedo por ella, intentando 'ver' qué había ordenado.

— Aaah, pizza gyosa - Sonrió el anciano.

—Hai, yohoshe - *no sé que dijo*

— ¿Hablas japonés? - La pelinegra la miró.

— Aprendí unas palabras de... mis hermanos -

— ¿Hermanos? Háblame de ellos - Pidió interesada.

— Ah bueno... ellos son... como... -

— ¿Animales? - Apoyó su cabeza sobre su mano y la miró alzando una ceja.

— Algo así - Dijo nerviosa April.

— Aunque nunca oí hablar de la pizza gyosa en Tokio - Se rascó el mentón.

— No, porque Murakami la inventó - Explicó — Si quieres prueba la mía - Sugirió.

— ¡Si, lo haré! Y tu prueba lo mío - Sugirió ella también, dejando su ficha sobre la mesa.

— Hecho - Murakami agarró la ficha de la chica y pasó su dedo al igual que con la de April, sorprendiéndose por lo que había pedido, pero sin remedio accediendo a cocinarlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? - La miró.

— Soy April - Sonrió.

— Yo me llamo Armonía -

— ¿Y... qué te trae a Nueva York? - Preguntó inocente April

— Vine con papá, vino a cerrar un viejo negocio - Karai partió a la mitad unos palillos para comer.

— Oh, ¿a qué se dedica? -

— A utensilios de cocina - Mostró el palillo — Cuchillos, mas bien -

Murakami llegó con ambos platos y le sirvió a cada uno el suyo.

— Itetakimas - Dijo la pelinegra con sus manos unidas a la altura de su cara y los ojos cerrados. April la imitó — ¡Muy bien! ¡Veamos a que sabe esa pizza tan especial! - Karai tomó una con sus palillos y se la llevó a la boca, y después de probarla hizo un sonido como que le había gustado — ¡Lo mejor que he probado! - Alagó.

— ¿Verdad que si? -

— Ahora prueba lo mio - Le acercó el plato.

— ¿Qué es? - April tomó un poco de lo que parecía ser sopa en la cuchara y lo acercó a su boca.

— Supu kame - April sopló el contenido de su cuchara y antes de probarla — Sopa de tortuga - Susurró siniestramente.

— Karai - Abrió los ojos.

— En persona - April retrocedió de a poco hacia la puerta — Me tengo que ir - Karai la tomó de la parte de atrás de la cartera.

— Quisiera que vinieras conmigo, April O'Neil. A mi padre le gustaría conocerte - Tiró de la cartera y trató de llevársela a la fuerza, de no haber sido por Murakami que le tiró el plato de sopa a la cabeza, y la pelirroja escapó.

Skylar estaba esperando afuera, cuando vio salir a su objetivo se paró enfrente de ella.

— Woow, April ¿Qué pasa? - Se hizo la inocente. April retrocedió, Skylar dedujo que las tortugas la habían nombrado y ella ahora sabía que era del Pie. Sonrió malévola mente y la agarró del brazo. April la empujó contra una pared, pero Skylar la tomó de donde Karai la había agarrado anteriormente. April trató de golpearla con su codo, pero Skylar la sujetó y se dieron la vuelta, quedando ella contra la pared y la castaña sujetándola. De no haber sido por Karai que abrió la puerta muy fuerte y golpeó a Skylar, la pelirroja no habría escapado. — ¡Bruta! - Le gritó y comenzaron a correr tras su objetivo que iba hablando por teléfono con unas de las tortugas al parecer.

Se podía notar que estaba cansada, así que aceleraron el paso para atraparla, pero la chica le robó una moto a un chico que repartía pizzas. Karai sonrió de lado y se subió a su moto que estaba en el callejón, con Skylar sentada en la parte de atrás.

Karai logró alcanzarla y Skylar intentó tirarla de la moto, pero no lo logró porque April retrocedió. Pero sí logró pegarle un manotazo que hizo que se desviara y casi se diera contra una pared.

Sin dudarlo April siguió adelante, pasando entre medio de un camión que iba estacionando y una pared, con los ojos cerrados.

Skylar al ver que no pasaban se paró en la parte trasera de la moto y cuando Karai iba a frenar, la castaña saltó y sacó su skate de su espalda para caer sobre el y seguir a la pelirroja.

Karai las seguía lo mas rápido que podía por los tejados. Hasta que acorralaron a la pelirroja en un callejón, Skylar guardó su Skate y Karai bajó por la escalera de incendios.

Pero cuando Karai bajó no había nadie, la moto estaba sola. Se sacó el casco y escuchó unos pasos correr hacia ella por atrás. April intentó golpearla con "su" casco de moto pero no logró golpearla ni una vez, hasta que se lo tiró por la cabeza y ella también lo esquivó.

— Tienes agallas - Karai dejó su casco sobre las cajas de pizza de la moto robada.

— Vamos a ver si te las podemos quitar - Completó Skylar apareciendo por atrás.

April sacó el tessen que le había regalado el maestro Splinter y se preparó.

— ¡Un tessen! Precioso y modesto, pero muy poderoso - Alagó Karai — En las manos correctas - April iba a atacar a Karai, la cual le hizo una señal a Skylar para que se quedara ahí. La pelirroja tiró varios golpes hacia su enemiga que esquivó todos, la pasó por encima suyo arrojándola al suelo y sacándole el arma, la cual arrojó a un lado. Pero eso no hizo que la pelirroja se rindiera.

April volvió a intentar golpearla, puñetazo tras puñetazo, pero no le dio ninguno, hasta que lanzó una patada y le dio en la boca. Ella se limpió y la miró sonriente.

— Buen golpe -

— Veo que te gustó -

— Ahora es nuestro turno - Karai se posicionó al igual que Skylar. April fue a atacar primero a Karai, que le dio una patada tirándola al suelo. Se paró rápido, y Skylar también la pateó a la altura del hombro.

Las dos kunoichis enemigas golpeaban a la pelirroja, usándola como pelota llevándola de un lado a otro con golpes. Hasta que cayó al suelo. Pero se paró otra vez, con la guardia arriba, aunque no podía quedarse parada. Karai dejó que Skylar se encargara del resto, esta la golpeó una vez más y quedó tendida en el suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse la pateo otra vez, sacándola del callejón.

April iba a incorporarse, no se rendiría a pesar de lo débil que estaba. Pero Skylar le pateó la cabeza para que no se volviera a parar.

— ¿Qué te hace tan especial? - Karai hablaba mientras Skylar solo la observaba, sus principios se habían ido al carajo. — Eres el centro de una conspiración extraterrestre, protegida por mutantes y te entrena un gran maestro ninja ¿Por qué? - April se paró lo más rápido que pudo, pateó a Skylar en el pecho dándola contra la pared y agarró de los pelos a Karai, que también la agarró a ella.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Reprobé matemáticas! - Le gritaba April mientras daban vueltas agarradas de los pelos — ¡Mis amigos son mutantes! ¡Los Kraang tienen a mi papá! - Karai hizo una maniobra dejándola inmóvil a su agarre para que Skylar, que se acercaba molesta la golpeara pero... — ¡Y perdí a mi madre! - Finalizó April.

— ¿Qué? - Karai aflojó un poco el agarre.

— ¿Perdiste a tu madre? - Skylar bajó un poco su puño que iba directo a la cara de April.

 _"La clave es desbalancear a tu oponente"_

April golpeó con la cabeza a Karai, y esta cayó por las escaleras del tren subterráneo, luego tomó a Skylar por los hombros y con sus pies la arrojó al mismo lugar.

— Nada mal para ser nadie - April se marchó dolorida.

:-:-:-:

Después de destruir la instalación Kraang, luchar contra un monstruo de la dimensión X que quería 'algo más que amigos' con el submarino de Donnie y escapar de la explosión, por fin llegaron a la alcantarilla. Todos saltaron hasta la superficie, menos Donnie que estaba preocupado porque April no contestaba.

— Por favor, April -

 _"Hola Donnie" -_ Respondió como si nada hubiese pasado y ninguna de las chicas del clan del Pie había querido matarla hace tan solo 10 minutos

— ¡Si, estás bien! - Mira a sus hermanos que voltearon a verlo — ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Mi dulce princesa está viva! - Gritó alzando las manos. — ¿Tapé la bocina? - De nuevo en el teléfono, mientras Leo se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared, Mikey contra el suelo y Rapha con su mano, por lo bruto de su hermano.

 _"Digamos que lo hiciste"_

— Lo que tu digas -

:-:-:-:

— Y cuando bajaron la guardia, las arrojé por las escaleras del subterráneo - Terminó de contar April orgullosa.

— Eso fue genial/Eres grande/Bien hecho - Alagaron Donnie, Mikey y Rapha respectivamente.

— Te felicito April, aprovechaste tu entrenamiento y cumpliste con la meta más importante de un ninja, regresar viva a casa - Felicitó Splinter.

— Gracias, sensei - Hizo una reverencia — Parece que si puedo cuidar de mí misma -

— Si... y no - La respuesta de Splinter sorprendió a todos. — Karai y Skylar fallaron esta vez, pero Destructor te quiere y no se detendrá hasta encontrarte... y como el Kraang también te busca, lo mejor será que te quedes en la alcantarilla, aquí con nosotros -

— ¡¿Qué?! -

— ¡Eso es grandioso! - Se alegró Donnie, ganándose una mirada de odio de la pelirroja. — Quiero decir... eso es horrible, la vida que haz conocido ya se acabó, y... mejor me callo -

— ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¿Qué hay de mi escuela? ¿De mis amigos? ¿Y lo demás? - Comenzó a reprochar la pelirroja, que se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y suspiró.

— April, el maestro tiene razón - La chica lo miró — Hasta detener a Destructor y al Kraang, este es el único lugar seguro - Puso sus manos en las caderas.

— ¿Y... cuando lo detengamos... puedo retomar mi vida? -

— Si - Se cruzó de brazos la tortuga de azul.

— Manos a la obra -


	6. La hora de la verdad - Parte 1

**La hora de la verdad**

— Repíteme el plan otra vez - Skylar se encontraba con Karai en el dojo calentando un poco antes de salir a cumplir con las órdenes de su maestro.

La hija de Destructor bufó cansada, era como la cuarta o quinta vez que le repetía el plan a su compañera.

— El Kraang colocó un controla mentes en el señor O'Niel - Comenzó a hablar la de cabello corto mientras estiraba sus piernas. — En unos minutos recibiremos la señal de su ubicación. Vamos, capturamos a April O'Niel y le damos el mensaje a Splinter - Finalizó estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué le harán a April? - Preguntó la castaña girando su torso de izquierda a derecha.

— No lo sé. Pero eso no importa, al fin mi padre podrá terminar con su venganza - Estiró su espalda.

— Esto es muy raro. - Estiró su pierna derecha — Mi antiguo maestro hablaba de el clan Hamato, decía cosas realmente honorables. Se me hace extraño que Splinter le haya hecho daño a tu madre sin ningún motivo... - Cambió de pierna.

— ¿Qué insinúas? - Karai se acercó a Skylar, la cual se paró al verla — ¿Qué mi padre me ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo? -

— Sólo digo que es extraño que una persona entrenada por uno de los ninjas mas honorables le haya hecho daño a un inocente así porque si, ¿no lo crees? - Ambas se miraban a los ojos, Karai algo enfadada y con el ceño fruncido.

— Hamato Yoshi me quitó a mi madre, no me importa si es honorable o no, acabaré con él a como dé lugar - Karai se volteó — Salimos en cinco - Se marchó del dojo. Skylar negó con la cabeza.

:-:-:-:

— Ese es un héroe - Leo estaba viendo el ultimo episodio de "Héroes Espaciales" con la misma emoción que siempre. Y como era costumbre, alguien tenía que interrumpirlo. En este caso fue Donatello quien le apago la televisión. — ¿Por qué haces eso? ¡Es el ultimo episodio de héroes espaciales! -

— Por algo un poco mas importante -

Donnie llevo a sus tres hermanos a su laboratorio, donde estaba su amiga pelirroja esperando.

— April y yo hemos revisado estas conversaciones del kraang y escuchen lo que desciframos. - El ninja de violeta apretó unas teclas y la esfera de comunicación kraang comenzó a sonar y encender sus clásicas luces.

Mientras Kirby se escabulló en laboratorio para escuchar lo que hablaban los 5 adolescentes. Cuando las esfera se activo sintió una extraña sensación en el cuello, y perdió por completo el control sobre sí mismo.

— La fase final del plan conocido como la invasión de kraang comenzará en la unidad de tiempo de las 6 horas, el tecnódromo saldrá de la dimensión x a través del portal -

— Estas seguro que esa es la versión traducida? - Mikey no había entendido nada.

— Dijo que en 6 horas algo llamado tecnódromo pasará por el portal - Le explicó brevemente — ¡Es la fase final de la invasión kraang! -

— Espera - Habló el líder — Creí que April - La señala — Era la clave del plan kraang y no la tienen -

— Si ese tecnódromo pasa por el portal - miró a Mikey y Rapha que estaban tras él — Creo que sera el fin del mundo -

— Ajá, ¿y qué hacemos? - Preguntó el de rojo.

— Chicos - Todos miraron al líder — Hay que encontrar la forma de cerrar ese portal - Se incorporó — Depende de nosotros -

— ¿Salvar el mundo? - Mikey se rascó la nuca.

— Leonardo tiene razón - Splinter apareció en la habitación — Cuando subieron a la superficie temí que no estuvieran listos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que a pesar de estar listos para ser héroes, ese era su destino. Y si el futuro del mundo debe estar en manos de alguien, que bueno que esté en las suyas - Splinter los miró, orgulloso de cada uno de ellos, como padre y como maestro.

Las tortugas hicieron una reverencia ante su padre, y los tres menores pasaron corriendo a su lado. Cuando Leo iba a seguirlos, Splinter lo detuvo.

— Leonardo, espera, por favor - El nombrado se volteó. — Está en juego el destino del mundo, y lo único que importa es que cumplan con su misión -

— Si, sensei - Le dijo serio la tortuga de azul.

— No importa qué tengan que sacrificar... ni a quien... - Pensarlo dolía, decirlo también, pero era necesario hacerlo. Debían cumplir con su misión, costara lo que costara.

Leo endureció el ceño y asintió.

:-:-:-:

Todos se prepararon para la batalla.

Raphael se colocó todas las armas posibles y necesarias bajo la atenta mirada de Spike que lo seguía, el cual recibió una caricia en su cabeza cuando su dueño se marchó a oír el plan de Leo.

Y hablando de Roma. Leo estaba mas ocupado que sus otros tres hermanos, primero debía escuchar las sugerencias de Donnie y ver los mapas que tenía del TCRI, luego idear un plan con toda esa información, detallar cada cosa para no fallar en nada, y en el transcurso de todo esto, vigilar que Mikey no estuviera vagando por ahí con pizza y videojuegos e hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Donnie aparte de descargar el archivo donde estaba el mapa de edificio, también perfeccionó su nuevo invento bajo la mirada curiosa de Leo. Su nuevo proyecto se trataba de unas alas metálicas, que les permitirían a los cuatro volar por los cielos.

Por último Mikey, gracias a las reprimendas de su hermano más grande, fue en busca de Cabeza Metálica para prepararlo para el señuelo.

Y entre medio de todo esto, Splinter meditaba para calmar sus emociones como padre de cuatro adolescentes que iban a salir a arriesgar sus vidas por el futuro del mundo.

Cuando el plan quedó claro y todos estuvieron listos, se reunieron en la vía de tren frente a la entrada de la guarida, donde se despidieron de April y del maestro Splinter.

— Caballeros - Las miradas se enfocaron en la tortuga de azul — Salvemos al mundo - La puerta del tortumóvil hizo ese ruido de timbre de casa vieja y se abrieron las puertas dejando paso a los héroes de New York City, los cuales se marcharon a toda prisa.

— Ah, sensei - Habló April una vez que las tortugas se habían ido y el silencio reinó por unos segundos entre ellos dos — ¿Puedo hacerle un pregunta? - Estaba algo nerviosa, rascando su codo con la mano del brazo contrario.

— Claro que si -

— ¿Por qué no va con ellos? - Se volteo a verlo

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Alzó una ceja.

— Las tortugas han ido a arriesgar su vida. ¿No cree que necesitan su ayuda? -

— Yo soy su maestro. Mi papel es prepararlos para los retos que enfrentan -

— Pero sensei, usted mismo dijo que el futuro del mundo estaba... -

— ¡Tamare! - La interrumpió Splinter — No tengo que darle explicaciones a una niña - Splinter se marchó a paso lento, algo arrepentido pero no paró. April solo negó con la cabeza.

:-:-:-:

— Bien, chicos, lo haremos simple - Comenzó a explicar, otra vez, Leo — Vamos al TCRI, usamos el desintegrador , Donnie calcula que tiene la potencia para destruir el portal con una descarga - (*dice otra cosa que no sé cómo se escribe, así que utilizaré desintegrador)

— ¿Y por qué no lo usamos la última vez? - Preguntó el de naranja.

— Porque no lo teníamos la ultima vez -

Mikey frunció el ceño.

— Para todo tienes una respuesta, ¿verdad Donnie? -

— Si, la tengo - Sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

— Buena Donnie - Alagó Rapha — Y hablando de buena - Miró al de azul — ¿El plan va a funcionar, Leo? -

— Debe funcionar -

:-:-:-:

April caminaba por la guarida aburrida. Frente al dojo estaba Splinter meditando. Sin interés de hablarle por lo ocurrido, se dirigió a la máquina de PinBall, a ver a las luces que prendían sincronizada mente.

Su padre apareció por detrás.

—Oye, April - la llamó, pero ella no se volteó — ¿Dónde están todos? -

— Los Kraang vana a atacar, las tortugas van al TCRI - Explicó breve sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿TCRI? Oh, no - Sin emoción, aunque intentaba sonar sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué? -

— Los Kraang saben que las tortugas van en camino - El controla mentes comenzó a pitar sus luces en la nuca del Señor O'Niel.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? - April sacó su T-Phone para llamar a Donnie, pero la mano de su padre la detuvo.

— ¡No! Los Kraang interceptaron los celulares, hay que avisarles en persona -

— Aaah - La pelirroja dudó.

— Yo soy tu padre, April, debes confiar en mi - Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hija, la cual sonrió — Vámonos -

— April, ¿a dónde vas? - Preguntó la vieja rata al ver a ambos pelirrojos marcharse por la puerta de su casa.

— Las tortugas peligran, tengo que advertirles -

— Sabes que es peligroso que vayas a la superficie -

— Algunos no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada - April seguía molesta por lo de hace un rato, y cegada por el enojo dejó que esas palabras salieran de su boca, aunque no se arrepentía del todo.

:-:-:-:

April caminaba por las alcantarillas junto a su padre, pero extrañamente iban en sentido contrario al edificio TCRI, lo cual hizo que la chica pelirroja se extrañara.

— Papá, ¿qué haces?, por aquí no se va al TCRI - April paró de caminar. Su padre siguió unos pasos más adelante y luego frenó para mirarla de reojo. — Papá ¿qué sucede? - Una nube de humo negro apareció tras de ella, y al segundo fue sujetada de los brazos por una kunoichi enemiga muy conocida por ella, Skylar. — ¡Auxilio! - Gritó forcejeando, pero fue en vano, Skylar tenía mucha mas fuerza que ella.

Karai apareció frente a ella junto a dos mousers.

— Hola princesa - Dijo siniestramente mientras se le acercaba. — ¿Me extrañaste? - Quedó cara a cara con la pelirroja.

— Si, de hecho la ultima vez que te vi olvidé darte esto - April le doy un rodillazo a la hija de Saki, la cual retrocedió.

— Parece que la pequeña kunoichi ha mejorado sus movimientos - Se burló Skylar apretando el agarre.

— Buen trabajo - Felicitó a Kirby — Llévale el mensaje a Splinter - Le ordenó y el padre de April obedeció, siendo seguido por los mousers.

— ¿Papá?. ¡Papá!. ¿¡Papá qué haces!? - April intentó detenerlo, pero Skylar apenas y la dejaba moverse. — ¡Papá! -

Skylar la obligó a caminar tras Karai.

— Le lavaron el cerebro - Dedujo la pelirroja.

— Lo sé, que bien ¿no? - Se burló Karai esta vez.

:-:-:-:

 _"Las tortugas han ido a arriesgar su vida"_

 _"¿No cree que necesitan su ayuda?"_

La voz de April resonaba en su cabeza, sin dejarlo concentrarse en la meditación.

 _"Algunos no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada"_

A pesar de intentarlo, no se pudo concentrar, y menos cuando escuchó a alguien en la puerta del dojo. Se levantó de golpe y agarró su bastón, para apuntar a aquella persona.

— ¡Alto! - Era Kirby, que no se movió ante el brusco movimiento de la rata. — ¿Dónde está April? - Aquella pregunta, sonaba mas a exigencia.

— El maestro Destructor me envía a darte este mensaje - Fue lo único que respondió Kirby, dejando ver a los mousers entrando tras él.

— ¿Maestro? ¿¡Destructor!? - Uno de los mousers dejó ver un holograma de su enemigo.

— _Vaya, Hamato Yoshi -_ Splinter endureció el ceño — _Creíste que no te encontraría nunca. Tengo a April O'Niel -_ Abrió los ojos sorprendido — _Y si valoras su vida, vendrás y te enfrentarás a mi como un hombre -_ Destructor apretó su puño en el holograma. — _Terminaremos lo que empezamos hace muchos años. -_ El holograma desapareció y, Kirby y los mousers se marcharon.

Splinter dejó caer su bastón al suelo, sintió como su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado y cayó de rodillas, intentando calmar la respiración. Volver a ver a Oroku Saki era algo que esperaba que nunca sucediera, pero tenía a April. Ya había perdido a dos mujeres importantes en su vida, las cuales amaba mucho. No perdería una tercera.

:-:-:-:

Las tortugas habían utilizado el tortumóvil como señuelo para distraer a los Kraang de la planta baja del TCRI, con Cabeza Metálica adentro, que acabó con casi todos los Kraang de la primera planta, siendo controlado por Donnie, que volaba por los aires junto a sus hermanos.

Después del primer 'Dame 3' en el aire de las cuatro tortugas, burlaron una de las cámaras con una paloma, cortesía de Raphael. Y luego la seguridad que eran dos Kraang, Mikey les sacó la lengua y fingió que se caía, para así Donatello pudiera golpear a ambos Kraang que aterrizaron en el suelo despedazándose.

Leo arrojó el gancho hacia el otro lado del edificio y los cuatro pasaron con la ayuda de sus respectivas armas. Ahora estaban a unos cuantos metros del portal, siendo vigilado por un montón de Kraang y el hombre de piedra que escupe lava.

— Debemos destruir el portal - Habló el genio. El hombre de piedra gruñó por lo bajo.

— Ya lo había olvidado - Raphael al escucharlo.

— Tranquilo, cuando ese hombre piedra despierte ya no estaremos aquí - Lo intentó calmar Donnie, mientras Leo cargaba el arma y apuntaba al portal.

— Perfecto - Cerró uno de sus ojos para poder apuntar mejor. — Esto terminará en 3... 2... 1... - Disparó hacia el portal, pero no pasó nada, solo apareció un campo de fuerza a su alrededor que había sido levemente dañado. — ¿Qué? ¿Tiene un campo de fuerza? - Mira a Donnie — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -

— Porque quería que fracasáramos - Sonrió, aunque era obvio que usaba sarcasmo — ¡Obvio que no lo sabía! -

— ¿Tenemos un plan b? - Preguntó Rapha, sin notar que el hombre de piedra apareció tras ellos cuatro.

— ¡Aaaaah! - Gritaron al unísono, aterrados. El hombre de piedra lanzó su enorme mano cerrada hacia donde estaban las tortugas, que tuvieron que saltar para no ser aplastadas.

Leo saltó encima del brazo y corrió por el hasta llegar al suelo, quedando de espaldas al enorme hombre, esperando impacientemente a que el arma de Donnie se recargara. No se dio cuenta que el hombre se encontraba tras de él, dispuesto a pisarlo como si fuese una hormiga.

:-:-:-:

Karai y Skylar estaban en una camioneta, en la parte trasera, llevando a April donde sería entregada al Kraang. La camioneta era conducida por dos ninjas del Pie. Todo era silencio, lo único que se oía era a la pelirroja intentar desatarse pero era en vano, no podía hacerlo, aunque no se rendía, y escucharla ponía de mal humor a Skylar.

— ¡Quieres dejar de hacer ruido! - Le gritó, harta.

— ¿Por qué haces esto, Skylar? - La pelirroja la miró — ¿Acaso crees de verdad que te ayudarán? ¡Te están usando! -

— Tu no sabes nada, O'Niel - Se volteó a verla, enfadada.

— Kevin me lo dijo, me contó todo. Si de verdad te estuvieran haciendo un favor, ¿no crees que tu madre ya debería estar aquí? -

— ¡Cállate! - Skylar le dio una bofetada, April giró la cabeza bruscamente por el golpe y suspiró, volviéndola a su lugar despacio, y sin decir nada más.

Mientras Karai estaba en su mundo, con pensamientos inundando su mente, y todo gracias a su compañera de batallas.

 _"Sólo digo que me resulta extraño que una persona entrenada por uno de los ninjas mas honorables le haya hecho daño a un inocente así porque si, ¿no lo crees?"_

Eso no era posible. Oroku Saki era su padre. ¿Por qué mentir de semejante manera? ¿Qué ganaba con eso?. No había ni hay forma de que eso sea verdad, Hamato Yoshi le había quitado a su madre, esa era la verdad. No podía ni debía dudarlo.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, dudando sobre todo lo que ella creía, si toda su vida era realmente lo que siempre estuvo predestinado, o simplemente alguien le dio un giro drástico a la historia.

Aunque no se parecía en nada a su padre, pero eso era difícil saberlo, él tenía el rostro quemado. Según sabía fue en aquella batalla donde su madre murió que él se quemó el rostro.

Pero... ¿si las cosas ocurrieron de otra manera? ¿si esa batalla fue provocada por algo en particular por parte de su padre? ¿Odio? ¿Rencor?... ¿Celos?.

— Agh - Suspiró resignada mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas. La cabeza le dolía. ¿Por qué dudaba de repente sobre toda su existencia?. Levantó la cabeza. Ahí estaba la causante de todo esto, Skylar Walker.

La camioneta paró, ya habían llegado.

Uno de los ninjas bajó y abrió la puerta trasera. Karai fue la primera en bajar, luego April siendo sujetada por Skylar. Y caminaron hacia donde debería estar el Kraang para llevársela.

No había nadie.

— Esos robots inútiles se han retrasado. - Se quejó Skylar.

— Debo volver a la sede. - Karai se aprontó para irse. — Tu quédate, y termina la misión - Le ordenó a Skylar, que asintió. La hija de Saki se marchó a paso rápido.

— Voy a disfrutar mucho entregarte a los Kraang - Skylar miró a April, que estaba arrodillada en el suelo.

:-:-:-:

— Y dime que tan bueno es en realidad ese maestro ninja - Comenzó a hablar Xever a Bradford, ambos estaban en la puerta esperando a Splinter, mientras "April" estaba encadenada en la escalera frente al trono de Saki.

— De los mejores, - Comenzó a narrar Bradford — se entrenó en el mismo clan ninja que el maestro destructor, eran como hermanos, hasta que Hamato Yoshi lo traicionó. - Hizo una pausa breve — Te lo explicaré de otra forma, es tan hábil como nuestro maestro, pero no tiene el estomago para terminar con una pelea -

:-:-:-:

Leo se arrastraba por el piso para evitar que aquel hombre de piedra lo pisara, hasta que chocó con una pared. Iba a ser aplastado, pero para su suerte el arma se recargó y logró quitarle parte de la pierna al hombre de piedra.

Pero como la desgracia lo persigue, este dejó que lava cayera de su boca. Leo dio un voltereta y se alejó de allí.

— Donnie, ¿Cómo va ese plan b? - Le gritó al de violeta, que estaba sujetando a un kraang en su espalda con su bo, mientras otros más le disparaban.

— ¡Estoy pensando! -

— ¡Piensa rápido! - Leo le disparó, otra vez, al hombre de piedra, pero esta vez fue en su mano y le sacó todo el brazo.

— Podría entrar al sistema Kraang si me das tiempo suficiente - Uno de los brazos del gigante cayó sobre los Kraang que le estaban disparando a Donnie.

— ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo rápido! - Donnie obedeció y saltó hacia donde estaba una de las computadoras Kraang, golpeando a dos en su paso. Conectó uno de sus aparatos que había hecho con una tostadora, mandó la imagen sincronizada a su T-Phone y esperó a que terminara de cargar.

:-:-:-:

FishFace y Perrera aún estaban en sus posiciones, esperando a que Hamato Yoshi apareciera.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso? - Se alarmó Xever al escuchar a los robo-pies siendo destruidos.

— Está aquí - Anunció el enorme perro gigante, colocándose en posición.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, al parecer por uno de los ninjas del pie. Pero no. El ninja cayó al suelo, y fue arrastrado por una silueta que tenía un par de ojos que nunca quisieras ver en la oscuridad. Splinter pasó al estilo ninja y comenzó a atacar a los discípulos de Saki.

Primero con Perrera, que al instante de sentirlo tras él, intentó aplastarlo con su gran mano, pero el maestro ninja lo esquivó, ese y todos los intentos de golpearlo. Saltó por encima y le dio una patada en la cara, dejándolo en el suelo.

Ahora con Xever. Él se movía rápido, pero Splinter era mucho más que rápido. Mientras el pescado intentaba golpearlo con sus patas metálicas, el gran maestro ninja lo esquivaba. Cuando Perrera se levantó e intentó volver a atacar, Splinter entre medio de tanta esquivada se corrió a un lado y ambos mutantes se chocaron. Y Bradford recibió una patada en sus partes bajas.

Xever saltó e intentó morder a Splinter, el cual lo sujetó por la cola y terminó mordiéndose a si mismo, y cayendo al agua por una sacudida cortesía de la rata.

Los dos se marcharon cobardemente.

Splinter alzó la vista. Al ver a la chica pelirroja corrió hacia ella.

— April, soy yo. No hagas ruido, te sacaré en un momento. - Intentó tocarla. Desgraciadamente, era un holograma. Dio unas volteretas hacia atrás y lanzó unos shurikens, destrozando al mouser.

La risa siniestra de Saki se oyó por toda la habitación, para luego ser espectadores de su voz gruesa.

— Hamato Yoshi - Splinter miraba hacia todos lados, intentando encontrarlo — Que gusto que hayas aceptado mi invitación - En los muros que habían a los costados de la sala aparecieron enormes llamas de fuego.

— ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho con April? - Splinter miraba hacia todas partes, buscando a Saki.

— Ahora que tu estás aquí, la señorita O'Niel ya no me sirve para nada - La voz de Destructor volvió a resonar por todo el lugar. — Se la di a mis nuevos amigos, los Kraang -

— ¡Eres un tonto! - Le gritó Splinter — ¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho? - Un golpe en su espalda lo hizo retroceder y caer al suelo.

— Si - Destructor apareció a espaldas de Splinter — Un día acabé con tu familia, y ahora voy a acabar contigo de una vez por todas - Splinter se paró para enfrentarlo, y se quitó la capucha. — ¿Que? ¿Una rata? - Destructor se hecho a reír. — Veo que eres tan horrible como esas tortugas que están contigo - Se posicionó — Qué apropiado... eres una rata que ha caído en mi trampa - Ironizó.

— Mírame con atención, Destructor, porque mi rostro será lo último que verás -

:-:-:-:

Skylar estaba sentada en el suelo, esperando a los Kraang. Cuando por fin llegaron, hizo que April se arrodillara frente a ellos.

Uno de los Kraang la miró, escaneándola, literalmente. Skylar se cruzó de brazos, mirando extraña al robot. Uno de ellos sujetó a April, y se acercó junto al otro kraang al lado del kraang que la escaneaba. Los robo-pies se subieron a la camioneta, para esperarla.

— ¿Sucede algo? - Se paró frente a los kraang.

— Negativo - Algo le dijo que no era cierto, que aquel robot mentía. Los Kraang se marcharon con April en su camioneta. Skylar iba a subir a la suya, pero alguien gritó su nombre.

— ¡Skylar! - Se volteó, y se encontró con Mathias, su mejor amigo. Se acercó a ella, agitado, al parecer había corrido demasiado.

— ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó al ver una carpeta en la mano del chico. — ¿Qué es esto? -

— Mira - Abrió la carpeta, dentro había fotos de su madre.

— ¿Qué haces con eso? - Agarró la carpeta y comenzó a revisarla.

— Tu madre... Destructor, él... te mintió... tu madre está encerrada... en la sede del Pie - Dentro de la carpeta había fotos de su madre encadenada tras una reja, en una celda oscura con apenas una luz.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto? - Comenzó a temblar, apenas podía sostener la carpeta. Y cuando vio a su amigo mas detalladamente, logró ver todos los golpes que tenía. Ella creyó que hablaba tan entrecortado por el cansancio, pero era más bien por el dolor de la batalla que había tenido con quién sabe quién. — Mathias, debes ir a un hospital. - Subió al chico en la camioneta y le ordenó a los ninjas dirigirse al hospital.

:-:-:-:

— A esto se le acaba la energía - Leo se refería al desintegrador de Donnie, después de arrancarle otro brazo al hombre de piedra gigante que escupe lava.

— ¡Chicos, miren! - Gritó Mikey — ¡El portal! - Señaló el dicho aparato que comenzó a moverse en señal que algo iba a salir de allí.

— Lo que vaya a entrar por el portal no tarda en llegar -

— ¿A qué hora derribarás ese portal, Donnie? - Rapha se acercó a Donnie.

— ¡Estoy en eso! - Le gritó el de violeta. Uno de los Kraang le disparó a Rapha en la espalda, haciendo que cayera unos metros más adelante. Se volteó con los ojos prendidos fuegos, y le lanzó sus dos sais, y mientras se acercaba le arrojaba shurikens. Cuando estaba frente a él saltó y lo lanzó al suelo. Donde lo aplastó el hombre de piedra.

Unos Kraang voladores le disparaban a Leo, el derribó a dos, y al tercero le dio una patada, haciendo que golpeara la cara del hombre gigante de piedra. Leo saltó y cargó el desintegrador de Donnie, le disparó en el pecho y el hombre de piedra explotó.

Pero las piezas del hombre de piedra comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia, y se volvieron a juntar en el torso del hombre.

— Aah, olvidé que podía hacer eso - Dijo el de naranja, mientras una mano del hombre de piedra pasaba por abajo suyo.

— Qué mal -

— ¡Chicos! ¡Creo que lo tengo! - Gritó Donnie desde el otro lado. La máquina había terminado de cargar, y de la tostadora salió una muñeca hawaiana, luego un pitido, en señal que había terminado. El campo de fuerza que tenía el portal había desaparecido. —¡Si! ¡Todos alaben a Donatello! -

El portal lanzó un rayo por tres extremidades, que se juntaron en un punto, para formar un cuarto rayo en dirección al techo. Se había abierto el portal.

— Ah...chicos... -

Los cuatros miraban el portal entre asombrados y asustados.

El rayo se dirigió al cielo, haciendo que las nubes en tonos grises se mezclaran entre ellas, con un destello violeta, en donde de a poco iba saliendo el tecnódromo.

— Vaya nave flotante navegadora gigante - Exclamó Mikey mirando por la ventana.

Más Kraang aparecieron y comenzaron a dispararle a las tortugas.

— ¡Leo! ¡Haz la cosa zipi zape ahora! - Le gritó Mikey al de azul.

— ¿Qué esperas? Por favor recárgate, pequeña - Le rogaba Leo al desintegrador. Este se cargó al cabo de cinco segundos. — ¡Si! - Se paró y apuntó al portal. — ¡Di buenas noches, Kraang! - Pero el desintegrador se apagó de repente.

— ¿Qué rayos pasó? - Donnie miraba el desintegrador, ahora en el suelo.

— ¡Se le acabó la batería! -

— ¡Y nos uniremos a ellos, a menos que piensen en algo! - Rapha bloqueaba los disparos de los Kraang, con el cuerpo robótico de uno de ellos.

El tecnódromo se iba acercando cada vez más al edificio, y para colmo, el hombre de piedra gigante que escupe lava se había terminado de reconstruir, y se había parado para la revancha.

— ¿Cuál es el plan c? - Preguntó Donnie.

Leo miró a todos lados buscando una manera de acabar con todo. Y su vista se paró en la celda de energía Kraang.

— Donnie - Llamó a su hermano — ¿Qué pasa si se fractura la celda de energía? -

— Todo el lugar volará. ¡Incluyéndonos! -

Leo endureció el ceño y sacó su katana.

— ¡Salgan! - Ordenó.

— Oye, Leo... ¿No estarás pensando lo que creo? - Leo corrió hacia los Kraang sin darle atención a su hermano de violeta. — ¡Lo está pensando! - Donnie, Rapha y Mikey corrieron fuera del edificio.

Mientras Leo destrozaba todos los Kraang que se le cruzasen por delante. Intentando acabar con los más posibles. Se subió a uno de los muros más altos, y saltó con su katana apuntando hacia abajo, más específicamente, a la celda de energía.

La atravesó con su sable, y comenzó a saltar, arriba de una de las extremidades del portal, en el muro, hasta encontrar un lugar por el cual salir.

Se estrelló en una ventana, rompiendo el vidrio, justo segundos antes de que el lugar explotara.

Ahora iba en picada al suelo, intentando sujetarse, por inercia, de algo. Pero no había nada. Se tapó el rostro con un brazo, eso si que iba a dolor. Pero para su suerte, su hermano de rojo lo sujetó del caparazón. Traía puesto uno de los tortudirigibles.

— ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara gravedad! -

— Gracias, Rapha - Agradeció sonriendo.

— De nada, amigo -

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Salvamos al mundo! -

— ¡Si! ¡No fue tan difícil! ¿O si? - Mikey habló demasiado pronto. El tecnódromo pasó por su lado, y alarmados volaron hacia un lugar seguro, quedando frente a la gran nave. — Tengo que dejar de decir cosas como esas -


	7. La hora de la verdad - Parte 2

**La hora de la verdad**

 **Parte 2**

Skylar corría con Mathias sujeto de uno de sus brazos. La ciudad estaba enloquecida, y no podía pasar con la camioneta hacia el hospital. Corrió hasta su departamento, entró y lo llevó hasta su cama. De la cual tuvo que sacar a Kira que estaba dormida.

Mathias apenas podía hablar, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Skylar fue en busca de una bolsa con hielo para su cabeza, y un botiquín del baño para curar las heridas que tenía en otros lugares del cuerpo.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿Robarle información al Pie? - Reprochaba Skylar, asustada de la posibilidad de que le pudiera haber pasado algo a su mejor amigo.

— Tenía... que intentarlo... - Soltó un gemido de dolor.

— Pudiste haber muerto - Suspiró. — ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? - Dejó el botiquín a un lado. — Mejor dicho, ¿Qué hiciste? - Mathias sonrió de lado.

 _:::FlashBack:::_

 _Narra Mathias_

Era miércoles, tenía entrenamiento con el sensei. Pero ese día mi celular por alguna razón tenía una hora de retraso, así que llegué temprano. El maestro estaba ordenando unas cosas que guardaría para tener más espacio para las armas y qué sé yo.

Obviamente, como el buen chico que soy, le ofrecí mi ayuda.

Lo ayudé con varias cajas, y las llevé a un ático. En una de ellas, que estaba con la tapa abierta, había unas fotos. Era el maestro de joven.

Las tomé y vi de a una. Básicamente era él con su mujer, sus familiares y bla bla bla. Pero una foto era de él con tu madre, al parecer embarazada.

Me quedé observando la foto y no me di cuenta que el maestro estaba tras de mi. Me tocó el hombro y casi hace que me muera de un ataque. Las fotos se me cayeron al suelo.

— Maestro... lo lamento - Me disculpé, ayudándolo a juntar las fotos.

— Descuida -

— Usted y la madre de Skylar, ¿eran amigos de jóvenes? - Me atreví a preguntar, el sensei era como un padre, y también me consideraba como un hijo, muchas veces me lo había dicho y demostrado.

Se acercó a la caja y dejó las fotos dentro de ella.

— Selena y yo somos buenos amigos. Nos conocimos hace muchos años, en un vuelo hacia aquí - Comenzó a contar, cerrando la tapa de la caja — Ella había tenido un problema en Japón, un problema con Oroku Saki -

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Saki, el hombre que había tenido problemas con tu madre, ¿ahora te estaba entrenando para acabar con las tortugas?

Algo me daba mala espina.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas? - El sensei suspiró.

— Problemas personales de Selena. Problemas que ni siquiera Skylar sabe, y que pueden perjudicar la relación entre ellas -

— Sensei, por favor, dígamelo. - Rogué — Skylar está en el clan del Pie, con Oroku Saki. Ella puede estar en peligro -

 _:::Fin FlashBack:::_

— ¿Y bien? - Insistió Skylar — ¿Qué te dijo? -

— No puedo contártelo, Sky -

— ¿Por qué no? -

— Es algo que debe decírtelo tu madre, es... delicado - Skylar se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

 _:::FlashBack:::_

Después de que el maestro me contara lo que no puedo contarte. Supe inmediatamente dónde estaba tu madre, y porqué. Así que me dirigí a la sede del Pie para asegurarme.

Cuando logré escabullirme, bajé unas escaleras, que cabe destacar que me caí gracias a una asquerosa araña que apareció por sorpresa en mi hermoso rostro, y la vi.

Pero ella estaba dormida o algo así.

Le tomé unas fotos para enseñártelas. No tenía con qué abrir la celda. Aparte que unos ninjas me tomaron por sorpresa, eran como 20.

Me dieron una buena paliza y terminé así.

Tuve que salir corriendo y casi me muero cuando vi a un perro gigante y un pescado todo feo con patas de robot. Tu si que te metes con gente rara.

 _:::Fin FlashBack:::_

Skylar se paró y colocó su máscara en la cara.

— ¿A dónde vas? - Dijo apenas Mathias, intentando incorporarse, pero no podía.

— Debo ir a la sede. Quédate aquí, y no quiero que hagas nada - Lo miró seria — Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido -

— Sólo intentaba... ayudarte -

— Y lo aprecio... pero pudiste haber muerto - Abrió una ventana.

— Cuanta confianza - Frunció el ceño — ¿No deberías... hacer algo con la nave esa? -

— No, las tortugas se encargarán de eso. - Salió por la ventana y se quedó sujeta de ella — Y sino Destructor hizo un trato, no nos harán daño. Quédate aquí - Se marchó.

— Como si me fuera a ir -

:-:-:-:

— Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo... - Mikey y sus hermanos volaban para alejarse del tecnódromo — ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaah! ¡Aaahh! -

— ¿Pero qué es esa cosa? - Rapha tenía a Leo sujeto de la parte superior de sus alas.

— ¡Es el fin del mundo! - Gritó el de azul.

— De hecho es el fin de la humanidad como forma de vida dominante en el planeta, cómo cuando los dinosaurios... -

— Donnie, ¿en serio? ¿vas a hacer eso ahora? - Reprochó Leo.

— Tu perdonarás, ¡pero así manejo el estrés! -

— Bueno... tal vez no tenga armas - Habló Raphael mientras el tecnódromo sobre su cabeza los apuntaba — ¿Les parece que tenga armas? - Y disparó.

— Creo que si tiene armas -

:-:-:-:

Las tortugas volaban por encima de la sede del Pie, donde dentro del edificio estaba Splinter aún luchando con Destructor.

— Oroku Saki... - Ambos estaban frente a frente — Una vez fuiste mi amigo... Te consideraba mi hermano... - Splinter recordó con dolor su vida pasada — Hace quince años era un hombre diferente. Tenía todo lo que quería, una esposa cariñosa y una hermosa hija - _"Que se llame... Miwa"_ — Y a ti, mi leal amigo, ¡te consumieron los celos!. ¡Querías aquello que era mío! - Endureció el ceño — ¡Me quitaste todo lo que amaba! ¡Todo! ¡Y aún así me persigues! - Agachó un poco la mirada — Por eso pelearé ahora... - Lo miró a la cara, en guardia — ¡Para acabar con esto! -

La pelea comenzó, patadas, volteretas, todo a un nivel elevado, un nivel de grandes maestros. Splinter sujetó su bastón e intentó golpear a Saki, pero no.

Destructor golpeaba, Splinter esquivaba, y cuando Splinter golpeaba, Destructor esquivaba.

Ambos saltaron al muro de vidrio. Splinter, por desgracia, se cayó dentro gracias a uno de los vidrios que se había salido.

Cuando alzó la vista, su enemigo ya no estaba. Se paró, buscándolo. Y cuando pareció sentir su presencia tras de él, lanzó un par de shurikens, pero era solo una roca.

Se quedó inmóvil, escuchando el silencio. Y pudo evitar el ataque de su oponente que apareció de repente.

Pero así como apareció, desapareció. Splinter en vez de golpearlo a él, golpeó una roca. La cual usa para volver arriba, cuando comenzaron a encenderse de nuevo las llamas de fuego.

Y arriba, lo esperaba Saki.

:-:-:-:

— Hola - Leo se extrañó al no ver a nadie — ¿Sensei? -

— ¡April! - Gritó Donnie.

— ¿¡Spike!? - Se alarmó Raphael al no verlo. Pero la pequeña tortuga apareció entre un montón de cojines. El ninja de rojo corrió hacia él, y lo colocó en su hombro. — No me des estos sustos - Spike apoyó su pequeña pata de tortuga, en el dedo de Rapha.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? - Mikey entró a revisar el dojo. Donde Kirby estaba escondido tras de un árbol, con un palo. Corrió hacia el ninja anaranjado e intentó golpearlo — Oiga ¿qué le pasa? - Mikey esquivaba hábil todos los ataques.

— ¡Hey! - Leo, Donnie y Rapha detuvieron al padre de April

:-:-:-:

— ¿Qué es eso? - Preguntó Leo al ver el mini chip que el señor O'Niel tenía antes en la nuca y ahora estaba en manos de Donnie.

— Creo que es para controlar la mente - Respondió Donnie.

— ¿En serio? - Rapha se lo quitó de las manos, y se lo quiso poner a Mikey, jugando obviamente.

— ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! - Intentaba salir corriendo, pero el de rojo lo tenía sujeto de un brazo, mientras reía.

— ¡Rapha! - Reprendió Leo.

El señor O'Niel había despertado y los cuatro se le acercaron.

— Señor O'Niel, ¿se encuentra bien? -

— He hecho algo terrible - Se apretó el entrecejo con su mano.

— No fue su culpa, señor O'Niel, díganos qué pasó - Lo consoló Donnie. El hombre suspiró.

— Creo que el Kraang formó una alianza con su enemigo Destructor - Los miró — Y eso no es todo, temo que Destructor le entregó a April al Kraang -

— ¿¡Destructor secuestró a April!? -

— ¡Y sensei fue a rescatarla! -

— ¿Dónde la tienen ahora? -

— La llevaron al tecnódromo - Los tres mayores abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

— ¿El qué? - Todos se voltearon al escuchar el sonido de las noticias.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Cada minuto es más aterrador! - Dijo Mikey, escuchando las noticias.

— Escapamos de esa esfera, ¿y ahora tenemos que abordarla? - Rapha miró a Leo.

— Dentro de unas horas, este mundo ya no existirá. El Kraang quiere que April lo ayude a conquistar la Tierra -

:-:-:-:

Ya había entrado a la sede. No había sido difícil, era una kunoichi de ese clan, además Destructor estaba muy ocupado con Splinter como para prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la otra habitación.

Bajó hasta donde estaban las celdas, había unos soldados cuidando la entrada, pero no fue complicado acabarlos. Ahora entendía porqué no había acabado con las tortugas, los ninjas eran unos inútiles.

Caminó por el pasillo, y revisó celda por celda. No había nadie.

Volteó la cabeza a la izquierda. Había una puerta de metal con una abertura en la parte superior de forma horizontal. Al acercarse pudo verla. Había una mujer, no muy vieja, pero tampoco muy joven. Sentada contra un rincón, con dos esposas de metal grueso en sus muñecas, unidas por un cadena. Estaba con la cara escondida entre las rodillas, y las manos abrazando sus piernas.

Skylar sacó un kunai y se acercó a la cerradura, abriéndola.

La mujer alzó la vista, era como ver una foto de ella en un futuro, ambas eran iguales, salvo por los ojos, los de su madre eran más claros.

— Mamá... - Musitó apenas. La voz le temblaba, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, quería llorar.

A Selena se le llenó los ojos de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su hija, con esposas y todo. Skylar no reaccionó.

— Bebé... - Solo cuando escuchó su voz en un susurro logró salir del estado en el que estaba y corresponder al abrazo.

— Debemos irnos - Se separó de ella, y le dio una katana de uno de los robo-pies. — Destructor está ocupado peleando con Splinter -

— ¿Splinter? -

— Hamato Yoshi, su enemigo desde hace años. Eso no importa ahora, mamá, vámonos - Le tiró del brazo.

— ¿Yoshi? ¿Hamato Yoshi está aquí? -

— ¿Lo conoces? - Preguntó incrédula.

— Yoshi es un viejo amigo, debo ir a ayudarlo -

— Mamá, no. Debemos irnos - La tomó de la mano, intentando que le siguiera el paso, pero la mujer no se movía. — Mamá, por favor... no quiero volver a perderte - Rogó.

Pero Selena no se movió. Al contrario, se soltó y giró en dirección a la sala donde peleaban ambos maestros. Desde allí se podían escuchar los gritos.

 _"¿Por qué insistes en esta locura?"_

 _"Tu me quitaste a Tang Shen"_

 _"¡Ella nunca fue tuya!"_

Al ver que su madre no le haría caso, hizo lo necesario para llevarla a casa.

— Mamá - La mujer se volteó — Lo siento - Le lanzó una bomba de humo, que hizo que se desmayara. Skylar con todas las fuerzas que tenía la cargó en su espalda, debía dejarla en su casa e ir a buscar al resto de su familia. Las cosas con los Kraang se habían salido de control.

:-:-:-:

— Lo único que has tenido es tu odio - La pelea entre Splinter y Destructor continuaba, ninguno se rendiría. — Y si me derrotas, ¡no tendrás nada! - Saki se soltó del agarre que la cuerda del bastón de Splinter le proporcionaba.

El maestro roedor saltó hacia atrás mientras su enemigo reía con malicia.

— En eso es en lo que te equivocas - Cerró su puño — Tú me quitaste algo a mi, así que yo te quité algo a ti - Lo señala — A tu hija -

Splinter quedó en shock.

— No... - Musitó apenas — No puede ser - Se quedó ahí parado, sin poder hacer nada, bajo la mirada siniestra de su enemigo.

:-:-:-:

Skylar caminaba por las calles, pasando gente que corría en dirección contraria hacia ella. Aún llevaba a su madre, pero ahora la ayudaba a caminar, estaba despertando de a poco. De seguro sería castigada por lo que había hecho. Pararon en un callejón, escondidas del resto de las personas, y de los Kraang más que nada.

— Yoshi podría estar siendo acabado por Saki, Skylar. Lo que hiciste fue... -

— Espera, espera, espera - La frenó Skylar. — ¿Cómo conoces a Splinter y a Destructor? ¿Por qué te tenía encerrada allí? -

Selena agachó la mirada. Había hablado de más. Su hija no estaba lista para oír la verdad, aún no.

— No es el momento de hablar sobre esto, Skylar. - Fue lo único que respondió.

— ¿No es el momento? ¿En serio? ¿Es lo único que dirás? - Se paró — ¡Estuve trabajando con el Pie! ¡Arriesgando mi vida por alguien que no tiene nada que ver conmigo! -

— En eso te equivocas - Dijo entre medio del discurso de Skylar, pero ella continúo sin escucharla.

— ¡Peleando con mutantes! ¡Dejando toda mi vida a un lado para salvarte a ti, mamá! ¿Y tú no eres capaz de decirme qué sucede? -

— Hija, te lo diré todo. Te lo prometo. Pero la ciudad es un caos, no sé qué está sucediendo aquí, pero debemos buscar a tus hermanos y a Josh - Apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hija.

Skylar la miró, y luego suspiró.

— Está bien... Okey... - Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse.

:-:-:-:

Splinter estaba siendo brutalmente golpeaba por Destructor. Varias series de golpes a su abdomen le habían llegado con todo el odio que el hombre sentía. Seguido de un rodillazo con más golpes, que lo mandaron a volar por los aires y terminar en el suelo de boca abajo.

— Se acabó, Hamato - Sacó su cuchilla — Pronto ya no existirás, y tu propia hija pasará su vida maldiciendo tu nombre -

Splinter levantó la vista, esas palabras habían sido peor que todos los golpes que le había dado. Esquivó el intento de acabar con él de Destructor. Se corrió a un lado, quedando frente a frente nuevamente.

Cuando fue a atacar, Saki intentó clavarle sus cuchillas, pero el maestro roedor las atrapó a tiempo con sus dientes y la partió. Le dio un patada, mandándolo al otro lado.

:-:-:-:

Skylar y Selena habían corrido varias cuadras hacia su casa, pero aún faltaban muchas más. El celular de la chica comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Hola? ¿Papá? -

— _Skylar... Oh, gracias al cielo estás bien, ¿dónde estás? -_

— Estamos a unas cuadras, ya casi llegamos -

— _¿Estamos? ¿Con quién estar? -_

— Papá, no puedo hablar y correr, espera a que llegue a casa - Colgó.

Corrieron las cuadras que les faltaban y entraron, cerrando la puerta de golpe y trancándola con un sofá. Josh al ver a Selena, corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, al igual que sus hermanos.

— Mamá... que bueno que estés aquí - Jhonny la abrazó con fuerza y la mujer correspondió.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando afuera? - Preguntó Nicolás.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mi? - Skylar se enfadó.

— No lo sé. Será porque desde que estás en el Pie todo lo malo que sucede está relacionado contigo -

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Me crees culpable de que unos extraterrestres aparecieran en la ciudad? -

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Debemos salir de la ciudad! - Ordenó Josh.

— ¡No! - Gritó Skylar, parándose en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué no? - Preguntó Kevin, confundido.

— Ya se están encargando de esto, debemos esperar a que pase -

— ¿Quién se está encargando? ¿El hombre loco que quiere venganza? - Nicolás se cruzó de brazos.

— No. No puedo decirles -

— Oh, por favor - Nicolás iba a salir de todas maneras, aunque tuviera que pasar por encima de su hermana menor. Pero ella lo empujó.

— ¡Debemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Confíen en mi! -

:-:-:-:

Splinter corría al estilo rata hacia su enemigo.

Saki quiso golpearlo en la cara, pero Yoshi fue más rápido y lo golpeó repetidas veces en el abdomen y en la cara.

Lo golpeó hasta que se cansó, para después darle una patada y mandarlo a volar. Destructor, sin rendirse, le lanzó varias dagas, pero el maestro roedor esquivaba todas, corriendo como en lo que se había convertido, una rata, en ziczac.

Corrió a su alrededor, despistándolo, para después golpearlo más.

Grandes maniobras hacían ambos, pero Splinter, entre medio de tanta vuelta, le dio una patada, mandándolo volar hacia las escaleras frente a su trono. Destructor, ahora sin el casco que cubría su rostro quemado, se volteó a su enemigo que venía con una katana dispuesto a acabarlo.

Pero esa katana fue bloqueada por Karai.

Allí comenzó otra lucha entre ambos sables que chocaban entre sí.

Splinter al ver detalladamente a la chica se dio cuenta del parecido que tenía con Shen, eso significaba que...

— ¿Miwa? -

Se descuidó y Karai aprovechó eso. Lo golpeó con el sable y corrió hacia su padre para ver cómo se encontraba. Splinter ante el golpe dio una voltereta en el suelo y quedó a unos metros de ellos, arrodillado sufriendo por el dolor causado.

— Padre... - Splinter se paró.

— Karai, esa rata es Hamato Yoshi... - Destructor lo señaló.

— Miwa... - Repitió incrédulo. Karai se volteó molesta.

— ¡Mi nombre es Karai! - Lo enfrentó — ¡Mi padre me dijo lo que le hiciste a mi madre! ¡Y ahora te devolveré el favor! - Cerró su puño con ira y corrió a luchar otra vez con Hamato, mientras Destructor reía maliciosamente.

— ¡No! - Splinter corrió hacia un ventanal que había sobre la puerta, incapaz de luchar contra su propia hija.

— ¿Por qué no peleas? - Le gritó con su sable en alto — ¡Cobarde! -

Splinter suspiró. Esa noche había sido bastante... caótica. Muchas cosas habían sido reveladas y muchas heridas del pasado habían sido recordadas, y se habían formado nuevas al ver que su hija lo odiaba como si fuese su peor enemigo.

:-:-:-:

Los Walker estaban en la sala de su casa, todos en silencio. Skylar se sentó junto a su madre, quería hablar de aquello que no podían contarle, aunque era el peor momento para hacerlo.

— Mamá... - La mujer se volteó a verla — ¿No crees que... ya es el momento de que me cuentes? - Todos miraron a la mujer, incluso Josh no tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

Selena suspiró.

— Skylar, no creo que... -

— Mamá, necesito saberlo... por favor... - Le rogó.

Selena estaba indecisa. Si le contaba la verdad a su hija las cosas se pondrían bastante malas entre toda su familia y terminaría por destruirla completamente.

Pero ya habían pasado 16 años, Skylar merecía saber la verdad, ella y el resto de la familia, aunque había jurado que ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

— Cuando vivía en Japón - Comenzó a contar, obteniendo la atención de todos. — Yo era una kunoichi entrenada por Hamato Yuuta, el líder del clan Hamato, uno de los mejores clanes ninjas que existían. Entrenaba con Saki y con Yoshi, éramos mejores amigos. Pero como en todo, algunos pasamos los límites de la amistad. Comencé a salir con Saki, él me lleva unos cinco años de diferencia pero... yo lo amaba con locura, y creí... que él a mi también. - Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos — Pero después llegó una mujer, Tang Shen. - Se calmó un poco — Saki sentía algo por ella, eso era obvio, y me dejó de lado, aunque ella estuviera enamorada de su esposo Yoshi, Saki seguía empeñado en tenerla. - Suspiró — Al poco tiempo me di cuenta... de que estaba embarazada - Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de golpe, y por inercia voltearon a ver al mayor de los hermanos, Nicolás. — No podía decírselo a Saki, no me atrevía. Yoshi me ayudó a reunir el dinero suficiente para irme lejos, y así lo hice. Me mudé a Nueva York, y luego de un tiempo conocí a su padre - Selena levantó la vista hacia su marido — Él tenía un hermoso hijo de tres años - Miró a Nicolás — Y un pequeño bebé de unos pocos meses, que había perdido a su madre en el parto - Miró a Kevin, con los ojos empapados de lágrimas — Y... mi bebé y yo necesitábamos ayuda, no podía sola. Josh me ayudó todo lo que pudo, y al tiempo terminamos por enamorarnos y casarnos. - Miró al suelo — Después de unos años, tuvimos un hermoso niño - Miró a Jhonny. — Cuando me enteré que Destructor estaba aquí en Manhattan, quise acabar con él... pero no resultó como yo esperaba -

— Entonces... - Comenzó Kevin.

— El bebé de Oroku Saki... - Siguió Nicolás.

— ¿Es Skylar? - Terminó Jhonny.

Skylar dejó caer un vaso de jugo que tenía en manos. Sentía cómo el mundo se le venía abajo y a la vez le daba vueltas. No podía mantenerse en Pie. Se sujetó la cabeza al sentir un dolor, y Kevin se paró para ayudarla a mantenerse en pie.

— ¿Soy... hija de Destructor? - Su pecho se movía muy rápido, el aire le faltaba, y terminó desmayándose.

:-:-:-:

Los chicos ya estaban en la alcantarilla, habían salvado la ciudad de una invasión Kraang y era tiempo de festejar.

— ¿Quién salvó al mundo? - Gritó Mikey alegre.

— ¡Nosotros salvamos al mundo! - Saltaron los otros tres.

— Dije que ¿quién salvó al mundo? - Volvió a gritar.

— ¡Nosotros salvamos al mundo! - Saltaron otra vez los tres mayores.

— Dije que... -

— ¡Ya basta de preguntar! - Lo paró Raphael.

— Salvamos al mundo - Chocó sus dos regordetes dedos verdes entre si, y luego se llevó una golpe en la cara con una caja de pizza, con pizza, de parte de su hermano de rojo, cuando ésta se cayó el pequeño de naranja tenía una porción en la boca.

April se volteó a ver al maestro Splinter que se encaminaba al Dojo. Dentro de este lo encontró viendo su foto de cuando era humano.

— Sensei, me quiero disculpar por la forma en que hablé - Se disculpó la pelirroja por lo sucedido anteriormente.

Splinter dejó la foto en su lugar.

— No tienes qué. - Se volteó — Hablaste con el corazón. Me siento aliviado de que hayas regresado con bien -

En ese momento Leo apareció en el dojo, y se paró al lado de April.

— ¿Qué sucede, sensei? -

— Destructor me reveló algunas cosas - Fue breve, los recuerdos eran dolorosos.

— ¿Cómo qué? - Insistió la tortuga de azul

— Eso dejémoslo para otra ocasión - Posó su mano en el hombro de la tortuga — Esta noche es de celebración. La verdad, no todos los días salvan al mundo de una invasión extraterrestre. -

— Eso es verdad - Mikey apareció de la nada y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Leo — Repítanlo, ¿quién salvó al mundo? - Rapha, Donnie y el señor O'Niel aparecieron al lado del de naranja.

— Mikey - Lo regañaron. Mikey suspiró desilusionado — ¡Nosotros salvamos al mundo!

:-:-:-:

Skylar estaba acostada en la cama de su habitación, aún no reaccionaba desde que se desmayó. El resto de su familia estaba en la sala.

— Selena, ¿cómo pudiste no decirme que era hija de Destructor? - Reprochó Josh — De haberlo sabido no la hubiese dejado ser parte de ese clan -

— Lo lamento, Josh. -

— ¿Hay algo más que nos hayas ocultado? - Estaba muy serio.

— Mi verdadero nombre es Mika Minagawa - Dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Destructor sabe que Skylar es su hija? - Preguntó Jhonny

— Yo le dije la verdad. - Josh hizo un facepalm. — Pero no le dije el nombre de Skylar - Se defendió.

— Le dijimos que estabas desaparecida y que eras nuestra madre - Habló Kevin — Es obvio que es Skylar, es la única chica que vive aquí -

Hubo un silencio.

— ¿Y ahora qué? - Preguntó Nico — ¿La llevaremos con su padre? -

— Debo ir a hablar con él. Averiguar qué se propone con ella. - Selena se paró y se dirigió a la puerta — Y luego... Skylar decidirá con quién quiere quedarse -


	8. Sangre de mi sangre

**Sangre de mi sangre  
**

Siempre creí que era diferente al resto de mis hermanos. Que simplemente no encajaba en aquella familia. Y tenía razón. Tal vez no sean mi familia de sangre, pero a pesar de las diferencias, éramos familia en fin.

Nicolás es un campeón por naturaleza, igual a mi padre, presumido y ambicioso. De él herede el espíritu competitivo, la necesidad de ganar siempre. Él es el porqué tengo mis estantes llenos de trofeos, el porqué me esfuerzo en todo y siempre practico un nuevo deporte por año. El porqué amo los deportes.

Kevin es un genio insuperable, no se compara con ninguno de nuestra familia. De él herede la inteligencia, el poder comprender cosas fuera de nuestro mundo. Él es el porqué me esfuerzo en la escuela, el porqué leo libros de ciencia cientos de veces hasta entenderlos por completo. El porqué puedo crear cosas fabulosas solo con basura reciclable.

Jonathan es el espíritu inocente que todos deberíamos tener dentro, ese lado tierno que a veces se nos sale sin querer frente a personas de confianza. De él herede la compasión, el saber que todo tiene un lado bueno, que nada es completamente oscuro, ni completamente claro. Él es el porqué quiero ser un héroe, el porqué me esfuerzo siempre en hacer lo correcto. El porqué lucho todos lo días.

Josh es el líder que siempre quise ser. De él herede la capacidad de serlo, la capacidad de dar órdenes y de recibirlas sin chistar. De obedecer y ser obedecida. La fuerza que tiene un hombre en batalla, y lo estratégico de una mujer cuando quiere averiguar algo. Él es el porqué soy tan decidida, el porqué tengo sueños en grande que se conforma de sueños pequeños. El porqué quiero ser yo, sin que juzguen, y aunque lo hagan, no me importa, porque tengo su fuerza.

Selena la fiera que llevan dentro todas las mujeres. Mi yo futuro. Yo seré como ella en un futuro, pero a mi manera. De ella lo heredé todo. Es mi sangre. La que me trajo al mundo. La que dio todo y más por darme todo lo que hoy tengo. La que además de darme cosas materiales, me dio valores, me dio la vida en sí.

Éstas cinco personas son las que conforman mi vida día a día. Las que me enseñaron un montón de cosas. Las que me conforman. Es por eso que hoy me encuentro aquí, frente a la entrada de la sede del Pie. Para proteger a los que forman parte de mi, para cuidarlos de mi propia sangre. De mi verdadero padre.

— Hija mía - Su voz hace eco por toda la sala — Me sorprende que aparecieras tan pronto -

No respondí. Solo me quedé parada frente a él.

— Vine para que me digas tu versión de los hechos - Él no dice nada por unos segundos, veo como gruñe algo molesto tal vez, pero no me importa.

— Mika y yo tuvimos una relación cuando éramos muy jóvenes - Comienza a contar — Pero ella lo tomaba como un juego, y no tuve mas opción que terminar con ella - Apreté mis puños con rabia — Cuando ella se fue de Japón quise localizarla, pero Hamato Yoshi me mintió y me negó el saber de su paradero -

— ¿Hamato Yoshi no quiso decirte dónde había ido mi madre? -

— No - Ese maldito roedor de alcantarilla — Luego conocí a Shen, tuvimos una hija, Karai - La nombrada apareció a un lado de él, supongo que ya sabrá todo — Tu madre fue muy importante en mi vida, yo no supe mas nada de ella hasta hace unos meses, cuando vino a enfrentarme. -

— ¿Por qué no la buscaste? ¡Si lo hubieses hecho las cosas serían muy diferentes! -

— Quise hacerlo, pero nadie supo más de ella, salvo... -

— Splinter - Terminé la oración. — Él es el culpable de que tu y mi madre no estén juntos. -

— Exacto - Se acercó a mi, colocándose detrás mío, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros — ¿Qué dices, hija mía? ¿Ayudarás a tu padre a terminar con Hamato Yoshi, el hombre que le quitó la vida a la madre de tu hermana? ¿El hombre que le negó a un hombre la existencia de su propia hija? ¿El que no quiso que estuviéramos juntos? - _  
_

Skylar hizo un mueca y miró a Karai, para después asentir. Destructor tenía razón. Tenía que acabar con el hombre que había arruinado la oportunidad de que sus padres tuvieran un final feliz. Tenía que acabar con Hamato Yoshi, costara lo que costara.


	9. Sigan al líder

**Sigan al líder**

Las tortugas estaban buscando mutageno en un callejón, Donnie con su aparato raro que rastreaba la sustancia que estaban buscando y Raphael y Leonardo con una linterna.

— Vamos Donnie - Lo intentó animar el de rojo — No te preocupes tanto por lo de April... ya regresará -

— Si tienes razón - Le giró una perilla a su aparato.

Leo revisaba basura al igual que Raphael, pero un ruido extraño de un contenedor a su lado le llamó la atención, así que se acercó. Era Mikey que se había metido a revisarlo.

— No hay rastro de mutageno - Anunció girándose a Leo — ¡Pero no van a creer lo que encontré! - Leo se acercó a ver que había encontrado su hermano pensando que era algo útil, pero no, solo era un peluche de una iguana fea con un sombrero de mago. — ¡Una iguana con sombrero! ¿No está genial? ¿Por qué alguien tiraría algo así? - Hizo una voz un poco mas gruesa y comenzó a mover el juguete como si fuese él el que hablaba — 'Aló gobernador, ¿que te parece mi monáculo?' -

— Monóculo - Corrigió Donnie.

— Lo que sea -

— Ese podía ser un primo distante - Rapha señaló lo que Mikey tenía en las manos — Y está relleno de aserrín -

— ¡Uugh! ¡Qué asco! - Mikey lanzó el peluche a la mier...

— ¡No hagan ruido! Mi escáner está volviendo a enloquecer, les dije que el mutageno estaba cerca -

— Aah tu escáner es tan inútil como una gabardina para tortuga - Rapha apoyó su codo en un contenedor.

— Deja que lo intente, Rapha - Intervino Leo — Por nuestra culpa se perdieron los contenedores, debemos encontrarlos antes de alguien mas termine mutado -

Donnie se subió a un bote de basura y acercó su invento a una ventana, donde comenzó a moverse más rápido.

— ¡Por aquí! -

Los cuatro subieron a un tejado y allí encontraron un cilindro de mutageno que lo agarró Mikey.

— ¡Lo encontré! - Mikey lo agarró — ¿Con este... cuantos tenemos? -

— Uno... y medio - Respondió el genio y los otros tres suspiraron con frustración. — Vean el lado bueno ¡Sólo nos faltan 63! - Sonrió.

— Vaya - Karai vigilaba a las tortugas con unos binoculares, pudo ver al de naranja jugar con el cilindro y a el de azul sacárselo de las manos — Las tortugas están buscando el mutageno desaparecido - Se sacó los binoculares de los ojos al ver que se habían marchado — Esto hace el juego mucho mas fácil - Karai sonrió, y Skylar, que estaba detrás de ella con los brazos cruzados apoyada en un muro, también lo hizo.

Los chicos buscaron un rato mas el mutágeno, sin encontrar ninguno. Mikey que estaba arriba de un cartel de cola, se acercó a la escalera y apoyando un pie en ésta, bostezó.

— Ya llevamos días buscando el mutágeno, chicos - Se colgó de cabeza de la escalera — ¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¡Quiero gritar! ¡Aaaaaaaah! - Comenzó a quejarse.

— ¡Mikey! - Le gritaron sus tres hermanos mayores.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Ya entendimos! Tomaremos un descanso para hacer algo divertido - Ordenó.

— ¡Genial!/¡Grandioso!/¡Woojojojo! - Festejaron los otros tres.

— ¡Entrenamiento! - Leo alzó los brazos, mientras sus hermanos suspiraban fastidiados y sin ganas — Chicos, sensei quiere que los entrene, y eso es lo que haré - Se giró a la calle — ¿Ven la puerta del dragón? - Señaló dicha puerta.

— Si - Contestaron al unísono los tres.

— Voy a defenderla, cómo el 'rey de la montaña', la única forma de pasar sobre mi es un combate en espacio cerrado, ¿entendido? -

— Lo que tu digas, temerario líder - Rapha chocó su puño contra su mano contraria — Acabemos ya con esto - Leo se dirigió a 'su montaña' seguido de sus hermanos, que fueron detenidos por Raphael — Chicos, tengo una idea... -

Leo clavó una katana en 'la montaña', y sacó su otra katana, comenzó a caminar por una de las cuerdas de decoración china.

Mikey fue el primero en acercarse para luchar con él, pero antes volteó a ver a sus hermanos de rojo y violeta, que les guiñaron el ojo. Mikey sonrió y se colocó los auriculares.

— ¿Qué hay, ninja? - Mikey comenzó a bailar, acercándose a Leo, que lo esperaba con su katana en guardia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Mikey? - El nombrado le sacó la lengua y giró sobre su caparazón sobre la cuerda, esquivó los ataques de Leo y lo golpeó mientras bailaba. Leo retrocedió — Muy gracioso, ¡Pelea! - Volvió a dirigirse a Mikey con su katana, pero Mikey saltó hacia el otro lado, ganando, a su manera, el juego. — ¡Eso no es justo! ¡No fue una verdadera pelea! - Le gritó, pero al sentir peso en el otro extremo de la cuerda se volteó encontrándose con Donnie. Soltó una pequeña risa — Entendido - Donnie felizmente uso su habilidad de tener una gran mente y comenzó a calcular puntos donde los shuriken revotarían y atacarían a su hermano de azul. Así comenzó a lanzarlos a toda velocidad — ¿Estás jugando, Donnie? - Leo bloqueó todos lo shuriken, pero Donnie ya había llegado con Mikey, y ahora estaban abrazados por los hombros, burlándose de él.

— Rey de la montaña, amigo -

— ¡Ese es mi ninja! -

— ¿Y cuál será tu truco? - Leo miró de reojo a Rapha, que se paró al instante.

— ¿Truco? No sé de qué estás hablando - Se hizo el inocente, pero seguidamente le lanzó su sai.

— ¡Oye! ¡Los ninjas nunca arrojan sus armas! - Leo golpeó el sai.

Raphael golpeó a Leo como en los juegos de fútbol americano, y el de azul cayó al suelo. Luego la katana que anteriormente estaba arriba, fue lanzada cerca de él, con ahora un 'regalo' de sus hermanos.

 _"Bobo-nardo"_

Leo se paró enfadado, mientras sus hermanos, ya en la calle, chocaban sus manos.

— ¿Por qué siempre menosprecian mi... mi entrenamiento? - Los señaló.

— ¡Quieres que peleemos de la manera que tu peleas! Pero la meta es traspasar la puerta del dragón como cada quién pueda, ¿no? - Le gritó Raphael, y los tres se marcharon.

Leo miró otra vez su katana, algo triste y enojado a la vez. Ya en la alcantarilla, fue directa a hablar con su padre, que estaba meditando pero aún así lo escuchaba.

— No lo sé, sensei, tal vez no tengo manera para esto - Se quejaba Leo — Los chicos no me respetan. Solo... solo quiero ser un buen líder, sensei - Paró de dar vueltas de un lado a otro y se paró frente a su sensei.

— Leonardo, un buen líder no impone su voluntad, ayuda a sus seguidores a florecer. Madura - Le dijo abriendo los ojos.

— Tal vez no deba dirigir al equipo - Miró al suelo.

— Hijo mío, ¿Cómo pueden tus hermanos creer en ti como líder, si tu no crees en ti mismo? - Le dijo serio la vieja rata.

:-:-:-:

Karai estaba sola en el dojo mirando la mitad de una fotografía donde salía su madre de joven. Aunque estaba ocupada con sus sentimentalismo, pudo sentir la presencia de los ninjas de su padre. Ya era una costumbre que la atacaran a cualquier hora del día, eso era desde que era una niña, para que estuviera siempre alerta.

Uno de los ninjas la fue a golpear con su katana, pero Karai se corrió, sacó su sable y chocó con el de su oponente, lo empujó y saltó arriba de un segundo ninja que intentó golpearla con su arma. Luego intentó golpear a un tercer ninja, pero este se agachó. Bloqueó al primero y retrocedió. Bloqueó al tercero y esquivó al segundo, saltando al otro lado del salón, quedando frente a frente con ellos.

Guardó su arma y se preparó. Los tres ninjas corrieron a ella. Al primero le saltó por arriba y le dio una patada, al segundo con un puñetazo lo derribó y al tercero lo sujetó del brazo y lo lanzó al otro lado del salón.

Ya los había acabado, o eso creía. Se volteó pero pudo escuchar que se habían parado una vez más. Los ninjas volvieron a atacarla de la misma manera que antes y Karai intentó hacer la misma maniobra, pero el primer ninja esquivó su patada, al igual que el segundo con su puñetazo. El tercero también la esquivó y la levantó del brazo. Los otros dos se acercaron dispuestos a acabarla.

— ¡Suficiente! - La voz de Destructor resonó por todo el dojo, y el ninja la soltó. — El kraang juró que estos soldados del Pie serían mortales y cumplió con su palabra -

— Creí que acabarían conmigo, tu no lo hubieras permitido ¿o si padre? -

— Debo partir a Japón a atender un negocio urgente - Ignoró su pregunta — No harás nada en contra de las tortugas hasta que yo regrese -

— Pero te dije... - Saki sacó sus cuchillas.

— La desobediencia acarrea un fuerte castigo, niña - Se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Aún para tu hija? - Sin mirarlo.

— En especial para mi hija - Se marchó.

— Auch - Habló la castaña que estaba entre las sombras. Karai no se volteó a ella, ya era costumbre que estuviera siempre entre las sombras y escondiéndose de casi todo el clan. Lo sorprendente era que su padre no la viera, o al menos que no dijera nada. — Eso me dolió hasta a mi -

— Cállate - Le ordenó.

— Cómo quieras - Se sentó sobre una mesa — ¿Lo desobedecerás, verdad? - La miró pasando una pierna sobre la otra y apoyando sus manos sobre donde estaba sentada.

Karai no dijo nada, solo sonrió volteando a ver a su ahora media hermana.

:-:-:-:

Las tortugas estaban en la tortumovil aún buscando mutageno, hacía días que llevaban haciéndolo y solo tenían un cilindro. En esta ocasión Raphael conducía y Leo estaba en su asiento de brazos cruzados, claramente enfadado.

Mikey, que iba leyendo un cómic, se le acercó.

— No estás enfadado ¿O si, Leo? - Le acercó su cómic a la cara — Te doy mi número 23 de monstruos post-mutantes si no te enfadas -

— No estoy enfadado - Quitó el cómic de su rostro — Pero creo que deben prestar atención a las órdenes que yo les doy - Se volvió a cruzar de brazos.

— Aaah, lástima que no pueda tocar mi violín mientras conduzco - Se burló Raphael.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Raphael? ¿Estás celoso por que no eres el líder del equipo? - El escáner de Donnie comenzó a sonar, para suerte de todos, así no habría otra discusión por aquel tema otra vez.

— ¡Hay que detenerse! ¡El escáner detectó otra cápsula mutágena! - Raphael frenó de golpe, haciendo que Donnie se dé contra el monitor de su computador, Mikey cayera de la silla y Leo también se golpeara contra lo que tenía en frente.

— Estamos cerca, la señal sale del sótano - Una vez que se bajaron de su vehículo siguieron a Donnie hasta la entrada de dicho sótano.

— Muy bien, no hagan ningún movimiento antes de que yo dé... - Tarde piaste, pollito. Sus tres hermanos ya se habían adentrado al sótano, sin importar lo que dijera el de azul — la orden - Suspiró, y sin otra opción siguió a sus hermanos, los que seguían a Donnie mientras movía su aparato como cuando no tienes señal en el celular.

Mikey se volteó y pudo ver, en el medio del salón, otra cápsula y corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Ahí está! ¡La encontré! - Corrió a ella — ¡Go ninja, go ninja go! -

— ¡No! - Le gritó Leo cuando Mikey iba a agarrar la cápsula, pero igualmente lo hizo y cuando tiró de ésta las puertas se cerraron. — ¿Ven? ¡Si me hicieran caso! - Reprochó otra vez.

— Demasiado fácil - Se burló Karai apareciendo sobre una caja, y al otro lado se escuchó una risa, era Skylar.

— ¡Karai!/¡Skylar! - Dijeron Leo y Rapha respectivamente, volteando ver a la respectiva chica.

— Ha pasado tiempo, Leo - La hija de Destructor lo apuntó con su katana.

Aparecieron unos diez ninjas del Pie que rodearon a las tortugas.

— Sus queridas amigas se están haciendo expertas en emboscarnos - Reprochó Donnie.

— ¡Ja! Son soldados del Pie, no nos harán sudar - Bromeó Raphael.

Las cuatro tortugas se lanzaron a luchar. Raphael derribó a un ninja con la parte del mango del su Sai, luego golpeó a otro con una patada y este hizo una voltereta. El de rojo sonrió al pensar que lo había acabado, pero frunció el ceño cuando tres ninjas más se le acercaron y el ninja que creyó acabado se volvió a parar sin ningún dolor por el golpe.

Donnie intentó golpear a uno con su Bo, pero el ninja se agachó, además que de la nada Raphael lo golpeó al ser lanzado por los aires.

— Uuuaaaah - Mikey gritó antes de golpear con sus nunchakos en la cabeza a otro ninja, pero este apenas la volteó levemente — ¿Tienen armadura integrada? - Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Leo luchaba sable contra sable con un ninja, logró empujarlo, pero al segundo apareció otro por un lado. Leo dio un salto y trató de golpearlo con su sable, pero el ninja del pie lo agarró con su mano y le dio un puñetazo con la otra, partiendo el sable y lanzando a Leo con un puñetazo.

Leo se agarró el estómago un poco y sus tres hermanos se acercaron para cubrirlo.

— ¡Tenemos que retirarnos! - Leo había visto un elevador a unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

— ¿Que? ¿Vamos a huir? - Raphael alzó una ceja molesto.

— ¡No es huir! ¡Se llama retirada táctica! - Leo corrió hacia el elevador, pero ninguno de sus hermanos lo siguió.

— ¡No me importa lo que diga! ¡Yo no le corro al Pie! - Rapha corrió hacia tres ninjas, los cuales lo golpearon y terminé en el suelo en dos segundos.

— ¡Por acá! - Leo logró abrir el elevador y los tres menores corrieron a él.

Los ninjas del pie no se rindieron y corrieron a ellos, persiguiéndolos trepando las cuerdas del ascensor.

— ¡Dense prisa! -

Los ninjas iban igual de rápido que ellos. Uno de ellos logró agarrar del pie al pequeño Mikey.

— ¡Suéltame cretino ojos de canica! - Le grito el de naranja intentando golpear con su pie libre al ninja que se sujetaba de su otro pie.

Leo al verlo saltó y golpeó al ninja, el cual cayó en el techo del elevador, y se le salió su cabeza metálica.

— ¿Qué son? ¿Robots? -

— ¡Mueve el caparazón, Donnie! - Le ordenó el de azul y ambos comenzaron a subir más rápido.

Rapha llegó al primer piso y abrió la reja, subió y ayudo a Donnie a subir y luego a Mikey.

— ¡Deprisa, Leo! - Leo tenía a varios ninjas del pie sujetándolo, haciendo que le resultara imposible agarrar la mano de su hermano. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros de rozarse, la cuerda se rompió y Leo cayó junto a los ninjas del pie.

— ¡Leo! -

:-:-:-:

Los chicos había bajado nuevamente, pero no había rastro de Leo, ni de Karai, ni Skylar o algo para poder saber la ubicación de su hermano mayor. Donnie tenía en sus manos la cuerda rota. Él y Mikey voltearon a ver a un cabizbajo Raphael.

— Se ha ido... y todo por mi culpa - Se reprochó Raphael.

Ya en la alcantarilla, Donnie caminaba de un lado a otro, Mikey estaba triste sentado en el sofá y a unos metros de él estaba Rapha sentado con Spike en sus piernas, reprochándose internamente por no seguir las órdenes de su líder.

— No seguimos sus órdenes - Reprochó, otra vez, Donatello.

— ¿Cómo se lo explicaremos al maestro Splinter? - Se preguntó Mikey y el nombrado apareció en la sala.

— ¿Qué tienen que explicarme, Miguel Ángel? -

— Es Leo, sensei. Karai lo capturó - Explicó el de rojo, acariciando a su tortuga mascota en el caparazón. Splinter hizo un sonido de disgusto con su garganta.

— Sabía que esto pasaría -

— ¿Pasaría qué, sensei? - Preguntó Donnie.

— Karai lo que quiere es vengarse, ella cree que yo la separé de un ser querido -

— Pero no es cierto, ¿o si? - Mikey sabía la respuesta, pero aún así preguntó.

— Es mas bien lo contrario de lo que ella cree - ... — Busquen a Leonardo. Eso es lo importante ahora. ¡Rescaten a su hermano! - Ordenó.

:-:-:-:

— Aposté que ganaría una fortuna vendiéndote a un laboratorio - Karai miraba a Leo burlona, dándole vueltas a un kunai en el aire.

Leo estaba en una mini jaula colgado del techo del dojo de Chris Bradford, mirando serio hacia el frente para no cruzar mirada con ninguna de las discípulas de Destructor.

— ¿Te imaginas la prensa? - Karai quedó de espaldas a él y a Skylar que estaba sentada en el suelo a lo indio.

— Tortuga ninja que habla encontrada en alcantarilla - Skylar sonrió burlona también, mirando al de azul que frunció el ceño por la burla. Karai sonrió de lado y se volteó a su compañera riendo junto con ella.

— Fabuloso. Capturado y ahora hasta humillado. Estupendo día, Leo, estupendo día - Sarcástico y aún serio.

— Te mereces todo lo que te esta pasando, Leo. Por habernos traicionado la última vez - Karai lo apuntó enojada con su sable.

Skylar levantó la mano y chasqueo los dedos. Varios ninjas se formaron al rededor de la jaula y cuando Skylar cerró su puño se sentaron al instante.

— ¿No te encantan? -

— Nuestros nuevos Robo-Pies nos obedecen al pie de la letra. No discuten, no se quejan, hacen lo que les decimos. ¿Genial, no? - Karai cruzó la mirada con el oji-azul.

— Si. Conveniente. Genial - Aún serio.

— Les hemos estado enseñando habilidades, pero ahora dejaremos que los entrene alguien más - Karai lanzó el el kunai que tenía en su mano a la cuerda que sujetaba la jaula de Leo al techo, haciendo que cayera y Leo quedara en el suelo.

— ¡Robo-Pies! - Todos los ninjas robots miraron a la castaña, mientras Karai le lanzaba sus katanas a Leo — ¡El caparazón! - Ordenó.

Leo rápidamente agarró sus katanas y le cortó la cabeza a un robo-pie que intentó golpeardo. Acabó con varios de ellos, cortando piernas, brazos y cabezas. Pero eran demasiado rápidos y fuertes.

— Pasaste años aprendiendo un estilo, y mis ninjas lo aprenden en segundos - Karai se alejó de él — ¡De ti! ¡Pelear contigo mejora sus habilidades! - Los ninjas formaron una ronda a su alrededor y comenzaron a atacarlo. Uno de ellos quedó en su katana clavado. Otro se acercó y sucedió lo mismo y juntos tiraron a la tortuga al suelo.

— ¡Karai! - La nombrada lo miró, pero no hizo nada.

— No pude conocer a mi madre, ¡porque tu maestro roedor la separó de mi! -

— ¿Splinter? - Leo se quitó a los robo-pies de encima — ¡Eso es mentira! - Iba a correr hacia la kunoichi, pero dos robo-pies lo detuvieron.

— ¡Quítenlo de mi vista! - La kunoichi se volteó.

— Karai, escúchame. Splinter jamás le haría daño a tu madre -

:-:-:-:

 ** _Punto de Vista Leonardo_**

Fabuloso. Primero me secuestra el clan del Pie, luego me golpean un poco y ahora me tienen atado en una silla con cinta adhesiva en la boca. Esta noche no puede mejorar. Skylar está enfrente mío, sentada en una silla con sus pies sobre el escritorio. Ella solo me mira burlándose de mi. No sé dónde está Karai.

No puedo creer que Karai piense que el maestro Splinter le haya separado de su madre. Splinter jamás le haría daño a un inocente, y se lo dejaré bien en claro cuando salga de esto.

Skylar bajó los pies de la mesa y apoyó sus codos, juntando sus manos.

— Lamento esto, Leo. En cierta forma... me agradas, tú y tus hermanos, pero Destructor es el que manda - Ella me miraba, yo solo quedé quieto, no podía hacer nada gracias a las ataduras. — Además, no es nada en contra de ti, solo de tu maestro. Ese maldito roedor - Se notaba que estaba molesta, no solo por lo que decía, sino cómo lo decía. No entendía a lo que se refería, ¿qué tenía ella en contra de Splinter?

Skylar chasqueó sus dedos y un Robo-Pie se acercó a mi, me quitó la cinta de la boca y quedó parado al lado mío.

— ¿Por qué le tienes tanto rencor a Splinter? El no te ha hecho nada - Afirmé.

— ¿¡Qué no me ha hecho nada!? - Se alteró golpeando la mesa — ¡Tu maestro es el culpable de que mis padres se separaran! ¡De que mi vida haya sido una completa mentira! ¡De que mi padre no se haya enterado de mi existencia en el vientre de mi madre! - De acuerdo, ahora si que estoy perdido, no entiendo nada. — ¿Que? ¿No lo sabes? -

— ¿Qué cosa? - Ella rió irónica.

— Es increíble que protejas a una persona cuando apenas conoces su pasado - Suspiró — Te haré las cosas más fáciles, si logras salir de aquí con vida, dile que te cuente la historia de Mika Minagawa - Se acercó demasiado a mi cara — Hazme un favor, y dile que soy su hija, y que pagará por lo que le hizo a mi padre, Oroku Saki - ¿¡Qué!? ¿Destructor tiene dos hijas? Creo que me desmayaré, estoy demasiado confundido.

— ¿¡Eres hija de Destructor? -

Karai llegó corriendo a la habitación.

— Todo listo - El Robo-Pie quiso ponerme otra vez la cinta pero lo esquivé.

— Karai, escúchame. - Le pedí, pero ella cerró la puerta y el ninja me sujetó la cara para ponerme otra vez la cinta. Voltearon la silla donde me encontraba dejándome frente a la puerta principal, esperando a mis hermanos.

Después de un rato todo era silencio en el dojo de Bradford. Pude ver tres sombras en el suelo, al mirar al techo me encontré con mis tres hermanos que vinieron a rescatarme. Traté de gritar pero no podía, también traté de moverme pero tampoco podía. Aunque eso era suficiente para dejarles en claro que no quería que bajaran. Lo hicieron de todas maneras.

— No entendemos que tratas de decir, Leo - Donnie me quitó la cinta de la boca.

— ¡Es una trampa! -

Aparecieron mas Robo-Pies por la puerta.

— Bien Leo, pudiste haber dicho algo - Me reprochó Mikey y yo solo fruncí el ceño. Pude sentir cómo la puerta donde antes estaban Karai y Skylar se abría.

— Tienen dos opciones, muñecas - Raphael se volteó hacia la puerta, donde Karai y Skylar estaban paradas sobre la mesa. — Dejarnos ir o salir de aquí en una bolsa de sándwich - Cortó la cuerda que me ataba a la silla con su sai.

— Lo siento Raphael, pero no los dejaremos ir - Karai se sentó en la silla giratoria con sus codos apoyados en la mesa. Skylar se sentó en el borde de esta con la piernas cruzadas — No es algo personal con el resto de ustedes, los necesitamos de carnada. -

— Quiere a Splinter -

— Su sensei los rastreará hasta aquí, y cuando llegue - Karai apretó su puño — Splinter conocerá el verdadero sufrimiento -

— ¡Sujétenlos! - Grito Skylar a los Robo-Pies y nos atacaron.

 ** _Fin Punto de Vista Leonardo_**

 ** _Punto de Vista Skylar_**

Las tortugas luchaban con los nuevos ninjas del Pie. Eran buenos, pero no superan a los robots. Leo ordenó una retirada y los cuatro se marcharon. Les ordené a los ninjas que no los dejaran escapar. Karai dijo que debíamos seguirlos, así que la obedecí.

Mientras los Robo-Pies perseguían a Donatello y a Miguel Ángel, Karai luchaba con Leonardo, y yo aproveché para luchar con Raphael, aún seguía un poco enojada por lo que pasó en el muelle.

Nos encontrábamos en la calle, él había saltado desde un tejado para acabar con unos Robo-Pies. Saqué mi katana y me coloqué en guardia. El al verme sacó su sai, al parecer el otro lo había perdido.

— Ha pasado tiempo, tortuga - Sonreí de lado, pero él no podía verlo, tenía mi máscara puesta, como siempre. — La última vez que luchamos frente a frente fue en el muelle, ¿recuerdas? - Me puse en guardia — Cuando tu y tus hermanos nos traicionaron -

— Si. Y hubiésemos acabado con Destructor, pero una de las princesas del Pie se interpuso - También se puso en guardia — No te entiendo, Skylar. Nosotros podemos ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre, ¿por qué no nos dejas? - Intenté golpearlo con mi katana, pero el me bloqueó con su sai.

— Las cosas cambian, Raphael. Mi madre está bien, no necesito ayuda de ustedes - Corrí hacia él con mi sable en alto.

— ¿Entonces por qué sigues en el Pie? - Bloqueaba con fuerza, y quedamos frente a frente.

No le respondí. No tenía porqué, aunque quería decirle toda la verdad. Pero ¿para qué?, no tenía que darle explicaciones a los enemigos de mi padre. Le apliqué un movimiento nuevo que había aprendido con Saki, y lo dejé desarmado, mandando volar sus armas.

Dejé salir una risa, y lo empujé, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

— Vaya que eres torpe - Me burlé, y guardé mi katana — Pero me caes bien, así que te lo diré - Me acerqué a él y me hinqué en una rodilla — Destructor... - Me quité la máscara y me acerqué a su oído, solo para molestarlo y ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. — ...es mi padre - Iba a acabarlo, pero él hizo una maniobra medio rara y mandó a volar mi sable. Me empujó hasta que choqué con la pared, ahora él me estaba apuntando con su Sai, tenía que quitármelo de encima, pero no hice nada, solo me quedé mirándolo. Sus ojos verdes eran... tranquilizadores, y muy lindos.

¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Lindos? Solo es una tortuga mutante, mi enemigo. Debo acabar con él, pero por alguna extraña razón no quiero hacerle daño.

Lo empujé y lancé una bomba de humo. Me había ido corriendo como una cobarde y terminé en un tejado no muy lejos.

Sentía mi cara caliente, y mis manos temblaban, de no haber sido por Karai que me llamó para irnos, me hubiera quedado como una idiota ahí parada.

 ** _Fin Punto de Vista Skylar_**

Ambas kunoichis estaban caminando por los tejados hacia la sede del Pie. Ninguna de las dos hablaba, cada una estaba en su mundo. Era un silencio agobiante que Karai rompió. Seguía pensando en lo que había pasado con Leo, pero el que su media hermana estuviera callada no era algo normal.

— ¿Y tu por qué tan callada? -

La castaña paró al igual que la pelinegra, quedaron frente a frente.

— Estaba pensando - Respondió sin ánimo. — ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te sucede? -

— Nada. Es solo que... Leonardo dice que mi padre me mintió, dice que Splinter jamás lastimaría a una persona inocente -

— ¿Y...? ¿Le crees? - Se cruzó de brazos.

— Digamos que Destructor no es el hombre más honorable que existe. Ha hecho cosas horribles, pero si no fue Splinter, ¿qué sucedió con mi madre entonces? - Agachó la cabeza triste.

— Entiendo cómo te sientes. Hace unos días hablé con mi mamá, dice que Hamato Yoshi le contó que intentó hablar con Destructor, contarle la verdad, pero él no le creyó - Suspiró — Y también dice que Yoshi es un buen amigo, y una persona increíble - Miró a Karai a los ojos — Debe haber una forma de averiguar la verdad, saber qué sucedió en verdad y cuando suceda, no importa cual sea, estaremos juntas, _hermana_ \- Le extendió la mano en señal que era un trato, esperando que la estreche, pero en vez de eso recibió un sorpresivo abrazo de la chica más alta.

— Tenlo seguro -

:-:-:-:

Ya en las alcantarillas, Leo entró al Dojo donde su maestro y padre meditaba tranquilamente. Al principio dudó en entrar e interrumpirlo, pero debía saber la verdad. Se armó de valor e ingresó, sentándose a un lado de él.

— Siento molestarlo, maestro Splinter - Comenzó a hablar — Necesito preguntarle algo... es sobre Karai -

— Ya es tarde, Leonardo - Splinter se paró. — Esas preguntas tendrán que esperar - La tortuga de azul lo imitó.

— Ella dijo... - Insistió — ...que usted le quitó a su madre, sé que no es cierto, ¿si? -

— No, no es cierto. Pero la verdad es... - Dio unos pasos al frente — Casi igual de difícil -

— Por favor, sensei - Volvió a insistir mientras daba pasos hacia su padre que intentaba marcharse para evitar el tema — Dígame, confíe en mi -

— Karai, es mi hija - Confesó al fin.

:-:-:-:

Después de aclararle a su hijo la historia de que Karai era su hija. El ninja de azul se animó a preguntar por Mika Minagawa.

— ¿Mika? No supo nada de ella desde que se fue de Japón, hace muchos años -

Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el suelo.

— Skylar dijo que ella era su hija, y que pagarías por lo que le hiciste a su padre - Le informó Leo, queriendo saber más — ¿Qué sucedió con ellas? -

Splinter suspiró.

— Antes de que Tang Shen llegara a nuestras vidas, Saki tenía una relación con una mujer muy joven, Mika Minagawa - Comenzó a contar, recordando con nostalgia — Los tres eramos mejores amigos, incluso entrenábamos juntos en el dojo de mi padre. Pero cuando Saki puso sus ojos en Shen, se olvidó completamente de Mika. - Se entristeció al recordarla — Ella al poco tiempo llegó con una noticia realmente... inesperada. Estaba embarazada. -

— ¿Y no se lo dijo a Destructor? -

— No. Ella tenía miedo de que las cosas se le salieran de control al ver que Saki tenía sus ojos puestos en otra mujer. En mi mujer. Le di unos ahorros que tenía y ella se marchó aquí, a New York. Intenté hablar con Saki, a pesar de que ella no quería que lo supiera, él tenía que saberlo, a ningún hombre se le puede negar la oportunidad de ser padre. Pero él creyó que solo intentaba alejarlo de Shen, y terminó odiándome aún más. -

— Ella cree que usted le negó su existencia a su padre - Susurró Leo, recordando los gritos de la chica — Sensei, debemos decirle la verdad - Splinter asintió.

— Todo se resolverá a su debido tiempo, Leonardo. Ahora ve a descansar, ha sido una noche larga para todos -

:-:-:-:

 _ **Punto Vista Raphael**_

No puedo creerlo, ¿será que la vida me odia?. ¿Esto es el karma?.

Primero Leo que le gusta Karai, la hija de Destructor, y ahora tiene una hermana que... me cae muy bien. Quiero ayudarla, pero ella... ¡Es hija de Destructor! ¡Por Dios!

Me siento mal, me duele el pecho, como si algo me lo apretara.

Debería estar durmiendo en este momento, pero no puedo. La imagen de Skylar vive en mi cabeza. ¡No me la puedo quitar!

No es que quiera, ella es muy linda, con ojos hermosos, y con un carácter... digamos que... agradable para mi gusto. Osea, ella es buena, yo lo sé. April me ha hablado de ella, dice que nunca salió con un chico de la escuela, que ama hacer deportes y siempre es la mejor en todo lo que hace. Esa chica es realmente fantástica en todo sentido, no creo que sea mala. Espero que no sea mala.

Ahora que recuerdo, todavía tengo su cadena en una cómoda de mi cuarto. Es plateada, con una piedra chica de adorno, de color rojo. Algún día se la devolveré.

 _ **Fin Punto Vista Raphael**_


	10. Blanco: April O'Niel

**Blanco: April O'Neil**

Como era de esperarse, Destructor se enteró del plan que Karai llevó a cabo hace un par de días, y ahora ella y Skylar estaban recibiendo un sermón por parte de su padre, pero mas que nada era para Karai.

— Así que no solo desobedeciste mis órdenes en mi ausencia, sino que tu pésimo plan falló por completo -

Ambas estaban arrodilladas frente a un holograma de Destructor.

— Fueron esos Robo-Pies ineptos, no pudieron contra las tortugas, pero hay algo bueno, el Kraang los ha estado mejorando... -

— ¡Escúchame, Karai! - La interrumpió Saki — No volverás a tratar con el Kraang hasta que yo regrese -

— Entendido, padre - Agachó la mirada.

— Espera mis órdenes y no me vuelvas a desafiar, las consecuencias serían desafortunadas - Karai apretó su puño con rabia.

Pero nada de lo que dijo su padre la hizo rendirse, por el contrario, ordenó a Skylar que fuera con ella hasta el TCRI para ver el nuevo modelo de ninja que tenía preparado los Kraang para el Pie.

— Nada te frena, ¿verdad? - Habló la castaña. Karai no respondió, solo comenzó a caminar acompañada de dos Robo-Pies a sus espaldas. Skylar no entendió el gesto de su compañera, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ¿quién no estaba de mal humor después de recibir un sermón de su padre? Ella la entendía, siempre se llevaba sermones de Josh, casi todo el tiempo. Bueno, cuando vivía con él.

Skylar aceleró el paso y subió unas escaleras, y en donde terminaban esta, estaba Karai junto a un Kraang que le mostraba su nuevo robot. Era enorme, alto y ancho. Sería todo un reto si se enfrentaban a él.

— Nada mal - Expresó Skylar.

— ¿Cuándo estará listo? - Karai miró al Kraang.

— Según los cálculos de Kraang, nueve horas tierra.. -

— ¿9 horas? ¡Quiero probarlo en alguien ahora! - ... — y ya tengo el blanco perfecto... April O'Niel - Todos los Kraang que se encontraban en la habitación se sobre saltaron y algunos soltaron un quejido asombrados — ¿Tienen algún problema? -

— Kraang no ve ningún problema en el plan Karai -

— Bien - Sonrió satisfecha — Aceleren el proceso, no querrán hacer esperar a Destructor ¿o si? - El Kraang que estaba al lado de ella volvió a su trabajo.

:-:-:-:

— Vamos, Jones, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? - Se burlaba Skylar, ambos estaban en la pista de Hockey, jugando un pequeño partido, el cual iban empatados. Después de todo la chica necesitaba relajarse después de tantas vueltas en su vida.

Skylar le había quitado el disco y ahora iba directo a hacer la anotación ganadora.

— No te confíes, Walker - Casey intentó quitarle el disco, pero Skylar saltó por encima de él, y golpeó el disco lo más fuerte que pudo, logrando meterlo en el arco y ganar el juego.

— ¿Decías, Jones? - Puso una mano en su cadera, burlándose.

— Exijo la revancha - Frunció el ceño, no se iba a dejar ganar por ella.

— Tal vez otro día, Jones - Patinó hacia la salida — Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos - Habló mientras se encaminaba a los vestuarios.

— Nos vemos, Walker - Casey se quedó patinando un poco mientras jugaba solo con el disco de Hockey.

Skylar se sentó en una de las bancas frente a su casillero, donde guardaba sus cosas para los juegos de Hockey, al abrirlo se encontró con una foto de ella, con un brazo sobre los hombros de Kevin, Jhonny mas adelante tomando la sellfie mientras sacaba la lengua y Nico en el fondo mostrando sus músculos.

Los extrañaba, vaya que si. Pero no podía volver. No quería ponerlos en peligro.

Quitó la foto de la puerta del casillero y la guardó en su pantalón. Ya había guardado su traje para jugar al hockey junto con los patines. Cerró el casillero, lo único que le faltaba era ponerse los tenis.

Cuando terminó de atarlos, cogió su mochila y salió, dispuesta a dirigirse a su departamento.

Pero al salir escuchó a Casey hablando con alguien. Al ver que era April se escondió detrás de los asientos.

— Pero no lo hiciste a propósito - Dijo la pelirroja.

— No, hay cosas fuera de nuestro control -

— _Sentimental_ \- Pensó Skylar mientras mandaba el mensaje a Karai de dónde se encontraba y con quién.

— Iré a recoger mis cosas y comeremos algo - Casey se fue hacia los vestidores de chicos — Pizza -

La pelirroja se notaba triste, y mas cuando sacó su T-Phone y suspiró el nombre de la tortuga morada.

Los Robo-Pies aparecieron dramáticamente, después de una explosión que dejó escombros debajo de ellos, habían hecho un agujero en el techo al entrar.

— ¿Soldados del Pie? -

Skylar subió hasta el edificio de al lado, donde dejó su mochila y sacó unos binoculares, para ver como la pelirroja y Casey acababan con los Robo-Pies.

— Robots inútiles -

— Tienes estilo, pelirroja - Alagó el jugador de Hockey, al contemplar cómo había acabado con el ninja.

— Y eso que no me has visto jugar Pin-Pon - Bromeó la chica.

— ¿Que, les debes dinero o algo así? - Preguntó él, mirando a los robots ninja.

Los cuales se habían resbalado por el hielo de la pista

Skylar sonrió de lado al ver a más ninjas llegar a la pista de Hockey.

— Casey, tu vete, no era mi intención meterte en esto - April intentó hacer que el pelinegro se marchara, pero no logró nada.

— ¿En serio? ¿Sabes que es esto? - Levantó su palo de Hockey — Esto es Casey Jones versus ninjas-robots malvados - Sonrió de lado — Es lo más grandioso del universo - Casey se lanzó a los Robo-Pies — ¡Goongalaaa! -

:-:-:-:

Karai ya estaba en las azoteas junto a más Robo-Pies, observando por unos binoculares la pista de patinaje donde se encontraba su objetivo. Skylar no tardó en llegar, ya con su traje ninja puesto, sin olvidar la máscara.

— Ella logrará escapar - Le informó Sky.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - Preguntó la pelinegra, aún mirando hacia la pista.

— Tiene ayuda. Un chico está con ella -

— Envía más Robo-Pies, no escapará esta vez -

Skylar asintió y llamó a más ninjas, luego les dio la orden de que fueran a acabar con April y con Casey. Y el plan funcionó, la chica pelirroja corría por las azoteas, escapando de los ninjas del Pie.

— Va hacia el norte por las azoteas, ¡muévanse! - Ordenó Karai.

:-:-:-:

— Ese es el punto de entrada - Leo señaló un ventanal que tenía una de sus ventanas rotas. — Tenemos que distraerlos -

— Donnie, ¡yo tengo el mejor plan! - Mikey saltó y agarró una de las lámparas que iluminaban un enorme cartel de cola

— ¿Por qué siento que me dan nauseas? - Habló el ninja de rojo mientras miraba lo que su hermano de naranja hacía.

— ¡Miren esto! Estuve practicando - Mikey giró la lámpara hacia donde estaban los Kraang, luego puso sus manos en frente e hizo la figura de un conejo.

Los Kraang que estaban vigilando la entrada se voltearon a ver la figura.

— Kraang, criaturas conocidas como conejos se infiltraron en el laboratorio - Dijo uno de ellos, e inmediatamente la figura cambió a un elefante.

— No, Kraang, veo que un pequeño pero obeso paquidermo ha violado la seguridad de Kraang - Habló un segundo, y la imagen cambió otra vez.

— Ambos Kraang están mal, es una bailarina usando algo conocido como vestido de flamenco -

Leo, Donnie y Rapha saltaron hacia los tres Kraang, acabando uno cada uno. Luego guardaron sus armas.

— Woow, Mikey, tienes la habilidad de hacer figuras con las manos - Alagó Leo.

— Como cualquier tortuga - Minimizó el pecoso.

Rapha le hizo un escalón con sus manos a Donnie para que subiera hacía la ventana, al hacerlo los cuatro lograron entrar. Leo iba primero, cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, dio la orden de que se acercaran hasta donde él estaba.

Y allí estaba la nueva arma de Destructor, un enorme hombre de acero.

— Creo que encontramos el arma secreta -

— Bien, Donnie, necesitamos que destruyas esa cosa - Le ordenó Leo.

— No hay problema - Se paró el genio, pero en ese segundo su T-Phone comenzó a vibrar.

— Donnie, te vibra el caparazón - Dijo Mikey, mirando hacia su cinturón.

Donnie tomó su T-Phone y en la pantalla aparecía la foto de la chica pelirroja.

— ¡Es April! - Atendió — Hola, habla Dona-Doni-Dino-Dano-Dani-Deni - Comenzó a tartamudear el chico de morado.

— _Donnie, ¿recuerdas que dijiste que a veces las cosas están fuera de nuestro control? Tenias razón_ \- April se agachó para evitar que un ninja del Pie le cortara la cabeza, y pasó entre sus piernas para salir corriendo. — _Las cosas están fuera de control ¡Ahoraa!_ -

— Me necesita, me tengo que ir - Le dijo a sus hermanos — Espera, April, voy para allá -

— Donnie te necesitamos - Le gritó Leo, pero el ninja morado se marchó de todos modos.

— ¿Nos... abandona? - Preguntó incrédulo Raphael.

La alarma Kraang comenzó a sonar.

 _*¡Alerta!, hay un intruso conocido como intruso*_

Varios Kraang armados comenzaron a dispararles a el resto del equipo.

— ¡Tortugas! ¡Ataquen! -

:-:-:-:

April estaba rodeada de Robo-Pies, y sin más opción sacó su Tessen.

— Bien, ¿quieren pelea? - Se posicionó para luchar, pero un ninja apareció tras de ella y la "abrazó", evitando que se moviera o escapara.

Otro de ellos se acercaba a ella para llevársela, pero alguien la clavó lo que parecía ser un cuchilla en el pecho, desactivando al robot.

— ¡Donnie! - Sonrió April.

Donatello acabó con todos los ninjas que la rodeaban, incluyendo al que la tenía atrapada, clavándole la cuchilla de su Bo en la cabeza.

— Vaya, si que tardaste -

— Lo siento, tuve que descifrar tus coordenadas con el... ¡woow! - Frenó un Shuriken con su Bo, dejándolo clavado en el. — Karai - Dijo al ver a la chica acercarse con más Robo-Pies, y un Najinata en mano.

— Bueno, espera que todas las tortugas vieran esto - Giró su arma sobre su cabeza y se posicionó — Pero supongo que con una basta. Tu maestro rata me quitó algo que yo amaba - Donnie miraba confundido a la chica enemiga, mientras cambiaba su posición de defensa a ataque — y ahora, le devolveré el favor -

:-:-:-:

Leo, Mikey y Rapha ya habían acabado con los Kraang que allí se encontraban, y ahora estaban frente a el arma secreta que Karai quería.

— Woow, ¡que cosa tan increíble! - Mikey se rascó la nuca — Increíble de malvada -

En una de las pantallas de las computadoras Kraang había un círculo donde el 90% era rosa, y el otro 10% era azul. Cuando la parte azul se volvió rosa al robot se le encendieron las luces que tenía por ojos y todos los cables que tenía conectado se salieron, dejando que caiga al suelo y caminara con sus propios pies.

— Ah, chicos, el robo-ninja gigante terminó de cargarse - Anunció Leo la cosa más obvia.

— ¡No te ves tan rudo! - Mikey corrió a atacarlo, pero el nuevo robot lo golpeó con uno de sus "látigos", arrojándolo lejos contra una pared.

— ¡Mikey! - Gritó Rapha preocupado. El robot le lanzó láser de sus ojos, lo cuales esquivó fácilmente.

Leo y Rapha luchaban contra él, pero ninguno logró golpearlo. En el último intento de Leonardo, terminó atado con aquel extraño látigo.

— ¡Suéltame! - El robot iba a acabarlo con sus láser, pero...

— Holograma subrutina activado, blanco "April O'Niel" localizado -

El robot soltó a Leo y se marchó con unos propulsores que tenía en sus pies.

— Va en busca de April, ¡vamos! - Gritó Rapha y los tres salieron corriendo.

Pero Mikey en el camino no tuvo mejor idea que agarrar una de las pistolas Kraang.

— ¡Qué increíble! - La pistola se descontroló y todas las municiones que le quedaba fueran lanzadas hacia sus hermanos. Por suerte ninguna logró darles.

Se voltearon con el ceño fruncido hacia su hermano menor, el cual sonrió inocente mientras arrojaba a un lado el arma.

:-:-:-:

— Mantente lejos de April - Amenazó Donnie.

Skylar apareció en escena, a un lado de Karai.

— Skylar, entretén a la tortuga -

La castaña obedeció, y le ordenó a los Robo-Pies atacar a Donnie mientras ella también lo hacia. Karai saltó por encima de sus propios ninjas hasta llegar a la pelirroja.

— Esto es entre nosotras - Karai intentó golpearla al costado, pero April la bloqueó con su Tessen. Lo que la novata no se vio venir era la barrida que le hizo la pelinegra. Haciendo que diera una vuelta en el aire y cayera al suelo.

Karai saltó y clavó la Najinata en el suelo, aunque iba dirigida a la cabeza de April, la cual le lanzó el Tessen estilo Boomerang. Karai lo esquivo.

— Tus habilidades son débiles -Bloqueó uno de los golpes de la chica — Yo llevo años entrenando - El Tessen al volver a su 'dueña' le golpeó la cara a Karai.

— Hablas demasiado - April se burló de ella, mientras usaba su Tessen de abanico.

Karai obviamente se enfadó, y corrió hacia ella otra vez con su Najinata.

Logró hacerla caer al suelo, sin su arma. Iba a acabarla por fin, pero el Bo de la tortuga morada se interpuso.

— ¡No vas a tocarla! - Donnie logró sacarle el arma a Karai y la golpeaba con su Bo. Skylar, cuando su líder cayó al suelo y la tortuga morada la apuntó con la punta de su Bo, decidió saltar y caer arriba de la tortuga, esta caminó intentando quitársela de encima, pero solo cuando Karai se paró y corrió hacia la nueva arma que habían hecho los Kraang para ellas y que recién había llegado, la castaña saltó quedando arriba de los tubos que sostenían las hamacas.

— Ah, Donnie, ¿y si nos retiramos? - Habló April al ver al robot.

— ¿Les gusta mi juguete nuevo? - Karai miró al robot — ¡Robot! ¡Elimina a la chica! - El Robot se giró y detectó a April. Donnie intentó golpear a la chatarra esa, pero no le hizo ni el mas mínimo daño, incluso lo mandó a volar.

April intentó correr pero el robot la atrajo con su látigo.

— ¡Suéltame! - Forcejeaba April.

— Objetivo in-variado, no destruir a April O'Niel, capturar para el Kraang -

— ¿Qué? - Karai y Skylar hablaron al unísono. El robot iba a llevarse a April con sus propulsores que tenía en los pies, pero Karai lo golpeó con su Najinata y April cayó al suelo. Éste se volteó a verla.

— Amenaza detectada. Destruir amenaza -

— ¿Estás bien? - Donnie le extendió la mano al amor secreto de su vida.

— Por primera vez me da gusto que el Kraang quiera secuestrarme - Habló April mientras se paraba.

Las dos kunoichis luchaban con el robot que quería acabar con ellas ahora, pero al ver que llegaron las tortugas, se dividieron. Karai volvió con April y Skylar luchaba con Raphael, Donnie y Mikey contra el robot.

Cuando sujetaron al robot con las tres cadenas (Rapha, Skylar y Mikey), Donnie logró subirse y arrancarle los cables.

El robot comenzó a girar muy rápido, arrojando a los tres que lo sujetaban con cadenas por los aires y dejando a Donnie sujeto de su cabeza, pero no tardó mucho en volar también. Mikey le clavó la espada del robot, al mismo robot y este por fin dejó de atacarlos.

— Se acabó, Karai - Leo la apuntó con su sable

— Por ahora - La kunoichi saltó y lanzó una bomba de humo, desapareciendo.

Mikey desclavó la espada del robot.

— Woow, ¿puedo quedármela? ¿puedo quedármela? - Preguntó emocionado, y tanta emoción hizo que casi le cortara la cabeza a Rapha y a Donnie en un mal movimiento.

Éstos dos miraron a su hermano con cara de que lo iban a matar. El más pequeño sonrió nervioso y dejó caer el arma.

— Eso no estuvo tan difícil - April intentó pararse, mientras Leo la ayudaba a hacerlo.

— Tranquilízate, April, ya pasó todo -

— Necesito recuperar el aliento - Suspiró la chica mientras las otras tres tortugas se acercaban. — Gracias chicos, solo quiero decirles que... - De repente su mente hizo un 'tick' recordando al jugador de Hockey — ¡Cielos! ¡Se me olvidó Casey! -

— ¿Eso quería decirnos? - Preguntó confundido Donnie, y siguió a la chica de sus sueños.

El resto volvieron a poner el tortumóvil de nuevo en pie.

Cuando terminaron se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica del Pie. Bueno, no era del todo presencia, había quedado inconsciente por el fuerte golpe que se dio cuando voló por los aires.

— ¡Debemos ayudarla! - Rapha miró a su hermano de azul que tenía el semblante serio.

Pero de igual forma Leo se acercó a ella y tomó su brazo que estaba levemente herido, pero ella lo golpeó suave con su mano para que la soltara.

— Déjame, estoy bien - Intentó pararse, pero le dolía la pierna por la caída de los aires hasta el suelo.

— Eso no se ve nada bien - Le dijo el líder de las tortugas.

— Déjanos ayudarte, Skylar - Le rogó Raphael, agachándose junto a ella.

Skylar no lo miró, dejó su vista en el suelo.

— No pueden ayudarme, somos enemigos, mi misión es acabar con ustedes, no pedirles ayuda cada vez que algo pasa - Se paró de todas maneras, aunque la pierna le doliera. — Su maestro rata le negó mi existencia a mi padre. Lo traicionó. Voy a acabar con él mas pronto que tarde - Lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció.

— Hermanos, a ustedes si que les gusta las chicas complicadas - Mikey se ganó, otra vez, las miradas de odio de Rapha y Leo, haciendo que riera nervioso. — Miren, llegó Donnie - Para su suerte sus hermanos voltearon a ver al nombrado y logró subirse al Tortumóvil para escapar.


End file.
